Transformers Prime: Transcendence
by JasonVUK
Summary: Sequel to Blossoming Love. Jack and Arcee's relationship is well under way. Their feeling are only growing stronger. But they never once realised how something terrible could leave to something so beautiful and allow their love to unite on a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: Transcendence

Chapter One – Longing for perfect future.

Time passed by as it ever did in the Universe. A week and a half had passed by since the revealing of a couples love to their allies and friends, like any family some bickered, some showed disgust, but many were happy for the lovers whom were joined by the soul and the heart.

It was cloudless on this dark Wednesday night, the two lovers, Jack the young human boy of sixteen curled against his lover's body as she held her securely, lovingly, he loved her more than simple words could even begin to express, the owner of his heart and compassion was Arcee, an alien being from another planet across the Universe, she was tall standing at Fifteen feet, her body formed of a powerful alien metal alloy, yet she was so warm, so loving. For words not even the she could explain, she loved this human, this being made of flesh and bone, so fragile compared to her, yet in other terms so much stronger, she loved him with an undying passion.

"Arcee?" spoke Jack softly as he looked at the beautiful starry sky, Arcee was stroking his covered stomach, by this point in their relationship caressing him was dare she say? Instinct.

"Yes Jack?" she asked as her fingers circled around his stomach making him sigh gently and release a soft moan from his lips.

"How can I ever repay you?" he asked without looking at her, Arcee blinked as the question seeped into her processor.

"Repay me for what?" she asked as she finally turned her head to look down at him giving him a confused expression.

Jack simply looked up at her his eyes full of passion his smile full of innocent love.

"Repay you for being the woman of my dreams" he stated softly, blushing as he did so, he didn't realise how cheesy his words sounded until they came out of his mouth.

Arcee's expression softened as he placed a hand behind his head and leaned down towards him, her face now so close to his.

"You could kiss me" she spoke in a seductive voice then pressed her lips against his before he could react, he gasped in reaction then moaned gently into their embrace, he placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it softly as he opened his mouth with Arcee following his action, their mouths moved passionately against one another forming a deep more passionate kiss.

Jack and Arcee moaned into their kiss, Arcee moved her fingers under Jack's shirt and T-shirt and began lifting them up, breaking away from their kiss just to pull them off over his head revealing his bare torso to her, she purred seeing him then pressed her mouth against his once more as she placed his tops down. Her fingers trailed up and down his skin rubbing it gently, caressing it, loving it with her touch, she felt Jack's skin get hotter from her touch as he blushed, she purred mentally before laying herself back against the ground bringing Jack up to her face, their mouths not once coming apart, she wouldn't allow mere movement to break their love.

Jack placed his hands on her face rubbing her metallic face softly.

Finally they broke their kiss to allow Jack to breathe, he coughed a little from lack of air causing Arcee to chuckle.

"You humans and your drawbacks" she joked before moving one hand lower and rubbed her middle finger over his crotch gently, teasing him, making him moan sexually, it was times like this she had utter control over him a little part of her loved such control, over the passing week the two would do their best to appease Jack's sexual needs, she didn't mind, she found herself enjoying the action, and how close and private their moments were, once sneaking in a quick session in the Darby garage while June was watching Television, the two had almost, almost gotten caught, but that was something that excited the both of them, though neither would truly say it to the other.

"Ooh. Ooh Arcee" Jack moaned softly his eyes closed as Arcee held him in mid-air, her finger working at his crotch, Arcee smiled confidently as she felt his excitement rise along with feeling the rise of something else. It had been a few days since she had gotten the chance to please her lover in such away, but today, a successful Energon heist against the Decepticons, making sure that their already large supply -thanks to Dynobot leading the others to a large MECH storage about two weeks ago- would stay large in quantity, Bulkhead had asked previously why they needed more Energon when Ratchet their medic had said they had over a years' worth. Optimus their large and knowing leader explain that they needed to keep Energon out of Decepticon hands hoping to weaken their enemy while strengthening themselves.

But now what not the time for missions, or Decepticons, now was the time for love, sweet passionate love. Arcee smiled and slipped Jack's pants down to his ankles, even though she had seen him like this before he always blushed in embarrassment, a cute blush she admitted, she placed him down just below her breast plate and kept her optics trained on his shaft, gently she wrapped her left hand around it and began to stroke him, Jack sighed softly as Arcee began.

Arcee smiled as she watched her lover, his eyes closed, his breathing becoming heavier soft moans escaping his mouth, she wanted nothing in return, mainly on part due to her physiology, both a blessing and a curse, perfect for combat, terrible for something she found herself longing to do more and more with her lover, she had further researched human mating across the internet, praying to Primus that there was something she could have done, anything, but no.

This action was the best thing she could mimic, her hand gracefully sliding up and down her mate's member, while she had the initial ability too she could not properly preform any "oral" action, her mouth was dry, metallic, while she believed she could love her lips to work right, it wouldn't have been the same, she needed a wet mouth, she needed oral liquids, she needed a tongue.

She sighed internally but kept her smile not wanting her inner turmoil to ruin the moment for either of them, she focused back on her lover, his member was throbbing in her hand, his body began shaking, he was holding back his release trying to contain it, trying to capture as much of the pleasure Arcee was filling him with as much as possible.

"Mmmm Jack" Arcee purred sexually. Her words sent him over the edge and she knew they would, she brought her hands right down and opened out three fingers, leaving her thumb which now wrapped around her pinkie finger to get a better view of Jack's release, she watched as he erupted onto her breastplates his breathing erratic from his release, Arcee smiled at him slyly, she no longer cared for getting such things on her, originally she admitted she was hesitant, but this, as strange and erotic as it was brought them closer, she could barely admit it to herself, but she enjoyed it, perhaps somewhere deep within her own Cybertronian mind, there was this organic animal wanting to have its own desires quenched, and this, letting her lovers sexual juices splatter onto her body, her breast plate something to which on Cybertron had nothing of any sexual or intimate value regardless of their shape while on Earth it seemed was something to be desired something which to humans or more specifically to Jack held a lot of intimacy, and she found herself loving that feeling.

"Oh God Arcee, I'm…" Jack began as he tried to apologise

"No, no Jack, don't say you're sorry, I'm the one who let it happen, I wanted it to happen" she purred her last words before rubbing the underside of his length with the top of her index finger, she focused her optics on the little splatter of juices on her breastplate she had a sudden feeling of longing, or jealousy for human females and their organic bodies, how much more interactive their bodies were than her's, at this moment, Arcee felt as if being Cybertronian were a curse, how she longed to be able to do more with her lover, how she LONGED to take him, press him down to the ground and mate with him just to show how much she truly loved him, or in turn let him take her, allow herself one moment of submissiveness let Jack be the one with power, allow him to love her, to hold her, caress her body.

Arcee shook her head of such thoughts, as much as she desired them, it was pointless, she was stuck like this, but as long as she had Jack, she'd make do with what they could as she knew he would too.

"I could, clean you if you'd like Arcee?" Jack offered shyly, to which she chuckled.

"I thought ahead babe." She said plainly with a smile on her face as she turned and reached into Jack's school bag, her fingers though large were very precise, she moved books and other such items away with her fingers before taking hold of what she needed and pulled out a towel, Jack had gym that day, and June had given him a towel to dry himself, not wanting other dirty school towels with who knows what on them pressing against her boy's body.

"Ugh Arcee Mom's going to clean that and…" Jack warned before his words turned into stammers as Arcee slowly circled the towel around the area of her breastplate where Jack had released himself, Arcee purred sexually pretending like she got sexual pleasure from the touch, Jack stared at her action as she cleaned herself blushing a deep red before Arcee finished and looked up to him.

"I'm sorry Jack did you say something?" she said with a flirty voice, she had indeed heard him but was merely playing coy, she chuckled seeing Jack's stunned expression, he knew also she felt nothing from it, but that logic didn't stop him for blushing or staring at her in surprise.

Within minutes Jack had redressed himself and Arcee had put away the towel, sat up and now held Jack in a soft hug, Jack sat almost cradled in her arms that wrapped around him as he pressed himself against her body as much as he could, the two continued to look up to the night sky amazed by its beauty.

Again Time passed by, never stopping not even for love's embrace. Arcee checked her internal clock and sighed gaining the attention of Jack.

"I take it it's time to go?" he asked, his voice having a hint of sadness to it, he didn't want to go, didn't want to leave this state of mind, the love that surrounded them both.

"It's time handsome" Arcee said softly, her voice just as Jack's had been, she petted his hair gently before getting up and stepping back allowing herself to transform into her vehicular form.

Jack stood up, picking up his helmet and his school bag and made his way over to his disguised lover and straddled her seat his hand softly caressing her gas tank, he smiled then put his bag over his shoulder and around his neck making sure it was securely fastened up, then placed his helmet over his head, he gripped the handlebars and nodded to his love signalling he was ready to go and with that she revved up her engine and took off down the dirt road leaving behind their special place exchanging it reluctantly for the main road on their way to the Darby residence.

The two entered the Darby garage, Jack removed himself from Arcee's seat and watched as the beautiful motorcycle turned back into his beautiful girlfriend while the doors closed behind her, he smiled up to her as she smiled back to him. Jack removed his helmet and his school bag then set them down before looking to Arcee and reaching out to her, she smiled and leaned down to him letting him touch her face before the two kissed gently.

"Hey you two" came a voice from behind them, they both looked towards the origin of the voice quickly, it was June, the two looked at her, Jack was blushing, Arcee felt like she would if possible. June looked at them dressed in her fluffy nightgown and pyjamas with slippers upon her feet her arms folded and a sly grin over her face.

"Get a room will you" she spoke in a joking manner, she'd caught them kissing before after their revealing to her. Their relationship was something she had a lot on her mind the days following, but soon came to terms with what it was and she had made her peace with herself, Jack was in love with a woman who June considered suitable for him, as strange as it was.

"We are in our room June, you're just invading our privacy" Arcee joked with her own sly smirk across her face. June shook her head but then nodded.

"Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted" she said faking a sad tone to her voice, turning around as she spoke, Jack blinked unaware of the joke, not until June turned to look at him with a smile. "Dinner's in the oven, I hope one day you can be home early enough to eat it when it's first prepared" she joked once more, he'd done that a lot in his life, June was just happy he was with someone who loved him as much as she did.

The two lovers resumed their affectionate kiss before Arcee let Jack go for his food, Arcee went through the routine of sitting by the wall and adjusting the table to Jack's liking.

Jack returned to the garage with his dinner and a glass of juice. He looked up to his love as he sat down and smiled, he looked at his food then a thought came to him, he looked at back at Arcee with a wondering look on his face, Arcee's smiled changed as she saw his wondering look.

"Arcee?" he began wondering how best to word his next question. "What did Cybertronians eat on Cybertron before the war?" he asked.

Arcee was surprised by his question, she looked at his food before looking back at him with a smile.

"Nothing Jack." She stated. "We didn't have such leisure back on Cybertron, who were built and the all spark gave you your spark and then you go to work. Like on Earth we had times to relax, we had places to go, like to the Arena to watch gladiators, we could read, or go for a walk…" Arcee rolled her optics in thought wondering if she missed anything. "But no, we didn't have restaurants or other such things, no fine cuisine just, blocks of Energon." She looked at Jack and shrugged.

Jack had at times in the past wondered about peacetime on Cybertron, wondering how similar to Earth it was, from what Arcee had told Jack, at least as far as leisure was concerned seemed to be more like Earth in the 1800s. He chuckled at this thought, humans had always found themselves wanting more pleasures in life always wanting to please themselves more, perhaps that's why they had restaurants, video games and movies.

"I'm sorry for my question Arcee, you must think it was stupid." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"On the contrary." She began, she smiled internally she'd been wanting to say that phrase for a while now. "It was a good question, you don't know much of anything about my world Jack, and we haven't really let on anything about our culture, so I guess the only way you'll know is to ask" she smiled at him, her words made him feel better about asking his question.

"Thanks Arcee" he said as he began to eat his food.

"I admit though." Arcee eyed his food as she spoke drawing Jack's attention as he chewed. "There are some things I wish Cybertron had that are like what you have here on Earth, restaurants, food, movies, actors, comedians, I wish we had those, we really didn't have much of anything." She admitted as she thought about her own words and nodded.

Jack had chewed his mouthful and swallowed.

"Wow, such an advanced race and you guys had no idea how to relax" he stated before clasping his hand over his mouth, he hadn't meant to say it, Arcee smirked at Jack.

"That's why we are probably so advanced, we spent most of our time working, not laying around…" she joked as she leaned towards Jack. "Not eating fine foods…" her words began to get softer. "Not taking our loved ones on dates…" she purred at her final word leaning ever closer to Jack who put down his cutlery as Arcee got closer. "… and we most definitely didn't ever…" she cut her words short as she leaned towards Jack's ear. "… Make love." She leaned her head back then kissed Jack on his lips making him blush, she didn't hold the kiss for long, she'd teased him enough to satisfy herself. She leaned back and smiled. "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold." She smirked at him, leaving him with a red hot blush on his face.

"Yes ma'am" he said still in a dazed state before slowly picking back up his cutlery and continuing to eat his dinner.

Though she had watched him eat and drink countless times in the past, she still found the simple human action so intriguing, she rolled her jaw in reaction near mimicking what Jack's mouth was doing, she turned her gaze as to make sure Jack didn't feel uncomfortable from her constant staring, she looked up to the light of the garage and allowed her mind to wander.

This world in its own right was advanced, it had amazing beauty to it as well a world full of mystery a world so in tune with nature she couldn't help but wonder what exactly was in this world, she also wondered how such a beautiful place could harbour such an evil as its core, Unicron, but he was no longer a threat, Optimus had defeated him months ago.

'_Planet Earth'_ she thought to herself with a smile. _'So small yet so beautiful, beautiful horizons, beautiful places, beautiful creatures.'_ She looked at Jack upon thinking her final two words and smiled as he sipped his juice. She wondered if the Autobots would always have to remain a secret, perhaps one day, one day, they could reveal themselves, allow themselves to live amongst humans without fear, or at least with less fear. Perhaps, after the war if, no WHEN they won.

Jack kissed Arcee goodnight after he finished his dinner, Arcee watched as he left he left the door open for her something which he had done more and more often, he didn't want to be rude and close the door on her this much she understood it was him just being polite, she chuckled to herself though at the thought as if she could somehow fit through it and walk into the main house.

Arcee looked to the floor just infront of her and activated her holographic field, Sadie in her motorcycle gear minus the helmet now stood infront of her looking up to her with a blank expression upon her face, Arcee examined her face her physique, she had a strong build, showed obvious musculature from under her suit, Arcee wondered if THIS would be her if she were human, long black hair, glowing ice blue eyes, a soft face.

Arcee rubber the back of her head then looked back at the Sadie hologram and made her turn to her side, her rear stuck out a bit, in truth Arcee had given Sadie a more luscious and rounder backside after she and Jack became a couple to make her look more appealing, again she founded herself wondering if Sadie was truly her if she were born human, if somehow she could become human, would she look like Sadie?

"He'd love us no matter what" spoke the Sadie hologram, Arcee had made her say it obviously. "It wouldn't matter what we looked like as a human, he'd love us regardless, but it doesn't hurt to be attractive." The Sadie hologram looked at Arcee with a frown.

Arcee thought for a moment, what if her human self if by some means she got one was opposite to Sadie, short, fat, and unattractive would Jack love her then, she didn't think so, not if others kids would make fun of him, as loyal as he was, he was still human, she couldn't fault him though, peer pressure was such a horrible thing.

"It does matter to me though, if I were really like you, I'd want to show myself off, show up that scrap pile Vince by kissing Jack right infront of the school tongue and everything." Arcee said quietly to her Sadie hologram as if it were truly sentient, in truth Arcee was merely using the hologram as a face to talk to, Arcee shut down the hologram before she depressed herself with her thoughts and her words, she wouldn't be human, ever. Jack had once told her not to hold in her emotions, and told her to let them out, or talk to someone about them, talk to him if she wanted too, the thought of talking to Jack about her little insecurity seemed silly, he'd think her mad, mad for trying to be something she isn't but so wished she could be even if she could hold Jack in her arms, enjoy his touch, his lips, his tongue as they kissed.

Arcee changed into vehicular form as she entered her resting cycle, perhaps she would talk to him, he had told her of his secret dirty dreams about her, so she could talk to him about her feelings, her problems, at least a little. Arcee groaned mentally before she slipped into sleep.

Thursday. Arcee awoke from her rest cycle, she had a rather blank dream the previous night, merely a repeat of Wednesday, it was 6am. Jack wouldn't be up just yet, she found herself hating waking up too early, as her mind tended to drift sometimes into unwanted thoughts. Before her mind began to wander from the silence, she heard the door open slowly, Arcee glanced over and saw June walk in, still in her pyjamas with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning June" spoke Arcee softly, she praised Primus for something to keep her occupied.

"Good Morning Arcee" June replied as she grabbed the chair by the table turning it around then sat down on it. June looked as if she was in much thought, something had been going around her head for some time now, and it was starting to gnaw at her.

"Arcee I, have to get something off my chest, if you don't my listening" June's words had a hint of sadness to them, Arcee cared for June, but she was worried about what she was talking about.

"It's about me and Jack, isn't it?" Arcee asked sadness in her own voice.

"Sort of." June replied, Arcee raised a metaphorical brow in confusion and curiosity. "It's not directed at you both together, but well… let me explain."

"I'm all audio receptors June" Arcee told her. She watched as June took in a deep breath of air and released a sigh, as if she was about to lift a large weight from her shoulders.

"Now…" June began, she seemed to get stuck after just a single word, she stopped momentarily and looked up to the ceiling as if trying to find the right words to phrase her next sentence. "… you know I was a little, sceptical and surprised by the fact that you and Jack are …. You know?" June said slowly and carefully each word had its own purpose in her sentence.

"A little?" Arcee joked trying to break some of the tension that had risen between the two.

"Alright I was very surprised and sceptical, even after seeing I couldn't do anything about it I was still unsure of if this is was the right thing for Jack, for you." June looked at Arcee dead in the eyes. "You're going to outlive him aren't you?" June said almost coldly, Arcee lowered her gaze away from June, the thought had popped into her processor from time to time but she never wanted to think about it.

"Yes." She finally said, she looked back at June with sadness in her eyes. "I'll out live him thousands of times over, Cybertronians live for thousands of years June, you humans can barely make one hundred, but I try not to think about it, I realised I have to enjoy what I have now than worry about the future, just in case there is no future." Arcee spoke softly, her words sounded wise, wiser than she thought she was capable of. June nodded to her.

"I see, well I'm glad that's how you're looking at it, but out living him isn't my main concern" June admitted before taking a sip of her coffee, Arcee blinked confused and tilted her head, June finished her sip then looked back at Arcee.

"I'm a human woman Arcee, there are a lot of things I'd want in life in the future." June said as she looked to the side of the garage near to her car, Arcee wasn't sure exactly where the conversation was going. "I bet you'll happily admit I can be an annoying interfering Mother." June joked with a smirk as she turned her eyes towards Arcee.

"Well. I wouldn't say…" Arcee began she felt like she'd be imitating Jack's head scratch if she were in robot form.

"I'll say it then, I can be an annoying interfering mother." June said turning her face to Arcee with a smile. Arcee chuckled a little before June continued. "But that's the thing you see Arcee, as much as I like being the annoying interfering mother…" June stopped as her thoughts caught up with her. Arcee's wheels began turning as she rode slowly closer towards June.

"I want to become an annoying interfering GRAND-mother" June stated looking back at Arcee, Arcee felt as if she was staring at June in complete bewilderment as she rolled back away from June.

"Uh June, I" Arcee stammered, first Miko talking about kids now June. "June I can't" Arcee finally said, it was June's turn to tilt her head. "I may have a feminine body June, and have what you'd call a female mind set, but that doesn't mean I can breed, me and Jack are, incompatible in that respect."

June could tell from the sound of Arcee's saddened voice that she sounded almost as if she regretted she wasn't capable of doing so.

"Would you? If you could?" June asked catching Arcee off guard, there was not a look of a joke, or any humour in June's voice or on her face, she was being serious. Arcee let out an audible sigh.

"If I could? Yes I would, I think, I'd love too" she admitted, June noted that she'd answered rather quickly.

"You've thought about it before haven't you?" June asked before taking another sip of coffee, Arcee finally allowed herself to transform to better relay her feeling then leaned against the side wall, June could tell by the look on her face that she at least had once.

"I have, perhaps more than I should have, I'm not sure exactly why I can't just accept that I can't, that me and Jack can't…" she trailed off, she was feeling a bit nervous talking about sensitive things to June. June was shocked at what she believed Arcee was going to say, but she kept it hidden well enough under a straight serious look on her face. She wondered if she should bring up such a sensitive topic of sex, but decided against it, it was just too early in the day.

"I'm sorry Arcee." June sighed before shaking her head, her serious expression softened. "I was just worried because, if Jack is with you, and you can't have kids, I…" she sighed. "I just don't want to miss out on being a grandmother, it's selfish I know it's just, I don't know, I always pictured myself with white hair embarrassing a new generation" she chuckled at her own thought, Arcee smiled as June, she reached down and placed a finger on June's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry June, there's really nothing I can say or do that could alter anything, perhaps when Jack is older maybe if things go our way, we can maybe compromise, it's just too early to think of such things right now, he IS just Sixteen you know" Arcee chuckled.

June rubbed her hand over her forehead and sighed before nodding.

"I know, I know, you're right Arcee, he's sixteen and I'm planning his life for when he's thirty of forty. I just need to let things happen I suppose." June looked at Arcee with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry for making you feel awkward, I just needed to get that out, get it off my chest." June smiled sadly.

"It's alright June, I think I understand." Arcee smiled trying her best to sound positive, June sighed once more then smiled at Arcee before getting up and leaving the garage.

'_That was awkward' _Arcee thought to herself before scratching the back of her head. She sat there in quiet for a while longer before hearing Jack's alarm clock go off, she turned her gaze to look in the direction of where the sound from.

'_Awake at last'_ she thought. _'Just getting out of bed, sleepy, still tired, body and mind refusing to get up, but still you do. I wonder what it would be like to share that feeling'_ Arcee sighed before shaking her head, and cursed herself once more for leading into the trail of thought.

She could hear Jack walking into the bathroom, she smiled picturing him now, rough hair, pyjamas eyes half open looking and acting in a zombie like manner, she heard the bathroom door close, lock, she increased her audio receptors power making her focused hearing more effective, she heard the shower spray it's water, that was as much as she could hear but she let her imagination take it further, Jack under the shower, washing himself, rubbing soap over his soft skin, perhaps he'd dreamed of her again, perhaps she'd done something naughty to him.

Arcee felt herself warm up at those thoughts, she was old enough not to think or act like she was currently, but she didn't care, she was enjoying times when she could just relax as she was now, thinking of Jack in such a state always made her relax, she leaned back to get comfy, her thoughts began to drift into idle fantasy, their future, in a perfect world, in their perfect world.

She saw Jack an adult smiling, his arms around her neck as she held him lovingly, she saw a home, fit for both him and her custom built, she saw strange baby sized Cybertronians running after one another laughing Jack walking among them laughing as well, she saw herself, in an apron, cooking of all things. A typical housewife, wife. It was then she saw the rings on their fingers, they were Wed, married, she was saw herself smiling down at them, her mouth spoke out words but no sound was made. Arcee felt suddenly confused, was this HER perfect future? Was this what she wanted or dreamed of after the war, to be nothing more than a house wife? Cooking? Cleaning? Raising children? Her children? The children she somehow spawned from this man, her man, her friend, her lover, her husband, her Jack? To spend the rest of his natural life with him in this strange dwelling? Holding him, kissing him, loving him, making love to him somehow, whimpering at his touch, blushing at his caressing, purring sweet nothings into his ear at night before they made love? She felt a smile run over her face. Yes. This was her perfect life. No more near death fighting, no more killing, no more struggling to survive, just her, her Jack, her family, and living life as it came.

"Arcee you okay?" came Jack's soft voice as it called her back out of her fantasy, he looked at her curiously, she must have really been daydreaming heavily.

"I'm alright Jack." She smiled before leaning down and kissing him on the lips for a few moments before pulling herself back.

"You sure? You looked quite lost for a moment there, seemed to be enjoying something" Jack said his curious look turning into a sly smirk. "Was I there?" he joked before rubbing her leg

"I was just lost in thought Jack, and if you must know, you were" Arcee chuckled, she looked at her internal clock once more to catch up on time. "School starts soon." Arcee said before shifting into her vehicular form, Jack placed his helmet on his head and put his on a leather jacket.

"You going to be okay Arcee? It's raining heavy outside" Jack warned, worried about her health, as if a little rain could hurt her.

"I'm not your typical motorcycle Jack, a little rain water won't hurt me, you just make sure YOU are okay" Arcee replied in a joyful tone, it meant a lot to her that he kept thinking of her, worried about her, while she wished he'd worry less she couldn't help but feel warm knowing he cared for her safety and wellbeing, the garage doors began to open as Arcee spoke up once

"My paint isn't going to rust and I'm sure we won't slip on the wet surface" Arcee spoke softly further reassuring her worried lover that she'd be okay, it was then when the garage doors had opened did she hear the rain, upon hearing the rain she turned herself around abruptly so she'd be facing outwards.

"But scrap that rain IS coming down hard" she commented watching as the thick droplets of rain bounced off the ground, she diverted her speech to Jack. "You make sure you're warm enough" her voice had its own tint of worry to it.

"Don't worry" he began then looked at her smirk. "I'll be having the most beautiful girl I know straddled between my legs, how could I NOT be warm?" he joked blushing a little as he said it, he'd let himself go with one dirty joke for today.

His words caught Arcee's utmost attention, she felt warm inside and chuckled.

"Calm down Romeo, as much as I'd like to we can't have our "fun" just right now, we got to get you to school" she replied with a sly yet pleasant tone of voice. Jack made sure his jacket was zipped up fully and was securely done up, he adjusted his school bag which hung over his neck and shoulder making sure it would be safe before mounting Arcee.

"It's rare times like this I wish my helmet had a visor" he stated as he sat on Arcee.

"Don't worry Jack, just keep your eye line low and hang on tight" Arcee instructed as they set off into the pouring rain, the garage doors closing behind them.

Their journey had remained quiet but peaceful, Jack could hear and feel the rain bounce off of his helmet, in a strange way, it was rather relaxing.

"This is annoying!" Arcee finally grumbled feeling the rain bounce off of her windshield which to her while in this form was the top of her head. "How could such a small planet create so much water to drop on itself?" she grumbled again.

"Sorry Arcee" Jack said softly rubbing his hand against her soaked gas tank, Arcee sighed and calmed a little, at least she wasn't cold and though Jack had a large jacket over his, and a helmet to protect his head from the rain, his legs were soaked and she could feel his legs shivering against her body. "Hang on handsome I'll get you there soon enough".

They were forced to stop at a set of traffic lights, Jack turned his head seeing a car pull up next to him. Vince.

"Oh great just what I didn't need" Jack groaned softly, Arcee adjusted her side mirrors to see what Jack was talking about, upon finding out she herself let out a groan.

"Vince" she grumbled.

Vince stopped his car and looked over smirking at Jack as his window came down.

"Hey Jackass!" Vince yelled, Jack rolled his eyes, Jackass that was original. "I bet you're regretting getting that bike now, I'm in here warm and cosy and you're freezing your balls off" Vince couldn't have been more smug at this moment.

"Yeah Vince? What can I say, I'm willing to put up with a rainy day in exchange for a sunny days with the wind to cool me down while I'm sat on two wheeled perfection " Jack yelled back his voice muffled a little by his helmet, Arcee felt herself metaphorically blush from Jack's compliment. "… and besides at least I've got balls to freeze in the rain." Jack spat back angering Vince.

"Oh yeah, well how about you and that piece of trash you call a bike race me? I've pimped out my engine with enough turbo it'll make your head explode" Vince called out challenging Jack and unknowingly Arcee.

Jack had learned since before and rubbed his hand over her gas tank.

"You're call Arcee" Jack spoke softly so only she could hear him. Arcee underneath was growling in anger, normally, she'd have told Jack to ignore him and carry on to school especially with it raining so heavily, but today, she felt she'd let just one race slip.

"I'm ready to leave him in our dust." She said quietly secretly smirking, Jack nodded slowly.

"Alright Vince, you got a race. Here to…" Jack began only to be interrupted by his cell phone. He blinked and answered it, it was… Arcee.

"Hello?" Jack said into the phone.

"Change of plans Jack, I have an idea how to really, rub it in" Arcee said her voice confident and sly.

"Oh okay." Jack replied not wanting to let on what the conversation was about, Jack looked ahead the lights still red, traffic flowing through the lights.

"Tell Vince you've got to go pick up "Sadie" then you'll race, okay? I've scanned the area, there is a small alley way where I can put Sadie once I'm in range, she'll meet you by the road, take the next right." Arcee instructed him, it seemed like a good plan.

"Alright I'll see you there." Jack said keeping up the charade then looked at Vince. "We'll race but I want to go pick up Sadie, unless you're desperate to get to school in that pile of rusting metal you call a car" Jack smirked, Vince narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Fine, we'll race later." Vince grumbled, the idea of racing at this moment in time was lost on him, but he would get his race eventually, the lights turned green and Vince drove on ahead while Jack turned right going down the street.

"Well that took the wind out of him" Arcee stated a little upset she couldn't show Vince up just yet, perhaps later she'd get her chance. Jack chuckled and felt warm arms wrap around him. Sadie.

"No point in stopping if no one is watching" The Sadie hologram spoke. Jack smiled feeling the warmth of the Sadie hologram, he reminded himself her warmth wasn't so much body heat like his own more than it was the concentrated light particles.

"Hey Arcee" he spoke softly as they turned a corner to continue on to school.

"Yes Jack?" she replied just as soft. Jack felt himself warm up, his body beginning to ignore the freezing cold rain bouncing off his freezing cold legs.

"I love you" he said softly while stroking Arcee's gas tank, the Sadie hologram leaned forward pressing her face against his ear.

"I love you too Jack" she replied the Sadie hologram increased its grip on him but made sure her body wouldn't phase through him, keeping up the Sadie hologram especially after so many upgrade used up a little more Energon than it originally took, but Arcee knew it was worth it, she could use the Sadie hologram to comfort Jack when she herself was unable to, like the moment at hand.

"Arcee." Called Optimus' voice over their intercom.

"Arcee here Optimus" she replied. Something must have been up if Optimus had called her.

"When you are done dropping Jack at school report to base, there has been an incident." Optimus spoke to her calmly, though she knew it couldn't be good.

"Alright Optimus, I'll be as quick as I can" Arcee finished as the call went dead.

"Optimus needs you?" Jack asked hearing her side of the talk. Sadie nodded. "If he's calling you something must be up" Jack told her, something she already knew.

"I know I was just thinking that" she chuckled. "I'll drop you off and make my way to the base." She thought for a moment then groaned "Oh Scrap, Vince." She said remembering the race they were going to have.

"Hey!" Jack said strongly getting her attention. "You never mind Vince, I'll handle him, you go where you're needed most Arcee I'll be okay"

"If you're sure Jack" she said, she'd have to go regardless of her feelings, but getting Jack's confirmation always made her feel better about any decisions.

"I'm fine Arcee. Promise, I can handle Vince, I'll come up with something if he asks." Jack was confident, he'd handle Vince, the bully no longer seemed so much of a threat anymore, he no longer was a problem in Jack's life seeing him now as no more than a nuisance.

Arcee finally dropped Jack off at school, he dismounted her vehicular form as he removed his helmet then turned to hug Sadie.

"Just be safe, promise me?" he was worried for her safety always was, he knew she could handle herself, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop worrying.

"I will be Jack, don't worry, I love you" Arcee said through the hologram, she removed her helmet and kissed him gently. "Now get going before you catch a cold" she whispered sweetly into his ear, Jack reluctantly walked towards the school, he turned and waved at her as he did so, Sadie waved back. She put her helmet back on as he entered the school, it was time to get to the Autobot base, Sadie leaned forward and gripped onto the handle bars, something caught Arcee's attention.

Sadie turned her head as Arcee turned her left side mirror. Vince's car unattended parked in reverse.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Arcee asked her hologram.

"You know I am" Sadie smirked, Arcee simply using the hologram to answer her own question.

Arcee looked around using the Sadie hologram to mimic the action as well. There were a few kids still running into school, their umbrellas obscuring their sight, every driver one the road too busy complaining about the rain to pay any attention to their surroundings. Arcee/Sadie felt herself smirk.

"No, no its immature, I'm bigger than this, I'm better than this" Arcee argued with herself speaking through Sadie. "No I won't lower myself to such a level." The Sadie hologram nodded seemingly turned the bike around and began to head towards the Autobot base, she stopped.

"However he DID call me a piece of trash" she argued in her head, before shaking her head side to side. "No, it doesn't matter what he called me, I'm old enough I'm mature enough to ignore him." Arcee rode on a little further before stopping.

"But he DID call Jack a jackass." Arcee said to herself quietly. She thought about arguing with herself but decided against it. "No one insults MY man." Arcee snarled quietly and looked around, the coast was clear, Arcee partially transformed her right side into her blaster, and fired an ever so tiny shot of Energon at Vince's car causing the hood to burst open, the engine and various other small parts to explode, however leaving the rest of the car undamaged. Shocked people turned to see what had happened, as Arcee rode of oblivious.

No one saw as she predicted a satisfied smirk over her face.

No one made fun of her man. NO ONE.

Jason's Notes:

Hello everyone and welcome to another story. This story will seem slow at the beginning as it does here, but things are going to perk up, so I hope everyone enjoys chapter one.

Many people have been asking "will Jack become Cybertronian" that is a secret kept between me and two others. But simple answer: Not for love.

Will Arcee use a hyper advanced Sadie hologram to sex with Jack and maybe get a threesome?

That's a really cool kinky idea, but no, I'm pushing my luck in my own opinion with advanced light particles being able to touch. Further enhancement would just mean more force could be pressed on them until you "phase" through her/the particles.

As for pretender technology and Ratchet upgrades so Jack and Arcee can sex. No. Do not worry, I have my own idea, it's not original but I'm happy with it.

Forsaken Darklost, you are a great writer and I hope you're reading this. Rise of the Predacons is a terrific read.

Number1PrimeFan, I know you'll be reading this just know, I love you man, as a friend. You've been a big help to me starting me off on writing this fan fiction stories and I cannot thank you enough for the support you have given me. You're a true friend.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reads and comments, comments mean so much to me, and I love reading them I read ALL over them over and over. So please do take perhaps 2 or more minutes to leave me a comment I the review section. If it's an in depth review then again please do so, I love reading them.

I hope you all enjoy reading the rest of Transcendence as I write it. Thank you all again.

Your life friend

Jason Alexander Julius Maria Voorhees


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Battle for the Relic

After a short journey from Jack's school, Arcee finally entered the Autobot base, Optimus was speaking with Ratchet as she entered. Arcee stopped momentarily and transformed into her bipedal form, she walked over to Optimus and Ratchet as they conversed.

"…. we must be prepared Ratchet, whatever the Decepticons are up to, we must stop them." Optimus told Ratchet in a determined voice, Optimus turned his gaze towards Arcee. "Ah Arcee, you're here, we are still awaiting Bulkhead and Bumblebee, something about "traffic" is taking them longer to get here." Optimus informed her, he could see her body dripping wet from the rain as droplets fell from her and splashed on the ground.

"I'm not surprised Optimus, humans don't seem to be able to cope in their vehicles when there it rains." Arcee said as she placed a hand on her hip. "They always seem to slow down or worse cause an accident." The final thought made her thankful she wasn't an ordinary motorcycle, she didn't know what she'd do if Jack was in such an accident.

"Humph!" grunted Ratchet as he looked at her. "Human don't seem to be able to cope with much when things aren't going their way." Ratchet folded his arms and shook his head in annoyance.

Arcee narrowed her optics at Ratchet but didn't press him, yet. She looked back at Optimus with a curious look.

"So what was this about the Decepticons?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"We gained word from Wheeljack that there is a large amount of Decepticon activity at these co-ordinates." Optimus spoke as he pointed to the location behind him on the viewing screen. Arcee glanced at them then looked back at Optimus.

"Iacon relic?" she asked. "They seem to be getting the co-ordinates sooner than we are." Arcee turned her optics to Ratchet. "What happened to that virus of yours Ratchet?" she asked.

"The virus is up and running Arcee." He scoffed back annoyed. "We got the location just as Wheeljack contacted us, it seems we are a mere few cycles ahead of us in terms of getting the information regarding the relics." He narrowed his optics at Arcee a look she was more than happy to give back to him.

"Calm Yourselves!" Optimus spoke out, his words soft yet demanding. "We must concentrate on obtaining the Iacon relic, rather than bickering among one another." Optimus looked between Arcee and Ratchet.

"Then perhaps until Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrive perhaps you and I could go and recon the area." Arcee suggested as she looked at Optimus.

Optimus thought for a moment then nodded in approval.

"Good thinking Arcee" he spoke softly then looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, get Bumblebee and Bulkhead up to speed on our mission, when they arrive at base, contact me and Arcee for ground bridge them to our co-ordinates unless, either of us say otherwise, then send them to the original our drop off location."

"Right Optimus" Ratchet replied before working at his computer and activating the ground bridge.

"Lets' Roll" Optimus told Arcee as they both ran through the ground bridge.

They both landed a safe distance from the co-ordinates Wheeljack had sent them. They looked around, it was dense forest. The trees towered high above them, the place reminded Arcee of her first Earthly encounter with Airachnid.

"We must be on the lookout for Wheeljack" Optimus said to Arcee as the ground bridge closed behind them.

"Alright, we just have to make sure we don't get spotted either" Arcee spoke as they walked towards the Decepticons supposed location.

They carefully made their way around the trees, Optimus having more problems with it than Arcee due to his much larger size, as they neared the Decepticon location something caught Arcee's optics.

"Optimus" she called out quietly, Optimus stopped and looked at her. "There's something over there…" she pointed in the direction she believed she saw something, Optimus turned his optics and looked, his eyes scanning the area.

"You're right Arcee there's something over there" he said strongly but kept his voice low. "You recon, I'll keep you covered" with that Optimus altered his hands into blasters, Arcee nodded and carefully, cautiously made her way towards the object.

"Wheeljack's ship" Arcee said softly, it appeared to have been parked or landed rather than shot down, at least he landed on his own accord Arcee thought to herself, she scanned around for any trace of her fellow Autobot. Nothing.

Carefully she made her way back to Optimus, seeing her return he shifted his blasters back within his arms.

"It's Wheeljack's ship Optimus, from the looks of things he landed of his own doing, doesn't seem like there was any battle but I can't pick up any trace of which way he went or how long it's been here." Arcee informed her leader. Optimus nodded slowly in thought.

"We best keep going towards our destination Arcee, hopefully we will come across Wheeljack on the way or find him there in cover." Optimus spoke calmly, keeping a hopeful tune to his voice.

Arcee nodded in reply as they turned and continued on towards the co-ordinates given to them by their missing Autobot ally.

'_Knowing the Decepticons we'll more than likely be dealing with numerous Insecticons' _Arcee thought to herself, while Ratchet had given minor power upgrades to their weapons since first battling the Insecticons, they were still a hardy sub-species of Cybertronian, very few could battle them one on one and be victorious, and so far right now Optimus was the only one who could, she and Wheeljack, if the said Autobot was still functional, had trouble battling just one of the creatures, any more would be near suicide. She grimaced as they finally made their way to the co-ordinates.

The Decepticons had cleared the vast area of its trees and had been digging, so far it seemed they were nowhere near to getting the Iacon relic, whatever it may be. Arcee scanned the area, Vehicons of both types, land based cars and the jet styled, both littered the area moving and blasting at rocks, and as Arcee had feared Insecticons, many of them, the powerful beasts moving much larger chunks of rock with their bare claws, she saw no sign of Megatron or any of his Lieutenants, but she knew there was a possibility Hardshell was in amongst the other Insecticons no longer been able to be told apart from the others.

"What do we do Optimus? We can't retrieve it if they haven't even found it, and if they find it there's no telling we can get it from them."

Optimus nodded slowly, he was deep in thought scanning the area carefully.

"We will need the others including Wheeljack to have a chance of retrieving the Iacon relic." Optimus said quietly. "All these Insecticons, I wonder if "he" is here" Optimus said putting a colder tone in his voice when speaking the word "he".

Arcee's optics opened wider she had forgotten about him, "The Immortal One" Ratchet called him. She had only heard rumours back during the larger battles of the war about the creature, she did not actually believe it existed.

"Ratchet to Optimus. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are here, am I cleared to send them to your location." Ratchet spoke up over Optimus and Arcee's communications link.

"Affirmative Ratchet, however set the co-ordinates south of our position but make sure they hurry." Optimus spoke quietly still. Behind them the ground bridge opened as Bumblebee and Bulkhead came running out, Arcee turned placing a finger over her mouth and hushed them, Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded before moving up towards their allies quietly and keeping themselves low. Bulkhead having more problem manoeuvring around the trees than Optimus had.

"Wheeljack is here, somewhere. We located his ship but haven't found him" Arcee informed them. Bulkhead nodded slowly.

"Knowing old Jackie he'd have scouted out the area then snuck around them to plant explosives." Bulkhead said knowing very well how his old friend worked. However he looked across at the multiple Decepticons and grumbled quietly.

"Then again, by the number he may have waited until back up knowing we'd be coming. But where is he?" Bulkhead asked not looking at any in particular when he asked his question.

"We do not know Bulkhead, there wasn't any sign of a fight at the landing area, so it would seem at least for now he is alright" Optimus informed him.

They continued to watch, and wait. Keeping themselves above the digging Decepticons and out of their sight. Still there was no sign of Wheeljack, no sign of Megatron, nor the Relic.

"So what's the plan?" Bulkhead finally spoke after what seemed an eternity of silence.

"We wait till they have located the Iacon Relic then attack keeping our optics on the relic and making sure we get to it before they are able to bridge it back onto the Nemesis." Arcee informed them, she looked towards Optimus for approval of her plan, he was still watching the Decepticons, merely turning his optics once he felt his comrades gaze upon him, he looked at Arcee and nodded in approval.

"Alright we got our plan" Bulkhead commented with a smirk.

"And not a bad plan either" came a voice to their side. The Autobot turned quickly towards the voice. Wheeljack. "Hey everyone, miss me?" he smirked

"Jackie!" Bulkhead spoke out quietly his voice joyful upon seeing his friend. "Where've you been, what've you been doing?" Bulkhead asked as Wheeljack made his way over and the two banged a hand against the others shoulder in a form of brotherly love.

"I've been setting up explosives around the area. Figured it'd at least be good as a distraction." Wheeljack said looking over and nodding to Optimus.

Optimus thought for a moment, now analysing their situation in better detail. Five Autobots warriors with a hidden set of explosives wired to explode upon detonation, against multiple Vehicons and Insecticons.

"Alright, here is our revised plan" Optimus spoke calmly not keeping his optics off the Decepticons.

"Once the Decepticons locate the relic, I want you Wheeljack to set off the explosives, perhaps causing some Decepticon losses we will use it primarily as a distraction to retrieve the relic and get out of the area as quick as possible." Optimus informed them.

"We'll need an escape route" Wheeljack spoke up, the others looked at him then at Optimus.

"I know. I am searching for one"

"If we can't find one, we'll make one" Arcee said looking at the others shifting her arms into blasters. "We won't have much choice either way"

The others nodded then turned quietly and watched the Decepticons.

"So" Wheeljack started making the others turn to look at him. "Anyone seen "him" yet?" he asked a slight worried tone to his voice. They all shook their heads slowly. "Good maybe he isn't here" Wheeljack said almost sighing in relief.

"To get an Iacon Relic. I would expect Megatron to do all he could to get it." Optimus spoke up.

"Yeah but look, no Dreadwing, no Soundwave, not even any sign of Knockout OR Megatron himself." Arcee pointed out, this alone made Optimus nervous.

"Then perhaps "he" IS here" Optimus finally said.

Bumblebee looked around the area his optics gazing, scanning back and forth, great sadness covered his expression, he knew it was his fault, he had always known it was his fault, and there was nothing he could do to have stopped what happened, even as much as he wanted, he closed his optics as his mind drifted.

"Hey Bee come on!" came a soft voice, Bumblebee opened his optics seeing his old friend, his partner. "You going to laze around all stellar cycle when there's Cons to scrap?" The green scout Autobot smirked pounding his fist into his hand. This Autobot, this scout, had a very similar body shape to Bumblebee yet was coloured green rather than yellow.

"Hey I was just trying to get a few cycles of rest" came Bumblebee's British voice. "But fine since you're so eager" Bumblebee chuckled as his friend pulled him up.

"Besides…" began the green Autobot. "Optimus Prime HIMSELF has a mission for us, how EXCITING IS THIS? Optimus PRIME. We're getting a job from the bot himself" the green Autobot jumped with glee in excitement. "If we pull this off Bee we could be heroes!"

"Alright, alright calm down, calm down" Bumblebee laughed, he was now just as excited as his friend, they never thought scouts such as them would get a mission from a Prime.

"Come on." Started Bumblebee slapping his friend's shoulder "Let's get going Wasp"

'_Wasp'_ thought Bumblebee still able to hear his own voice within his head. He opened his optics and mentally imitated a sigh. It was all Bumblebee's fault he kept telling himself. He let it happen to his good friend, his brother in arms, Wasp.

"Do not despair Bumblebee" Optimus said from the front, Bumblebee looked at him in surprise. "Do not blame yourself." Optimus said everyone turned confused giving Bumblebee a raised brow.

"What?" Bulkhead asked.

"Now is not the time Bulkhead." Optimus voiced up. "Our mission is to retrieve the Iacon relic." He reminded them.

Something caught their attention.

"WE HAVE LOCATED THE RELIC!" came the voice of a Vehicon over on the far side of the large crater like hole. The Autobots looked and zoomed in best they could, but to no use they couldn't zoom in far enough to see it, or get any hint of what the item was.

"We need to make our way around." Optimus voiced.

"Optimus, what if we separated into two teams?" Arcee asked looking at him. "One team attack from the far side the others from here?" She continued and waited for his thoughts.

"Alright. Bumblebee you're with me, the rest of you stay here, if necessary, start the attack before we get to the other side. Good luck " Optimus ordered as he began to move Bumblebee following close behind. Arcee looked towards Wheeljack.

"Better keep that Detonator ready" she voiced in a slightly worried tone. This was going to be risky, but they couldn't allow Megatron to get his hands on any more relics.

"I got it ready, don't you worry about that, you worry about fighting" Wheeljack said as he nodded holding the detonator in his hand. Bulkhead looked at it then at Arcee, before watching Optimus and Bumblebee make their way around.

The Decepticons had found the relic, but it was still stuck inside the rock, more converged to the one area and began drilling not even they had any idea of what the item was. The Autobots were thankful for the slight delay in the Decepticons retrieving the relic, that gave them more time to get into their positions, however their luck began to run out when the Insecticons began blasting at the rock around the area freeing the relic more and more.

"Scrap!" hissed Arcee. "Optimus and Bumblebee aren't ready yet." She watched as the relic was becoming more and more exposed. Optimus and Bumblebee were still only half way around the large circumference of the hole.

"I got my explosives whenever you're ready boss lady" Wheeljack voiced up holding up his detonator.

"We're ready when you are Arcee" Bulkhead spoke out slamming his fist into his palm and activated his blasters.

"Thanks guys." She smiled at them before looking back "Get ready though. On my signal Wheeljack you set off those explosives and both of you drop with me, Bulkhead follow me first Wheeljack you behind Bulkhead" she told them in her professional tone of voice.

Finally the Iacon Relic had been dislodged from the rock and fell to the ground, the Vehicon who called out it's finding began to walk over to it.

"Now!" She ordered Wheeljack, who more than happily pressed his thumb over the detonator button.

The entire Earth around them shook, the air was deafened by the sound of explosions and the sound of crumbling rock, a brilliant flashing light caused by the detonated explosives, the explosion instantly vaporising nearby Decepticons, multiple Vehicons and a few Insecticons were crushed under the sheer amount of debris caused from the rockslide.

"ROLL OUT!" yelled Arcee as she, jumped over the edge of the crater her feet slammed into the rocky surface as she slid down the wall, soon enough followed by Bulkhead then Wheeljack. Arcee's, Bulkhead's and Wheeljack's blasters were primed and releasing multiple bolts of hot Energon into Vehicons, taking out the cannon fodder which would be more dangerous than the Insecticons if let in their large masses. The Vehicons and Insecticons, confused by the loud explosion were left dazed their optics and audio receptors temporarily overloaded from the sheer sight and sound of the explosion, their numbers began to dwindle as Arcee and Bulkhead began their decent, the burning hot Energon ripping through their bodies taking them offline, their retaliation not yet possible as most were still recovering.

Optimus and Bumblebee began their own decent, their optics locked onto the relic, Optimus fired at the Vehicons and Insecticons near the relic to clear the immediate vicinity as Bumblebee fired below them taking out more Vehicons to give them a wider berth for them to land.

Arcee and her small group landed first Wheeljack took off into a sprint unsheathing his two blades, Bulkhead continued to fire his blasters a few more times before switching them for his much preferred pair of maces.

The Insecticons were the first to recover from the initial attack and unleashed their usual battle cries as they transformed into their aerial forms and began to attack the Autobots.

Arcee ducked and dodged using the recovering Vehicons as cover, the Insecticons blasts further dwindling their allies numbers.

'_With friends like these who needs enemies?' _Arcee thought to herself as she rolled from one Vehicon to another before the one previously was turned to scrap from the Energon blasts the Insecticons were firing off.

Bulkhead looked up after having smashed the head of a recovering Vehicon into its torso, he grimaced and switched his left mace for his blaster and opened fired on the Insecticons, the hulking but agile flying beasts ducked and dived out of the way, though some were scraped from the Energon blasts.

"Jackie we need to get rid of the bugs!" Bulkhead called out to Wheeljack, who was finishing off a small group of Vehicons which his blades.

"I know" He called back and looked up, his optics scanned the area and groaned. "Oh!" he said excitedly with a burst of inspiration. "Bulk! Tactic Twenty Two!" he called out to his friend. These tactics were old Wrecker moves, and Bulkhead knew them all, he looked at the Insecticons then back to Wheeljack and smirked before nodding his head.

Wheeljack took off into a sprint towards Bulkhead who switched out his other right mace for his hand.

"Come on Jackie boy!" Bulkhead called out, Wheeljack leapt towards Bulkhead who in turn grabbed him and spun around at high velocity twice, his optics keeping a lock on the Insecticon group before stopping abruptly and throwing Wheeljack at the small swarm. The Insecticons turned their gaze and prepared to fire only for the multiple slashes of Wheeljack's blades to slash at their optics, Wheeljack sheathed his bladed wrapping his hand around one blaster horn of an Insecticon and used it to spin and land on its back, he watched as the others fired randomly some destroying one another by accident others falling to the ground, he looked down at his undamaged Insecticon and smirked jamming his blades deep into its head destroying it's processor, it let out a dying screech as it fell to the ground, Wheeljack pulled back his blades and leapt off from the falling creature and landed on the ground upon one knee and hand as the creature crash landed into a group of Vehicons behind him.

"This is going better than I thought" Wheeljack admitted for a moment looking around before attacking the now recovered Vehicons.

The Vehicons had finally recovered from the explosion, but by now their numbers had diminished greatly, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee had already secured the relic, and the other Autobots were still slaughtering their way through the Vehicon numbers, the Insecticons however had continued to fight back while their numbers too were diminishing they were putting up a much bigger fight, all they were doing however was doing what their leader asked of them, let the Autobots fight and see how well they were, so "he" could weigh up their individual threat level.

Optimus held the relic under his left arm, it was concealed within what appeared to be a long case, he scanned the area dodging, rolling out of the way of incoming Decepticon fire, firing hot Energon in return burning through their bodies like they were paper, Bumblebee moved with speed and haste while not as power or experienced as Optimus, Bumblebee was by no means a weakling or a rookie his twin barrelled wrist mounted blasters unleashed a rapid barrage of Energon bolts tearing through his enemies with precision, no wanting to waste one shot, not wanting to waste Energon.

It was then Bumblebee felt it, his internal communicator pinged up as he received a link.

"Bumblebot!" came the slow talking shrieking voice. Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks optics opened wide in horror, the sudden pause let him open for attack, multiple bolts of Energon crashed into his body causing him to whine in pain. "So it's true, the Bee can buzz no longer" the voice continued hearing the whirring and whining of pain rather than spoken grunts and growls.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called out in alarm turning his attention to Bumblebee's attackers and fired upon them, the bolts of Energon ripping through their bodies removing them for life. "What's wrong Bumblebee?" Optimus asked worried about his young ally.

Bumblebee let out a few scared whines as Optimus looked around quickly, while more Vehicons were busy with Arcee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"So he is here" Optimus said quietly as he scanned the skies, he opened up his communications link to the others. "Autobots be on your guard. He's here" Optimus warned them.

The others flinched hearing the news but continued their assault on their enemies.

"If he's here!" Bulkhead called out using a single Vehicon as a club to shatter its allies. "Why doesn't he come out and play?" he asked as he discarded the now useless remains of his makeshift Vehicon club.

"He'll be watch us, testing us." Arcee frowned rolling out of the way of Insecticon fire and returned her own, her blasts clipping it's wings as it fell to the ground it's horn snapping on impact, it rolled and transformed into its bipedal form then turned towards Arcee and let out it's shrieking battle cry.

Arcee turned towards the beast shrieking like a banshee and charging towards her like a charging bull, Arcee dived to the side and rolled out of the way of the rampaging creature, she slammed one foot down into the ground and used that foot to spin her around bringing her optics back onto the Insecticon, she raised both her blasters and opened fire upon it, her shots hitting it directly against its heavily armoured body slowly burning through its alloy.

'_Mental note, get Ratchet to upgrade our weapon's damage output more!'_ Arcee thought to herself as her blasts seemed to be doing little more than aggravating the already enraged beast, Arcee continued to fire upon the beast trying her best to fire at areas she'd already damaged in hopes of getting through its thick armor.

Arcee looked to her side seeing oncoming Vehicons readying themselves to fire upon her, she gritted her metallic teeth before looking at the charging and wailing Insecticon, she opened her optics wide as inspiration hit her, she awaited the Insecticon to get closer while doing her best to dodge the incoming Energon bolts from the Vehicons, she dodged, she rolled, and dived out of the way slowly moving herself around into the position she need, the Insecticon curled his stampede towards her, the Vehicons continued to unleash a barrage of Energon at her keeping their optics locked on her frame yet unable to make a hit her.

Suddenly their view was obscured by the charging Insecticon, the Vehicons had unleashed a few bolts too late hitting the Insecticon directly in its back where Arcee had weakened it's armor, the few bolts continued to damage it's armor, Arcee crouched under one of its powerful arms as the Insecticon swung it attempting to hit her, Arcee then pushed up with all her might and jumped up and over the Insecticon, time seemed to slow before her optics, Arcee outstretched her left arm blaster and fired multiple shots at the Vehicons, the bolts slammed into their cranial structures and burned through them, their processors melting away dribbling from their damaged metallic heads, her right arm fired down the back of the Insecticon the small scorch holes widening from the repeated Energon barrage it had endured, revealing more and more it's weaker metallic alloy underneath.

Arcee hit the ground and side rolled before turning and quickly yelling out in rage as she unloaded a barrage of hot Energon from both her blasters into the Insecticon tearing away at its armor, piercing through its weaker under alloy and through it's critical systems, finally the beasts dropped dead.

"…AAARRRRGHH! FINALLY!" Arcee yelled as she saw the beast slam into the ground no longer moving. Arcee turned around seeing the Decepticon forces dwindling further. "We might just pull this off AND deal a massive blow to Megatron's army" she smirked as she stood up and re-joined the battle.

From up high, within a small clearing he had carved within the rock side he watched down upon the Autobots, they were oblivious to his presence, just as he wanted. His optics cycled through his targets: The Leader Optimus Prime, a definite challenge, something tasty and powerful, his battle with him would be entertaining.

The Wrecker Bulkhead, big and powerful, possibly heavier than the Prime his large maces would mean his melee combat skills were simple smashing, he would probably be entertaining for a few cycles before Bulkhead's large slowness bored him.

The other Wrecker. Wheeljack, not quite like his fellow Wrecker Bulkhead, faster, more agile, twin blades, and his love for explosives, he would be a tasty meal to battle, very tasty indeed, he'd be entertained for some time.

The creatures optics then moved to the blue femme. He knew of her. Arcee, so fast, so agile, once deemed impossible to capture, something Starscream had disproven in the past, but nevertheless, he was still intrigued by her and her skill, he had watched how she had manipulated the Vehicons into damaging his Insecticon brethren, a true sign of intelligence. She'd be so MUCH FUN.

Then Bumblebee. He had nothing to say on the scout. He knew of him well enough, but why? How?

He gritted his large teeth together and watched, the Autobots had dwindled down the numbers to a mere dozen, how had five Autobots taken out dozens of Vehicons and a dozen Insecticons in such a time with such proficiency that none of them had been taken offline, the only damage taken was from Bumblebee sudden stop when HE had announced his presence. Again he wondered, how did he know Bumblebee's frequency? Each transformer had their own unique frequency no two ever matched, none could ever be guessed, guessing a mere frequency from the many variables there were and getting any to respond let alone the Cybertronian you wanted to talk too was near impossible, but yet, he knew Bumblebee's frequency, how did he know? It was time he made his appearance he deemed, he jumped off his platform and transformed hovering for a moment before circling around them.

"AUTOBOTS REGROUP!" called Optimus as the continued to fire at the remaining Decepticons, the other Autobots began to regroup to Optimus.

"We didn't even need an escape plan" Wheeljack all but laughed, how they had pulled it off, he didn't know, he didn't care, he and his fellow Autobots had taken out a large number of Decepticons. He had a feeling of invincibility coursing through his circuits, he believed at this moment, standing together, with a Prime who was grasping a large long crate which held some ancient Iacon relic, they must have felt invincible right at that moment.

"Ratchet we need…" Optimus began before he and the others were blown back from a unseen powerful blast of Energon. Optimus dropped the crate as he hit the far rock wall the others scattered as they hit the ground. They all gazed up to their assailant seeing a large green Wasp flying down to them, hovering in mid-air.

"It's him" Optimus said narrowing his eyes, as the Wasp shifted its form, standing upon two skinny but long legs, Wasp head shifted to form it's chest, two sets of arms upon its body similar to other Insecticons, two larger by its shoulders like any other being two smaller arms set under them, the beast has large purple wings coming from its back and a hideous insectoid face, similar to that of other Insecticons except thinner, longer, and with two deep purple eyes rather than one long "visor", a large thorax drooped down behind it's legs.

"I AM WASPINATOR!" he beast yelled at them snarling from its insanity, it was large than other Insecticons, yet thinner, Waspinator rolled it's large shoulders making the strange alloy creek. It hissed slowly staring them down.

"You are outnumbered Waspinator" Optimus spoke up defiantly. "Surrender!" he ordered as he stood up.

"Outnumbered? Yes. Yes yyeessssss!" he hissed as if needing to speak repeatedly to confirm any doubts he himself had. "But Never. No NEVER. Outmatched" he snarled before unleashing a high pitched throaty roar, the palms of his lower arms glowing in a similar fashion to Airachnid's as he unleashed a powerful blast of Energon the Autobots.

They were all able to dodge the incoming blast, Arcee side rolled out of the way the shockwave from the blast causing her to roll further and skid along her side, she turned her head and saw the crater the blast left, the others looked seeing the damage two joined blasts had caused.

"This guy's packing some power" Wheeljack admitted keeping his fear hidden just.

"Got that right" Bulkhead replied before turning his attention back to Waspinator who snarled at them, Optimus rose from his kneeling position he had taken was he dodged the attack.

"Waspinator, this is your final warning. Leave." Optimus commanded as he pointed to the mutant Insecticon.

"No Optimus PRIME, I do not really think, you know what you're DEALING WITH!" Waspinator snarled his voice moving from high pitch shriek to a low pitched growl to a deep throated growling tone. Waspinator let out a manic roar of insanity as his small arms charged up again ready to fire once more.

"Autobots Attack!" Optimus yelled shifting his right arm into a blaster as the others primed their own weaponry and opened fire upon the standing Waspinator.

The Energon bolts slammed into his body causing varying damage given the different power outputs, Waspinator roared moving his small arms and at the Autobots as they separated to cover flank him, he snarled as they flanking strategy was becoming effective against him, as he was unable to target all of them with his blasters, he gritted his metallic fangs and began to dodge some of the stronger Energon shots those coming from Bulkhead and Optimus, he spun around firing his blasters at Optimus, the large Autobot leader barely managing to avoid the double blast of Energon directed at him.

Things weren't going according to plan. He had moved too early, he had been impatient. Waspinator snarled as he jumped up shifting into his Mutant Wasp form and flew up into the air a barrage of Energon aimed at him.

"Alright that wasn't so tough" Arcee said watching Waspinator fly up and seemingly away.

"I doubt it's over just yet Arcee." Optimus said keeping his blasters on Waspinator.

"We should get the relic to base before he comes back" Arcee said as she turned her gaze to Optimus.

"Indeed Arcee" Optimus replied before turning back his optics set upon the relic as he turned and ran to it.

Now was the time. Waspinator snarled as his body sparked with energy, his flight speed increasing dramatically as he flew back towards the Autobots.

"FIRE!" Arcee yelled as she, Bumblebee and Bulkhead fired at the incoming mutant. Waspinator avoided the blasts with ease his large body somehow spinning and rolling around them with a strange grace his optics set on Prime, his processor rapidly calculating his desired location.

Optimus continued his sprint only to be cut off by a suddenly transformed Waspinator, Optimus lashed out unleashing his right arm blade and slashing toward Waspinator's body, the mutant ducked under the attack and brought up a mighty claw upon Optimus' body, his sharp claws slicing into his torso armor the upward force bringing Optimus off of his feet and knocking him back multiple feet.

The Autobots turned, Waspinator had momentarily gotten out of sight, they saw Optimus hit the ground the mutant's claw still raised in the air not noticing it's smaller hands glowing a deep purple, not before it was too late as it unleashed the blasts directly at the other Autobots knocking them off their feet and sending them flying back, the blast damaging their armor greatly.

"No one defeats Waspinator" he snarled before turning around towards the relic. Waspinator started to walk towards the concealed relic.

"He will NOT get his hands on it!" cried Optimus, Waspinator spun around snarling only for the blade of Optimus' left arm sword to slice into his chest the force knocking him to the side. With power and drive, Optimus brought his blades slicing through Waspinator's armor, and try as the mutant Insecticon to fight back, Optimus blocked it's feeble attempts at retaliation with his arms.

Waspinator cried out in pain, Optimus spun around both of his blades next to one another as they sliced against Waspinator's body the force knocking Waspinator to the side and stumbling to the ground, the mutant turned to once again retaliate only to have its face connected with the sudden force of the Prime's knee, the force nearly shattering the mutant cranium as it fell back skidding against the floor its wings tearing from its body.

"Megatron shall not get his corrupt hands on another Iacon Relic" Optimus pronounced as his blades were sheathed within his arms, his hands reformed. He turned around and picked up the relic.

"Ratchet open up a…" his words were cut short as he was enveloped by a powerful blast of Energon sending him off of his feet and crashing into the far wall, Waspinator stood there snarling in rage.

"No!" He growled as he made his way towards the relic. "It shall belong to Megatron". Waspinator stomped forward his optics keeping an eye on the downed Prime while keeping the Relic in his peripheral vision. From behind the large mutant insect came the sound of whirring, the sound of tyres against the ground, at first ignoring it, it got louder, and louder.

Waspinator turned around ready to strike as he saw a blue motorcycle ramp over multiple Vehicons and shoot straight up arching towards Waspinator, Arcee transformed in mid-air and brought her foot down onto Waspinator's head knocking him onto his knees, with a rage filled yell she slammed her other foot into the damaged cracks of Waspinator's torso widening the damage and cutting through some of his circuitry, then back flipped off of him, kicking him in the jaw as she flipped away from him, the attack knocked the great beast onto the floor as the angered femme landed on the ground her blasters primed immediately an opened fired upon the downed Waspinator.

The Energon bolts tore smashed into Waspinator's body, the dazed Insecticon feeling his rage rise, he growled deeply before sitting up, a sudden immense pain ripped through his body as Energon tore into his damaged torso, losing his balance he fell back, Arcee moved up continuing her barrage upon the monstrosity. Waspinator's cries of pain filled the air, Arcee's face a mask of rage, suddenly a mask of fear, Waspinator pushing himself through his pain reached up with his left hand, wrapping his clawed hand around her head and slammed her down into the ground.

"Little femme bot HURT WASPINATOR!" he snarled his voice going deeper once more only to turn back into the throaty higher pitch screeching tone. "Little femme bot hurt good!" he hissed before spinning around and throwing Arcee into the raising Optimus Prime knocking him back off of his feet.

"Not as much as THIS is gunna hurt!" came a voice behind Waspinator who turned too late as a large heavy mace slammed into his body making him feel to his knees before another came swinging up under him crashing into hit bottom jaw cracking some of the armor around it and shatter armor among his upper torso, Waspinator hit the ground hard as Bulkhead charged towards the monstrous Insecticon and brought down both maces upon him.

Waspinator reached up grabbing a hold of the maces staring Bulkhead in the optics. "Bad Move Green Wrecker!" Waspinator snarled before blasting the powerful Bulkhead away with his lower arm blasters. Waspinator stood up, he looked up suddenly and turned to his side narrowly avoiding a fatal swing from one of Wheeljack's swords, the said Autobot then turned slashing with the same sword before utilising great speed for a Wrecker swinging his swords with precise and deadly movements, the mutant Insecticon however dodged the blades his optics focusing on Wheeljack awaiting an entrance, anticipating a slip, a chance to strike.

Finally his moment!

Wheeljack had been using the same movements over and over Waspinator was anticipating Wheeljack's next move before dodging back once more then thrusting his face against Wheeljack's faceguard shatter the piece of metal upon impact and knocked the Wrecker back before preparing his blasters to annihilate his enemy. The roaring sound of an engine followed by a sudden speeding force impacting Waspinator's leg knocked his blast off course firing down to the ground next to him, the joint facts of losing his balance from the unknown attack coupled with the power his blast resonated caused Waspinator shoot back and crash into the rock surface.

Wheeljack turned seeing Bumblebee in vehicular mode, after having charged through Waspinator's legs, Bumblebee reverted back to his robot form as Waspinator hit the ground.

"Thanks scout, thought it was all over for a nano cycle there" Wheeljack chuckled a little then turned around to the other Autobots.

Bumblebee looked at Wheeljack and released a series of whirrs and buzzes.

"Right we better go check on them" Wheeljack replied as the two ran to their Autobot allies.

"Is. Everyone. Alright?" Optimus asked in a groaning voice as he aided Arcee to her feet.

"I'm fine Optimus. Ratchet is right, we need to stop getting ourselves nearly offlined we'll be using too much Energon if we keep this up." Arcee grumbled as she shakily stood on her two feet and watched as Optimus pulled himself up.

"Bulkhead?" called Optimus turning towards the green wrecker. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Bulkhead was pulling himself to his feet before pushing off the ground with his large hands and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Bulkhead grumbled as Bumblebee and Wheeljack came running up to them. "Not bad Jackie, Bee. I think we finally got the freak down" Bulkhead said in a joyous confident tone of voice. Arcee looked over to him and smiled before adjusting her gaze, a look of anger and annoyance washed over her face.

"Or maybe not" she said with venom in her words.

"What?" Bulkhead asked as he looked past Bumblebee and Wheeljack both of which turned around to see the heavily damaged Waspinator stood up and staring at them angrily.

"Autobots do GOOD against Waspinator, Bumblebot better than Waspinator remember. Not help you now though" Waspinator's last sentence was spoken in a deep throated growling tone. "Waspinator still function, Waspinator will retrieve relic, make Megatron pleased!" he hissed before hearing another voice come from nowhere.

"Oh I'm sure he would. But I'm afraid we have much more need for the relic"

Everyone looked around. Arcee gritted her teeth in anger as did Waspinator.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled just as the femme landed on the ground between the Autobots and Waspinator.

"YOU!" roared Waspinator, a deep seated hatred of her filling his body.

"As much fun as you'd be to control, you're not worth my time" Airachnid said coldly looking at the damaging hulking mutant. Waspinator snarled and charged at Airachnid charging his blasters, Airachnid merely smirked, cycling through multiple weapon hidden within her body.

"Ah, this one" she smirked selecting the weapon and raised her right arm, the armor around her forearm opened up as a compact missile rose up. "Goodbye Wasp" she said plainly with a sinister smirk on her face aiming for the hole in his torso armor, she fired the missile which jammed itself through Waspinator's torso and just infront of his spark chamber.

"WHAT?!" Waspinator looked down suddenly feeling the sudden pained impact, he looked up towards Airachnid in shock and horror before the device exploded moments later, a large flash of light and thunderous crack emanated around the area, leaving the ground Waspinator once stood up scorched and baron, pieces of Waspinator fell from the sky like rain his head and right arm landing in solid chunks.

The Autobots stared at what had just happened. Airachnid destroyed Waspinator. She smirked ignoring the Autobots and walked up to the relic.

"Airachnid STOP!" yelled Optimus drawing out his blasters. "You and MECH will NOT have that relic" he shouted.

"You want this old thing?" Airachnid asked kicking the crate. "Come and get it" she smirked before transforming into her helicopter form, a piece under Airachnid's body altered slightly turning it a pincer before grabbing a hold of the Relic still in its crate. Optimus followed quickly by the other Autobots began to open fire upon Airachnid as she began to fly off, though her speed wasn't too fast.

"After her!" Optimus yelled as Airachnid made her escape. Optimus was determined not to lose any more Relics to the Decepticons and especially not to MECH. Arcee and the others ran with Optimus chasing Airachnid, Wheeljack's initial explosion has created a more stable slope which allowed the Autobots to run out of the crater and after Airachnid as she flew over the tree tops, not wanting to slow down Optimus looked at his Autobots allies.

"We must cut down the trees to ease our progress, hurry!" he called out as he retracted his swords and began to cut down trees as he ran through the forest, Arcee unsheathed her arm blades and followed him slicing through chunks of tree that were too big for her to maneuver around, Wheeljack took a further side so the Autobots would not be so clumped tightly together in case of ambush, he sliced through the trees as he followed Arcee and Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed them from behind.

Optimus continued to keep his optics on the fleeing Airachnid as she held onto the unknown relic held within the container.

"DROP THE RELIC AIRACHNID!" Optimus ordered as he swung his blade through another tree using his left hand to knock the tree out of his way.

Arcee grimaced looking at Airachnid, none of them could risk an Energon shot in case of burning down the forest, she didn't like the situation, Airachnid could have gotten away by now, by flying higher, surely the relic wasn't heavy enough for her not to escape, no. She kept herself fairly low, just out of reach of the Autobots. Something was amiss but what?

'_Wait a minute.' _Arcee thought to herself, as she ran her foot snapping a piece of tree in half with one step. _'MECH?!' She must be leading us into a trap!' _Arcee narrowed her optics then looked at Optimus as she did her best to keep up with him.

"OPTIMUS!" she called out, Optimus didn't turn around.

"Yes Arcee?" he called back cutting his way through the forest.

"Airachnid must be leading us to MECH. This is a trap" she informed him a hint of worry in her voice

"I am well aware Arcee but we cannot let MECH get their hands on such technology" he called back, he was well aware of what was possibly going to be an ambush once the little chase was over.

Airachnid smirked her facial expression hidden due to her being in her helicopter form, while this wasn't necessarily her sort of plan and it did seem very obvious, it was a good plan and thus far it seemed to be working , Silas had been keeping his eye on the Autobots and Decepticons as they battled for these unknown items, of which Airachnid had identified them as the Iacon Relics, ancient weapons, tool, or in case of Waspinator prisoners that were deemed too powerful to be left unchecked and as such were jettisoned across the universe. Silas had waited biding his time, the Decepticon activity with finding the relic was a Multi-win scenario. The Autobots had destroyed MANY Vehicons and Insecticons, which his once hidden MECH forces would be securing the bodies for spare parts and future upgrades for his beloved spider femme, also for his little project.

Airachnid herself didn't know what his plan was, but he had assured her, she would like it, normally she would have been outraged and being kept in the dark about something, but it was Silas, she secretly admitted, she trusted him, she loved him, he had made her more powerful than she believed she could have been, so for now, she would allow Silas his fun at keeping his little secret, she would find out eventually, one way or another.

Finally she flew from the forest to the MECH base, it wasn't too hard to find from the air, an old US military base once decommission now in use of MECH.

"There!" Arcee yelled as the Autobots ran through into the clearing where the base's outer perimeter resided, "I knew she'd lead us to MECH!" she grimaced.

"We knew that Arcee, but now we do not need to worry about setting the forest ablaze. AUTOBOTS ATTACK." He yelled his swords retracting into his arms both of which opened out as they unfolded his long ranged weaponry, the others followed suit blasting at Airachnid.

Airachnid swayed left a right doing her best to avoid getting hit, she opened up her communications system and linked it to the base.

"Oh honey, I'm home, and I brought some guests" she chirped in a joking manner. There was silence for a moment before Silas spoke up.

"Welcome back, we have you in our sights Airachnid, we'll be sending the welcome wagon, for now we're firing artillery be careful." Silas warned, Airachnid grumbled, human artillery wasn't that accurate more of a fire and pray situation, but at least he gave her a warning.

Following her quick thought the sounds of heavy guns firing was heard in the distance from the base, Airachnid picked up the artillery strike on her sensors and advanced radar and moved out of the way of the heavy projectiles arch.

The Autobots has heard the guns too, unsure what to make of the sound until explosions erupted around them shaking their footing, making them stumble as they ran.

"Scrap!" cursed Arcee as she flinched from a nearby artillery explosion. "Fragging MECH!" she cursed once more gritting her teeth, MECH were becoming more and more dangerous as time went by, always seemingly with a new "toy" or another sinister plan.

Airachnid with her advanced sensors thanks to further internal upgrades from MECH was easily avoiding any incoming projectiles which in turn were keeping the Autobots too busy trying to not get hit by the explosives they did not or rather could not continue firing at her.

"Airachnid" Silas spoke up. "Speed up your retreat while I send out the tanks." He said in his usual professional yet cold tone.

'_He must have his subordinates around him'_ she thought to herself before speeding up her distance between her and the Autobots rapidly increasing.

"She's getting away!" Arcee yelled preparing to shift her blaster from her arm.

"No. MECH will want the relic and her here, she's not going too far!" Optimus called out before leaping forward narrowly avoiding an explosive artillery shot.

"Say Prime!" called Wheeljack from the back. "Shouldn't we transform?" he asked.

"No, we may be faster but are less maneuvrable in vehicular form, stay transformed." He replied.

Airachnid had landed placing the relic down before releasing it and transforming, she sat down straddling the long container housing the relic as she smirked at Silas.

"Look what I brought you" she smirked. Silas looked at the large item, unknowing what it exactly was but could guess it was extremely powerful.

"Good work." He said simply as he looked up to her. "Now then we must prepare the virus. Make sure you don't get in the way" he said staring at her, while his words were cold and demanding she knew he had wanted it to sound concerning, they like Arcee and Jack had once done were keeping up a professional tone while among others.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of the way" she smirked. She turned her gaze seeing the tanks trudging towards the Autobots making a powerful defensive line.

"This should be fun" she smirked before standing up leaning against the structure of the base and folded her arms just below her chest plate.

The artillery finally stopped as the Autobots sprinted towards the base. The tanks unleashed a barrage of shell fire towards the approaching Cybertronians while Silas and Airachnid smirked.

Their plan was going accordingly.

Jason's Notes

Well everyone here is chapter two, apologies first and foremost for the long wait.

I have enjoyed reading reviews so far and I enjoy reading more.

To Cody. "Hello" I wish you'd make an account so I could talk to you directly, or if you DO have an account I wish I could message you directly. However do not worry, I am not going down the "Jack becomes Cybertronian" plot line to make him and Arcee become closer. They don't need it to become stronger for multiple reasons.

If Jack is to become Cybertronian it will not be because so he and Arcee can sex or such and such. Do not worry I know what I'm doing… I think.

I would like to thank you for always posting a review on my stories as I always enjoy reading them.

To "Forsaken Darklost" I hope you read this again. As you are truly an inspirational writer.

And again my friend. Number1PrimeFan, another thank you for being there for me.

And a thank you to YOU the reader for taking your time to read my piece of literature, I greatly appreciate you taking time out of your day to read what I have written.

Thanks again to everyone.

Have a great day/night.

Your life friend.

Jason Alexander Julius Maria Voorhees


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Divide and Conquer.

MECH's "Super Tanks" had lined themselves into a formation their turrets armed and ready targeting the Autobots, Silas and his beloved Airachnid watched on in amusement.

"You may give the word my dear" he whispered to Airachnid turning his head slightly in her direction as he spoke.

"You are too kind" she smirked and watched the Autobots drawing nearer and nearer, she could see their blasters were once again armed and primed to fire.

"FIRE!" she yelled in command as the tanks unleashed their barrage upon the Autobots.

The Arcee dived out of the way only to be hit in the side by multiple shells knocking her back slamming into Bulkhead causing him to fall back, Optimus covered his body with his arms the shells slamming hard into his armor causing parts of it to crack and some parts to split the explosive force causing him the skid back against the ground, Bumblebee and Wheeljack were hit dead on by the tank fire propelling them back as they crashed against the ground and scraped across it a distance.

"Scrap!" Wheeljack cried out as he slowly got up. "MECH been practising?" he grumbled rubbing his shoulder servo.

"MECH have become a greater pain in the spark since Airachnid joined them, now they know all they need about our bodies and our weak points, and they figured out how much explosives to pack into their little toys" Arcee grumbled as she climbed off of Bulkhead.

"Scrap…" Wheeljack grumbled as he ran again following Optimus.

"We cannot allow MECH to have that relic!" Optimus called out to his soldiers as he began to open fire at the again firing tanks. Optimus charged forward the explosives hitting his body with great force, he groaned deeply digging his feet into the ground before charging again.

"The Prime has a lot of spirit" Silas noted out loud watching Optimus take the shell barrage head on not faltering in his charge to make his way to the base, his right arm blaster primed behind his back in case the weapon become damaged.

"He's a Prime, it's what we Cybertronians have come to expect from them." Airachnid replied dully, watching the powerful Cybertronian charge.

"Autobots supply me with covering fire!" Optimus spoke out using his communications system to speak to them from the increasing distance.

The others kept themselves low and fired rapid bolts of Energon towards MECH's tanks while Optimus fired his own precision blasts of Energon at the tanks destroying the few in his immediate path.

"ALL TURRETS TO THE PRIME!" Airachnid ordered as the line of tanks turned their large weapons to the Optimus. "FIRE!" she yelled out, an instant later all tanks fired off simultaneously, the shells slamming into the great Autobots body sending him flying back through the air, his body crashing against the ground, bounced back into the air for a few moments, his body turning slightly before crashing back down, the red armor becoming scruffy, scraped and dented from the high impact of the ground.

Arcee took this time that Optimus had inadvertently given them to rally the other Autobots.

"COME ON LETS ROLL!" she ordered as she transformed into her motorcycle form, the others followed suit transforming into their vehicular forms and sped their way towards the base at high speed, the distance closing rapidly.

Optimus pushed off of the ground with his right hand as he scraped against the floor flipping himself back onto his feet as he slowed to a halt, he turned seeing the other Autobots racing towards the MECH base, he looked ahead but kept in his robotic form shifting out his other blaster as he fired rapidly at the tanks, giving his soldiers covering fire as they moved in.

"I suggest preparing the virus" Airachnid voiced her opinion. Silas scrunched up his lips for a moment and raised his chin as he looked just over the horizon.

"Yes." He said finally after a moment. "Could you notify the others to prepare the virus?" he asked looking at Airachnid who merely smiled in return.

"It would be my pleasure" she said bowing her head a little. Before opening up her communications system "Silas wants you to prepare the virus, he wants it ready in Five. No ONE minute" she said softly in her usual dark calm tone of voice.

"Yes ma'am" came the professional reply of one of Silas' scientists. Airachnid grumbled mentally, MECH soldiers rarely feared even when in the face of death. They were no fun, not like her Jack, no he supplied her with hours of entertainment whether he liked it or not, his fear, his attempts at retaliation, even his successful attempts, every bit of him excited her, excited her in a far different way than Silas did, but then, Silas was her mate, he kept her at her best, kept her beyond her best, but even in their times of deepest darkest passion he couldn't excite her like Jack.

Airachnid snapped out of her thoughts as she heard loud explosion coming from the tank line. Arcee had broken through transforming when she was close to the tanks and broke through the line using her blades and feet to crush, or roll over the tanks allowing the other Autobots better entry.

"Well then." Silas commented. "What say we bring out the Drones?" he asked with a smirk. Airachnid blinked looking at him in confusion.

"Drones?" she asked raising a brow plate. Silas turned around to her with a subtle smirk upon his face.

"Just watch my dear." Silas removed a small device from his pocket and pressed one of the many buttons upon it, the doors of the base which led to an underground level opened up as more tanks poured through. "Single manned interface tanks, with a little "upgrade" to them" Silas spoke out with slight pride in his voice, the tanks fired at the Autobots knocking them back against the ground.

Airachnid looked wondering what was so special about these "Drone" tanks, until she saw witnessed their "upgrade".

A front panel of the tanks shifted outwards as the base of the tanks lifted up separating from the tank treads, a protective panel began to cover the vacant space left by the raising tank section, the sides of the tanks shifted outwards before swivelling at two points forming very basic arms the top point being it's shoulder the lower being an elbow joint, heavy calibre rotating barrelled machine guns were fixed onto the end of these basic arms, the base of the Tanks stopped becoming vertical at the back of the treads the base now acting like torso, a small rectangular Vehicon like head unfolded from within the top of the tank base as the turret of the tanks position onto their banks shifted upwards covering the backs of what would be their shoulders the main gun pivoted downwards as it rested just next to the head pointing forwards.

Airachnid stared on in a mix of confusion, small amounts of shock and slight amazement.

"Primitive in comparison I know, but it's a start." Silas said commenting on the transformation of his "MECH Drones".

"Without a T-Cog or Energon?" Airachnid began her expression altering to that of being slightly impressed. "And on such a primitive planet. That's somewhat impressive" she dared to admit, Silas was still smirking, he'd gotten her approval at least, normally others approval wasn't necessary but her's, Airachnid's, he found having her approval made the little project all the more satisfying.

The Autobots looked on at the MECH Drones which had separated and taken aim at them.

"What the frag?" Wheeljack said looking at them his blasters ready. "MECH's made their OWN Transformers" he said in a state of disbelief, the emotionless drones opened fired with their heavy calibre arm mounted weaponry, the bullets unleashed slammed repeatedly into the bodies of the Autobots, each singular bullet did little damage to their bodies, but the speed they were coming and the amount that were hitting them began to further dent and break their armor.

"Autobots take cover!" Optimus ordered as they split up taking immediate cover from the barrage of bullets.

Silas placed a small communications device around his ear, then turned the small arm microphone towards his mouth before placing both of his arms behind his back comfortably.

"Units One through Six regroup and converge on the western perimeter, Units Seven though twelve Eastward Perimeter, the rest of you forward and follow, seek and terminate" Silas ordered before the drones veered off onto their given mission.

"Do you believe the Drones will be victorious?" Airachnid asked looking at Silas. "I thought you wanted to use the Virus" she continued a little puzzled.

"I am sure the Drones could destroy them, but probably not today, these are the first wave my dear Airachnid, just to test their combat effectiveness. I'm sure we'll be using the virus soon enough." Silas replied to her calmly, he looked at her seeing her about to speak a smirk upon her face, he interrupted. "Don't worry, you can have your fun with Arcee, just if it pleases you try and combined your wants with our wants hmm" he asked rather than ordered, he knew how to speak to Airachnid, how to get her in the right mood, a more helpful mood.

Airachnid smirked as she thought, playing through her little plan in her head.

"Of course. I think I can make it so we BOTH get what we want" she chuckled a sinister cold chuckle.

"Excellent" Silas replied calmly before turning back to look at the battlefield.

The Autobots were keeping themselves hidden while trying to assess their situation.

Arcee looked around seeing Bumblebee and Bulkhead next to her.

"Alright." She spoke up keeping her voice quiet and keeping herself hidden while getting the attention of her comrades. "So MECH have made some sort of primitive drones, which pack some punch to them" she spoke out, saying what they know trying to get a better picture of their situation.

"Don't care how right now" Bulkhead spoke out, like Arcee keeping himself quiet and as hidden as he could regardless of his large size. Bulkhead didn't even chance a look around the buildings corner in case he was spotted.

"They have us outnumbered" he continued.

"Well aren't we always?" Arcee quipped in a slight joking manner, Bulkhead chuckled slightly.

"yeah." He said plainly as his short chuckle stopped. "MECH have the relic, and we've been separated and those Drones are more than likely looking for us" he said before looking back at Arcee.

Bumblebee let out a series of buzzes and quiet whirrs. Arcee nodded slowly to her yellow friend.

"I know we can take them Bee, but they we've got Airachnid to deal with and she may be using the relic, those Drones are just buying them more time to get that thing open." Arcee grumbled believing she knew what MECH's plan was.

A slow rumble from the ground indicated to Arcee and the others that the Drones were nearby, the heavy mechanical grumble of the moving treads further exclaimed their presence, they didn't seem to be able to track the Autobots.

"Plan?" Bulkhead asked quietly as he looked at Arcee. Bumblebee looked between his two friend, he thought for a moment before tapping them to get their attention, Arcee and Bulkhead looked at the yellow scout who beckoned them closer, doing so he began to whisper in his own damaged language, Arcee and Bulkhead nodded slowly as they listened.

Bumblebee laid out his plan to his allies through beeps, it was a simple plan, but it was a plan none the less.

"Alright" Arcee began quietly. "So who's the distraction?" she looked at Bumblebee then Bulkhead.

Bumblebee pointed to Arcee releasing a few more incoherent words Bulkhead looked at the scout as he spoke before looking at Arcee.

"Bee's right Arcee, you're the most agile of us, you can dodge those tin cans' weapons." He said pointing his thumb behind him as he spoke about the Drones.

"Alright. I'll look out, then we'll execute Bumblebee's plan. Ready?" she told them, Bulkhead and Bumblebee readied their blasters. "Alright" Arcee finished before sticking her head around the hangar they were using as cover. She saw the MECH Drones searching for them.

"They must be using primitive scanning methods. Namely just looking" she said quietly, a little surprised by the limited scanning abilities the Drones had especially since they were of MECH's design. Arcee shrugged before jumping and firing her blasters at the closest Drone, the simple alloy being torn and burnt open by the hot blast of Energon, the others spun around with surprising speed and immediately opened fire with heavy calibre rounds.

Arcee shielded herself before running off in another direction the Drones turned and began to follow her as Bulkhead and Bumblebee leapt out from their cover and opened fire at the other Drones their Energon bolts tearing through them with ease.

"These things aint so tough!" Bulkhead exclaimed loudly with a smirk as the last one shattered against the ground.

Arcee walked back up to her comrades. "Yeah you'd think with all the Vehicon parts they collected they'd make something more… durable" Arcee herself was surprised at the ease of their destruction, true enough they were impressive by human standards, but even so, all three Autobots believes MECH could have done better.

Bumblebee voiced his opinion through his own damaged language.

"I agree, these are probably just prototypes. Just to test how well they're working" Arcee grumbled, if it were true it had suddenly become so obvious why they were easily destroyed and so underequipped in terms of functions.

"Ah well, we better find Optimus and Jackie" Bulkhead said as he turned only to be hit by a powerful shell knocking him off of his feet. Arcee and Bumblebee turned seeing two more Drones roll up to them firing their heavy calibre machine gun rounds at them. Arcee and Bumblebee shielded their more important parts with the hands namely their processors and their spark chambers, the two Autobots grimaced in pain feeling the heated explosive rounds detonate on impact.

"Can't fault them for their fire power though!" Arcee called out to which Bumblebee beeped in agreement. "Come on Bulk we got to get to cover!" she called back to her large green ally.

"Ugh…" he grumbled as he sat up a crack in his chest from the shot. "Ratchet is gunna scrap me." He groaned before looking at his team mates covering him best they could. "Alright guys MOVE!" he yelled, Arcee and Bumblebee didn't question him as they dived to the side as Bulkhead fired two bolts of Energon at the attacking Drones destroying them instantly.

"If MECH make enough of those and make them better" Bulkhead began as he grumbled.

"Then this war would get a lot harder" Arcee finished looking at the smouldering ruins of the Drones, "a three way war" she sighed, things were going to get much more complex much faster.

"We should go find Optimus and Wheeljack." Arcee said turning towards Bulkhead as he rose to his feet and Bumblebee walked up to them.

Bumblebee released a few bleeps and whirrs from his throat as he looked at Arcee.

"Scrap, you're right the Relic. We should go find it while we aren't dealing with any Drones, good thinking Bumblebee" Arcee said patting the scout's arm who in turn release a pleasant mechanical sound and gave her a thumbs up.

Meanwhile Optimus dropped the final of the MECH Drones, Wheeljack pull his blade from within another then turned to look at the large Autobot leader seeing a look of dread on his metallic face.

"What's wrong Optimus? We beat them didn't we?" Wheeljack asked confused at Optimus expression.

"We beat Drones Wheeljack, but the problem is this, these are, even by primitive standards, Transformers, humans or MECH at the very least have found a way to replicate our base design without the aid of Energon or a T-Cog." Optimus said turning at last to the wrecker.

"Yeah that's true, but then how do they work without that? Human fossil fuels and simple pistons? These things have no processors how do they even function?" he asked.

Optimus looked at him and pointed at Wheeljack's right sword the one of which he had just withdrew from the Drone.

"That is how" Optimus said coldly, the cold tone was more directed at the methods MECH had use rather than at Wheeljack himself, who turned confused to look at his blade seeing a slow glimmer of red run down the blade, the liquid began to drip ever so slowly onto the ground, Wheeljack stared at the substance at first in confusion then in shock.

"Blood" he began shaking off the substance best he could before looking at the Drone which had produced the blood, Wheeljack looked at Optimus momentarily who was glaring at the Drone before Wheeljack reached forward putting his thumb forcefully through the stab wound and forced open the Drone, the remains of a MECH soldier sat there cleaved cleanly in half from head to groin sat there blood pouring from his cold lifeless body, small wires and protrusion appeared to have been jammed into his spine and brain.

"They used their own men" Wheeljack said in a state of shock at how MECH seemed to disregard their own soldiers.

"MECH has always been questionable in their practices and methods at best, but THIS…" Optimus said pointing at the dead MECH soldier. "…is just monstrous" Optimus narrowed his optics then looked at the main building. "We should go find Arcee and the others and regroup to attack the MECH base" he said to Wheeljack though didn't look at him.

"Well if Arcee, Bulk and the Bee are working over more Drones shouldn't we go get the relic?" Wheeljack asked simply.

Optimus was in thought for a moment before looking to Wheeljack and nodded.

"This may be our best chance I'm afraid" Optimus admitted, they had to retrieve the Iacon Relic.

"Well come on then!" Wheeljack called out to Optimus before taking off into a sprint towards the main base, Optimus watched him momentarily before running towards the base himself.

"We must not split up Wheeljack!" Optimus called out to him. "MECH are cunning and will exploit any momentary weakness, be it separation or an open wound" he said his final few words having a deep coldness to them. Optimus tried his best to sound remain calm at all times but some things made the Prime emotional, MECH and Megatron were just two things that made him mad and with the perversion of his species and the lack of respect for MECH's own kind including their own soldiers, his anger towards them was growing ever stronger.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, no charging in without thinking I know, they don't call me Slug." He said before looking at the base as Optimus stopped beside him. "I don't hear anything" Wheeljack said quietly, Silas and Airachnid had gone inside, hidden. Optimus and Wheeljack turned seeing Arcee and the others run into view.

"Hey! There you are" Wheeljack said waving to them. "Surprise seeing you three here" he joked with a chuckle.

"Oh sure, big surprise" Arcee chuckled then looked at the base. "They're in there somewhere, Airachnid and Silas and they have the relic" she grumbled as she scanned the base from left to right and back again.

"Indeed, we must get the relic back immediately" Optimus said drawing out his blaster from his right arm and fired at the large hangar door blowing the thin metal open, Optimus walked forward cautiously. "Autobots follow my lead prepare for anything."

The other Autobots followed Optimus inside their weapons drawn as scanned the immediate area as they entered, Optimus looked around carefully, they were in a large hangar area, nothing so special or significant.

"Is it me? Or does something just not process right about our sudden situation" Arcee asked looking around training both her blasters in line with her optics. The silence was all the answer she needed, something was definitely wrong about the area, but what?

A sudden voice broke the eerie silence, a cold yet powerful voice seemingly omnipresent in origin.

"Greetings Autobots!" came the voice, the Autobots looked around quickly their scanners working in over time, large metal doors slammed shut behind them, they turned and stared at the large reinforced panels.

"I knew this was a trap" Wheeljack commented with anger in his voice as the room suddenly filled with light beamed down from above. The Autobots covered their optics as they reset for the sudden change of light levels, they turned their gaze to the owner of the omnipresent voice. Silas.

"Welcome again Autobots" he said in his usual tone of voice a smirk crossing over his face.

"We are here for the Relic Silas, give it to us and we shall leave!" Optimus demanded a coldness to his voice, his seemingly endless patience were beginning to wear thin.

"Oh if you want it Optimus Prime, you must TAKE it" Silas told him without fear staring the large Autobot leader, Optimus aimed his blaster at Silas, who in turn could see the charging Energon build up through the dark barrel.

"I do no fear you or your threat Prime. Besides, you'll need that weapon for more…. Important things" Silas said a glint of confidence in his eye as he smirked once more, Optimus narrowed his optics before the sound of opening shutters was hear, the Autobots looked to their sides seeing the walls rise up revealing more Drones, many Drones, and a large container made form reinforced glass, a green sickly substance bubbling inside, a small caution on the side of the glass reading "Warning Hot".

Optimus looked back to Silas position seeing him gone, he narrowed his optics preparing to turn and fire at the Drones along with his Autobot allies only for the Drones to open fire first, firing massive powerful shells from their over shoulder turrets. The Shells hit the Autobots dead on knocking them off their feet, cracking their armor, damaging their joints before the Drones unleashed a barrage of bullets slamming into the Autobots' damaged armor cracking it more opening it up to reveal their more sensitive metal alloy underneath, the bullets unloaded into them before they had a chance to get up.

Arcee yelled out in pain using her hands to best cover her processor, her spark chamber and any bare low armoured metal, she kicked the floor with her legs shuffling herself back but to little avail, she and the others were totally surrounded taking fire from all locations. The others weren't fairing much better, Bulkhead even with his thicker reinforced armor was taking damage, the hail of bullets keeping him pinned to the ground, Bumblebee and Wheeljack were fairing just as badly as Arcee using their hands to cover up their essential parts. Optimus continued to rise only to be shot back down with shell fire, red armor shattered crashing to the ground Optimus groaned in pain his optics closed tightly.

Arcee hand finally burst open from the hail of bullets as a single bullet finally tore through her creating a hole through her palm, she cried out in pain, her armor buckling, breaking, crashing against the floor, she couldn't hold on, pain washed over her, they'd walked right into MECHs trap, how could they after so centuries of battling their sworn enemies the Decepticons did they allow themselves to be trapped and seemingly brought to their knees by MECH. Underestimation, they'd moved in with confidence and anger clouding their processors, they'd underestimated MECH and underestimated these primitive human design Drones. And now they were paying for it.

Arcee continued to shuffle herself back across the floor still feeling the pain of bullets even behind her from the rear Drones, she'd failed, she let down Optimus, the other Autobots, she'd let down Earth, she'd let down Jack.

'_Jack…' _ Arcee thought to herself, the best thing that had happened to her since arriving on Earth, her mind though clouded with pain drifted back to her little daydream earlier that day, her and Jack married, somehow with children, and a large house, a home, a beautiful home and a beautiful life.

"No!" Arcee said to herself in anger. "I will NOT leave Jack" she gritted her teeth and closed her optics forcing her weakened body to stand, she heard fire of turrets probably aiming for her, she opened her optics just in time to dodge out of its way the shell moving past her destroying a single Drone behind her, Arcee's anger rose within her.

'_I am NOT letting Jack down, I shall not' _She thought to herself as the bullets rained down upon her body she fought through the pain her mind locked on Jack, even now without him being their physically, he was giving her renewed determination.

"FRAG YOU ALL!" she yelled out in deepest rage opening her defences as her blasters unfolded from her arms as she opened fire at the Drones infront of her.

Optimus turned seeing Arcee in her rage, his optics opened wide, he could see this strength this determination something that possibly surpassed his.

'_So this is the power of love' _Optimus thought before narrowing his eyes shifting out his blasters and opened fire at the rear Drones.

"WE SHALL NOT FALL!" he yelled as his blasters tore through the Drones.

The others Autobots looked around before standing up, Arcee collapsed onto her knees her blasters being replaced with her damaged hands.

Bumblebee ran over to Arcee and knelt down next to her.

"I'm alright Bumblebee" Arcee said trying to diminish her allies concern for her, Bumblebee didn't believe her as he gently placed a hand on her back.

"Optimus. That was too close" Wheeljack commented his armor along with the others' smoking from the explosives that was contained within the bullets.

"I am aware Wheeljack, I… " Optimus began his voice becoming filled with sorrow. "I allowed my emotions cloud my judgement for a mere cycle and I nearly had us all offlined, that was poor leadership and I apologise" Optimus said looking at his fellow Autobots.

"Hey, we all make mistakes Optimus, even you, we're only Cybertronian" Bulkhead said with a reassuring smile, Optimus nodded slowly but was still not pleased with his actions.

"We've still got to find the relic" Arcee said as Bumblebee aided her to her feet. Optimus opened his mouth to speak but looked at Arcee more closely her class type was not overly design for prolonged fire, she was built for speed and stealth, not to sustain major damage unlike Bulkhead and even Wheeljack. Optimus frowned.

"Indeed Arcee, but I shall not risk a remember of this team to find it. You must rest, and allow your internal repairs to fix minor damage." Arcee nodded as Optimus finished, before he raised his head to the ceiling. "This whole area is reinforced, we could break through but it would take time." Optimus was silent for another moment as he tried to contact Ratchet, he groaned in annoyance but was unsurprised.

"Jammer" Bulkhead stated rather than asked, Optimus nodding slowly.

"So this MECH is really good at altering Cybertronian tech and using it for themselves" Wheeljack like Bulkhead said rather than asked, he had less dealings with MECH but had heard of them from Bulkhead and Miko.

"They are indeed a dangerous group of humans, but we are not yet safe." Optimus said slowly before looking at a large door.

"Arcee I need you to stay here, allow yourself to do minor repairs, any abled Autobot follow me." He said, Bulkhead and Wheeljack stepped forward, Bumblebee looked at Optimus and bleeped.

"Very wise Bumblebee, you may stay here with Arcee, repair yourself and keep her covered" Optimus said with a nod before he turned with Bulkhead and Wheeljack following him.

Arcee watched the three larger Autobots leave as she set her systems for internal repairs, she collapsed once again to her knees Bumblebee turned to aid her only to be waved off.

"I'm fine Bee, thanks" she sighed and looked around scrapped pieces of Drones surrounding them, and still that large tank of green fluid, undamaged, untouched still bubbling away. She narrowed her optics at it, unsure of the substance.

"You set your systems to repair?" she asked as she looked at Bumblebee who merely nodded in reply. Arcee winced, her internal repairs were helping her but the process was slow and she knew Airachnid was still here. Somewhere.

Bumblebee beeped in his usual style, as he pointed at the large tank.

"I saw it too Bee, don't know what it is" Arcee admitted before standing up slowly and making her way over to it, Bumblebee looked around keeping his blasters primed in case of another ambush they stepped up to the tank, she looked it up and down reading the various labels around the base of it.

"No identification, not a clue what it could be." Arcee thought out loud while Bumblebee merely observed from behind, he narrowed his optics and looked around before letting out a small whirring noise.

"What did you hear?" Arcee said turned to look at him, she grimaced and unsheathed her blades from the sides of her arms. Bumblebee prepared himself as did Arcee.

Suddenly before Arcee's optics Bumblebee was pulled up from the ground before he or she could react, Arcee's optics shot straight up into the air seeing Airachnid her eight spider legs keeping her on the ceiling as she webbed Bumblebee to the wall.

"You stay there precious little bee, I'll deal with YOU later" Airachnid smirked before looking down at Arcee who in turn raised her blasters and opened fire upon the vile Decepticon rogue, Airachnid laughed dodging the blaster fire with ease, she leapt off from the ceiling using her webs to swing across the room causing Arcee to lose track of her.

"SCRAP!" Arcee grimaced her internal repairs still working but slower now that she was in combat, she looked up to see Bumblebee. "Hang on! I'll get you down" she called out in a determined tone, but began to wonder how. "… Somehow …" she finished her voice less positive. She turned her optics and scanned for Airachnid, she could the feint sound of metal clattering against the walls, Airachnid was on the move, the vile Spider-Fem keeping to the shadows, the corners, ready to ambush her wary prey.

Arcee was being overly cautious, she was damaged, badly damaged and Airachnid was not only at full functioning capacity, but knowing how her relationship with MECH was going she was most likely more powerful than she was during their previous encounter. These facts gave Arcee a dark feeling in her spark, she was wondering if this would indeed be the end.

'_No come on, don't think like that! I've got Jack to go home too. And I'm not letting him be unprotected with this psycho on this planet' _Arcee told herself mentally, as her optics scanned the room.

Arcee rolled leapt and forward rolled over to the other side of the room turning quickly searching for Airachnid. Nothing.

"You couldn't have just disappeared" Arcee said quietly, she could hear the sound of Bumblebee struggling to break free, but now there was no sound of Airachnid, no metal spider feet tapping against a solid surface. Nothing. "Don't tell me MECH has made you invisible, that would truly ruin my Solar Cycle" Arcee gritted her teeth hoping MECH HADN'T given Airachnid cloaking abilities.

Arcee felt something hit the back of her feet before being slammed into the ground as her feet were pulled from under her. Arcee grunted then looked up seeing Airachnid pulling her up with two of her spider legs, her blaster palms aiming directly at her.

"Try it Arcee, we'll see how long you last" Arcee stared her eyes as Airachnid spoke in her dark yet sultry tone of voice, it made Arcee want to vomit if it were physically possible for her to, she looked at Bumblebee stuck to the wall then at Airachnid, she'd have one shot to escape.

Arcee moved quickly turning her body best she could leaning forwards with her arm and fired a shot of Energon at Airachnid's legs, causing the femme to drop Arcee, who in turn sliced her legs free of the webbing with a quick blaster to blade change and swipe with her left arm while blasting Airachnid with wild covering fire.

Arcee spun and landed on her feet and rolled out of sight as Airachnid landed on her eight spider legs moments after Arcee, the femme aimed her palm blasters and fired at Arcee, Airachnid laughed watching Arcee rush for cover the odd few shots nicking her in the shoulder or on the thigh.

"You can't keep running Arcee, you're damaged, you're broken, I'm stronger than ever" Airachnid said her words brimming with confidence.

Bumblebee watched from high up still trying to break free, yet used this time to allow his systems to further repair himself, hoping that with repairs he'd be strong enough to break out, he could see Arcee rolling and dodging Airachnid's Energon bolts, but she was slower than normal the Drones having done a lot of damage to her.

Arcee knew she was slow by comparison right now, but she wouldn't give up, she could hear the Spider Femme coming closer, she moved behind a pillar then ducked down low. She heard laughing before a large spiked spider leg burst through the pillar, Arcee jumped up out of her cover and brought a hard fist into Airachnid's face, Arcee unsheathed her blades and swung them in professional yet rapid combo of movements, Airachnid was unable to block or dodge the first few strikes due to her sudden disorientation from Arcee's hard punch but quickly regained her composure, before blocking both Arcee's arms with her spider legs and palm blasted Arcee away from her sending the Autobot femme hurtling through the air and hitting the ground hard.

Meanwhile the other Autobots had been engaged by what seemed a full battalion of MECH equipment, Tanks, Tank Drones, and standard MECH soldiers all firing at them, the Autobots could spy the Relic at the far end of the long and large room but were too heavily pinned down.

"What're we going to do Optimus?" Bulkhead yelled out looking at his leader who had taken cover behind a wall.

"We will have to do what we can Bulkhead" a thought came to Optimus, "Wheeljack do you have any grenades left over?" he asked, Wheeljack thought for a moment then checked his side.

"Scrap, no I must have dropped it" he cursed loudly before banging his elbow against the pillar he hid behind causing it to crack a little.

"Careful Jackie you don't want to break you're only cover!" Bulkhead called out, Wheeljack just nodded. "Well what else are we going to do?"

"Pot Shots" Bulkhead said as he shifted his mace into his blaster and began firing randomly around his large cover without looking.

Optimus knew it wasn't the best plan, but it was something.

"Agreed!" Optimus said as he himself shifted his right arm into a blaster and opened fired randomly keeping the rest of his body covered.

The Energon shots were firing wide, and randomly but the tactic was effective, the odd few shots would burn through the body of a Drone, but there was still many of them, the Autobots could hear treads moving the tanks or the Drones were moving up and their cover was falling to pieces.

"Things aint looking good Prime" Wheeljack said looking at Optimus.

"We cannot falter now, not when we are so close, stay strong Wheeljack, Bulkhead, we will make it through this." Optimus tried to bring up moral for his troops, but truly things were looking bleak as the last parts of their cover fell. "AUTOBOTS RETURN FIRE!" He yelled out.

Simultaneously the three mighty Autobots rose up from their shattered cover, their blasters primed and ready before firing at the approaching Tanks which were being covered by the Drones.

"JACKIE GET BEHIND ME!" Bulkhead yelled out to his friend, Wheeljack looked at him a little reluctant to use his friend as cover but Bulkhead merely nodding to him confidently, Wheeljack jumped over to him and hid behind him poking his arms around the side of Bulkhead and opened fired.

"You tell anyone I'm in this position and I'll tell everyone how you screamed back on Jar-Jar 5" Wheeljack said in a slight humours yet threatening tone.

"Oh COME ON Jackie, that one time and I'll never live it down, will I? I'll never live it down" Bulkhead said to his friend as they both fired.

Optimus meanwhile concentrated mostly on firing at MECH making sure to dodge the heavy shell fire, yet he was happy Bulkhead and Wheeljack had at least switched their defeatist states of mind for something more positive, regardless of what they were talking about.

Arcee was thrown hard against a pillar by Airachnid who had a firm hold of the blue Autobot's legs, the pillar shattered upon impact as Airachnid continued to swing her nemesis around using her augmented strength given to her by her lover Silas. She smirked at how powerful she was now, how much her upgrades were easily turning the tide in her on-going battle against Arcee, now finally she could offline her enemy and move onto her succulent human partner, with that thought Airachnid let go of Arcee and threw her across the room. Arcee crashed hard into the wall yelling out in pain as before she hit the ground hard.

Arcee's systems were horribly damaged, her left knee servo had seized up, locking into place painfully, she lid on the ground Energon dripping from her mouth.

"Ssssscrap!" she hissed in pain, her left optic shut having been damaged before looking up seeing Airachnid confidently walk towards her, swaying her hips as if she had already won, Arcee narrowed her right optic in anger, something caught her attention, a grenade. Wheeljack's grenade, Airachnid hadn't yet noticed it, probably too confident and her optics to finely set on Arcee's damaged form.

'_That's it just keep looking at me… keep looking' _Arcee thought to herself dragging herself forward, though more to hide her switching her right arm out for her blaster, her optics locked onto the grenade, to further Airachnid's confidence Arcee laid her face against the ground in a defeated manner not moving her body. Her ploy worked Airachnid raised her head and laughed once. Her confidence was shining through her like the sun, totally unaware of the trap she was literally walking into.

Airachnid brought up her hands the holes within her palms opened up as a purple light began to glow, Arcee's demise was in sight her sights, a single blast to further weaken her then dismantle her piece by piece, then send leave hide Arcee's head leaving only her body for the Autobots to find… if they survived. Airachnid smirked with sickening glee her thought of victory suddenly shattered as Arcee went into action raising her hidden blaster arm and fired multiple shots at the grenade the first few shots missing as she predicted only for one shot to strike it causing it to explode viciously.

Airachnid was knocked off of her feet and thrown across the room crashing into the wall head first as her body followed, the force nearly causing her head to buckle and break and sink into her torso, Airachnid crashed into the ground hard, Arcee looked at the downed Airachnid then looked at her leg she rolled onto her back slowly lifting up her stiff leg, grabbed a hold of her lower leg and pulled with great force causing her knee to forcefully unstiffen making Arcee cry out in pain.

Arcee groaned her audio receptors picking up Bumblebee still struggling followed by panicked beeps.

"I'm online Bee, I got Airachnid, seems Wheeljack dropped a grenade… lucky for me" Arcee rolled onto her front immediately initiating her internal repairs the systems going into overdrive to fix her, she stood up slowly and walked out into the main area where she and the other had been trapped.

Arcee turned around and looked up seeing Bumblebee, the young scout had just managed to get his right arm free. "I don't think, I'm in any shape to get you down Bee, I can. I can barely stand up straight" Arcee admitted. "And to think, I promise Ratchet I'd stop getting myself nearly Offlined" she allowed herself to joke that once, Bumblebee let out a series of happier beeps as he chuckled in return.

There was a sudden heavy metallic thudding sound behind Arcee, she turned around slowly, cautiously and saw Airachnid slow getting up, the damage from the grenade mostly superficial a slight scratching of the armor a few dents in her.

Rather than rage Airachnid stared at Arcee with a strange sense of joy, her usual sick twisted variation of joy.

"Very good Arcee, that was inventive… lucky but inventive." She laughed even dared to clap her adversary Arcee stared at Airachnid in horror. Airachnid noticed her expression and just chuckled gently. "Oh come now Arcee, as valiant as an attempt as that was, did you really think it'd put me down when I'm practically working at full power?" she chuckled again and shook her head from side to side. "I'm going to enjoy this so much more now" Airachnid said with a smirk, Arcee heard Airachnid's spider legs shift into a different mode, the legs width grew as they expanded the blades retracting back as the tips opened up purple Energon began to glow within them.

"SCRAP!" Arcee called out preparing to move only for Airachnid's legs to open fire with a mighty barrage of Energon bolts, the bolts much more powerful than they were from their last encounter. Arcee scream out as the bolts hit her, her body being knocked back from the barrage her armor breaking, parts melting.

Bumblebee stared on in horror his need to break free renewed, he mentally growled in anger, he released a low hum which represented a deep throated growl, he looked at his free arm opening out his blasters he began to fire at the wall randomly causing the structure to crumble.

Arcee continued to be knocked back step by step by the barrage of Energon, Arcee activated her blades to aid in defending her body, though of little use as the Energon slammed against them the blades beginning to melt.

"Oh don't worry Arcee this is just to make you NICE and TENDER!" Airachnid laughed as she stepped forward her spider-leg blasters continuing their onslaught of Energon fire.

Arcee groaned in pain her body was giving up, she still had a good amount of Energon in her body, it was her body that was letting her down, a stray shot slammed into her knee causing her to collapse upon it, Arcee grimaced her defence dropped momentarily, with her guard down the hail of Energon crashed into her, she felt her body began to crumble, her structure weakening, her parts beginning to melt, her chassis type wasn't design for prolonged punishment no matter how much her will power could take.

" Aww after all these cycles Arcee, if THIS how it'll end for you?" Airachnid smirked at her own words, her tone calm and playful, Arcee grimaced in annoyance she didn't want it to end like this. Airachnid continued her prolonged fire only to see a large chunk of rock drop infront of her, Airachnid stopped her continuous fire and looked as the rock shattered at the floor, Arcee groaned her body smoking as she fell onto her back, Airachnid turned her attention back to Arcee preparing to continue firing at her until she heard a loud metallic bang behind her.

Airachnid spun around swinging her Spider-Legs only for the attack to be blocked by an angered Bumblebee who proceeded to grab her legs and slam his fist into her torso repeatedly before lowering his arm and bringing his powerful fist up under Airachnid's chin knocking her off the ground, Bumblebee readied both pairs of blasters and opened fire at Airachnid wildly the scouts weaponry tearing at some of the psychotic femmes armor damaged now beginning to damage her, he continued his offensive fire turning his gaze quickly over to Arcee before strafing to her side, Airachnid continued taking Bumblebee's fire, however her thicker armor was putting up enough defence to allow her to move out of the way of Bumblebee's weaponry.

Bumblebee let out a series of panicking whirrs while trying to raise Optimus on his intercom, he let out annoyed beeps upon remembering the jammer.

"I'll be okay Bumblebee, just, try and keep her off me for a few nano clicks." Arcee said weakly as her internal repairs continued to work on her body, Bumblebee had sufficient internal repairs to his body throughout the battle between Arcee and Airachnid, he wasn't at top fighting form but he was better off than Arcee had been to begin with.

He dare not leave Arcee's side as he scanned, keeping on the defensive his arm mounted blasters scanned the area in line with his optics, there was no noise, not a sound, he was ready for an ambush, for blasters for webbing, he was just hoping the others were having better luck.

Optimus hit the ground but rolled back up onto his feet. He stared at the relic just beyond their reach, MECH had been far too prepared for this, they seemed to have planned everything, just waiting to set their trap. The battle from Waspinator had damaged them already, and further battle had not aided them well to retrieve the relic. He looked seeing Wheeljack fall to one knee after he was hit by a powerful shot from a Drone.

"Optimus!" came Ratchet's voice over the intercom, Optimus' eye opened in surprised.

"Ratchet? How did you break through the jammer?" Optimus asked in surprise, Ratchet was silent for a moment.

"I didn't the jammer is offline, I've only just pinged your frequencies, Arcee is damaged badly." Ratchet informed him in worry for her condition.

"I am aware Ratchet, but her internal repairs will be keeping her functioning at adequate levels" Optimus spoke in reply not knowing about the battle with Airachnid.

"Adequate levels? Optimus Arcee is heavily damaged" Ratchet spoke in protest.

It was then Optimus had realised it, cursing himself for such foolishness for not seeing it immediately. Airachnid wasn't in this battle. Arcee was damaged along with a damaged Bumblebee, the perfect situation. Optimus closed his optics in self-disgust.

"I have been so blind to the area around me that it could cost us another friend." Optimus said coldly. "I was blinded by our need for the Relic", Optimus looked at Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK!" he ordered. "I SHALL PROVIDE COVER!" he yelled as Bulkhead looked at him in surprise, Wheeljack just patted Bulkhead's shoulder the two began running as Optimus fired back at them slowly making his way to the exit.

Airachnid had begun her attacked again coming up from under Bumblebee using her drill legs, the scout stumbled before falling flat on his torso he rolled onto his back as Airachnid landed infront of him her bladed spider-legs slashing at his body relentlessly, Bumblebee groaned trying to protect himself, unable to move less he risk the chance of being offlined.

"Spiders always destroy Bees!" Airachnid said coldly in a predatory like voice. "At least on this planet they do" she concluded her bladed continuing to hit the yellow scout.

Arcee raised her head weakly and looked at Bumblebee being attacked by Airachnid, she gritted her metallic teeth in rage, forcing herself past her pain, past her damage, leaping up from the ground she mindlessly charged the Rogue Decepticon, barging into her body and forced her back, Arcee's feet slamming rapidly against the floor as she ran, Airachnid winced from the sudden impact before slashing at Arcee's back with her legs and her clawed hands, before having second thoughts, her legs shifted back into blasters as her palms opened out.

Arcee heard the subtle transformation of her weaponry, she snarled in rage before leaping forward and slamming Airachnid into the wall knocking her weapons back into their default bladed form, the wall gave way slightly causing a few stray rocks to slam onto Airachnid's head, she spider narrowed her optics as Arcee stepped back, unsheathing her damaged blades, Airachnid turned her gaze to the tank beside her, she smirked now was her chance, Arcee lashed out only for Airachnid to grab her arm, then the other, with all her might Airachnid spun and slammed Arcee into the tank causing it to shatter, the green liquid poured over Arcee's body.

Airachnid smirked hearing a faint hissing sound, Arcee cried out in agony as the liquid began to seep in through her wounds, through her alloy, into her body, Arcee's body felt like it was burning from the inside the pain excruciating, Airachnid watched Arcee twitch frantically as she screamed and cried this virus was already damaging her internals, like it was supposed to.

"You like Silas' little virus Arcee?" she chuckled and leaned in closer to her screaming enemy. "Compliments of your strange Cybertronian eating "friend" Airachnid said mentioning Dynobot. "A perfect virus, destroys you from the inside OUT!" she growled for a moment before laughing.

Arcee could feel her insides heat up rapidly, almost feeling like they were going to melt, she couldn't move, she could barely think, the pain was beyond anything she had physically experienced before, she felt, cold while burning, her spark was weakening, she could feel her existence fading.

Airachnid watched in glee onto to be blasted from behind hitting the wall hard before falling flat on her back.

"ARCEE!" Optimus called out in alarm. "RATCHET EMERGENCY GROUND BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY!" Optimus yelled out demandingly, a tone he rarely used, Optimus looked over Arcee's body tried to figure out what to do before finally simply picking up and holding her out, making sure none of the corrosive material touch him, Arcee' scream becoming distorted as the material affected her voice box, her voice turning into a pained bird like squawk.

The green vortex of the ground bridge opened up, Bulkhead and Wheeljack picked up Bumblebee as they ran through, Optimus with Arcee following quickly behind.

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet exclaimed in horror as Optimus ran through the ground bridge.

"Ratchet Arcee need immediate attention!" Optimus said in a near panicked tone. Ratchet nodded and ran to the med-bay with Optimus. "Do not allow this substance to touch you" Optimus warned the medic, Ratchet looked it over Arcee's broken voice damaging further contracting her voice going higher and higher pitched turning into a shriek, Ratchet winced in pain feeling his audio receptors beginning to overload from the sound, Ratchet strapped Arcee down tightly against the berth making sure she would stop thrashing, immediately he got his equipment and began to scan her.

"This will take a few cycles Optimus, it would seem you all need aid, help Bumblebee first then I'll turn to the rest of you" Ratchet said worry and care in his voice, Optimus nodded before turning to see Bulkhead and Wheeljack placed Bumblebee down.

"Hold on Bee you just rest, you're safe now" Bulkhead said slowly and calmly the damaged Bumblebee raised a thumb in approval, before turning his optics to look at the thrashing yet retrained Arcee.

"ARCEE!" called Jack's voice, the Autobots turned seeing their humans partners climb out of June's car. With a raised brow Optimus checked his internal clock, they'd been gone for hours.

"Jack…" Optimus said stepping towards the young human teen, he watched as Jack simply ran in between his legs to get to her. "Jack no!" he called out watching the boy continue to run towards Arcee.

"NO ARCEE!" He cried out tears falling from his face, Ratchet moved in Jack's way.

"Please Jack, let me finish my scans." Ratchet said almost in a pleading tone of voice, the others would have been surprised in any other situation, but this was incredibly serious, and not like many situations. Jack climbed up regardless of Ratchet's words, the medic tried to grab Jack only for the young boy to duck and dive out of his way as he climbed up onto Arcee, the femme couldn't think, couldn't feel her pain unbearable her screaming worse.

Jack placed his hand on her, inadvertently placing it upon the green chemical, Jack pulled back his hand in pain feeling a sudden sting, then he noticed the chemical splashed all over her.

Ratchet and Jack watched in confusion, shock and horror, as the chemical seemingly became active seeping through her body rapidly disappearing into her body, Arcee stopped screaming only to arch her back up then release one final ground shaking scream before her body hit the med-bay hard, limp, lifeless.

"NOOOOO!" Jack cried out his tears falling onto her body as he climbed on top of her. "ARCEE!" he cried taking a hold of her face in his hands. "Come on Arcee, COME ON!" he pleaded with the unmoving femme, his heart shattered in his chest as he held her, he pressed his lips to her hoping, praying something would happen, hoping his kiss would awaken his sleeping beauty, though nothing happened.

"By the all spark" Ratchet said quietly stepping back staring at the sight before him, Miko's, June's and Raf's eyes filled with tears as they watched Jack hold his lover crying his eyes, his heart and his soul out, before succumbing to his heart ache, and emotional breakdown, his body collapsed upon her, becoming as limp and motionless as hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – The Demon Within. The Angel Reborn.

"Jack" came a soft voice from the darkness like a soft breeze of the wind against his ears.

Jack felt his eyes open slowly, he could feel rough ground beneath his feet, he could hear the sound of dripping water from above splattering against the floor at a slow but continuous rhythm, shaking his head slowly from side to side his eyes focused on the world around him it was darkened but not impossible to see, he remembered falling asleep on Arcee, terrified for her life as the vile green sludge sunk its way into her body, he remembered the stinging pain in his hand like a needle darting through his skin as he had placed his hand accidentally upon it, and watched in horror as the sludge came to life sinking further into her, seemingly ending her existence. But now he found himself here, in some form of cave.

"Where am I?" Jack thought out loud before turning to spot a light nearby, slowly and carefully he walked towards it careful as to not be seen by anything or anyone. The walk seemed long and strenuous his legs filled with pain, his body beginning to weaken from exhaustion.

Finally he made it to the light, stepping out from the darkness he could see more clearly, his eyes adjusting to the increased light, he scanned the area carefully. Lanterns. Many of them lighting a large room that merely went up and up and up, Jack took note of its circular shape and smoothened pathway that lead up higher, how did he end up at the bottom? Why was he here? He didn't know, he truthfully didn't care. His entire world was lost, Arcee was gone.

"JACK!" cried a female voice in horror and panic, Jack's eyes looked around frantically.

"ARCEE!?" he called out, she was alive? But how? He still didn't care, it was his woman, HIS WOMAN, he wouldn't let her go so easily. And if need be, he would give his life for hers. Jack took another step forward only to hear the clanking of metal, confused Jack looked down at himself, finding himself covered from head to toe in old Medieval armor.

The armor was bulky but somehow light, he gazed at it a dark but shiny armour, he looked to his side finding a sword in a sheath and a shield connected to his left arm.

"What the?" Jack questioned quietly, he looked to his side, a helmet, not like a normal medieval helmet, this one, once donned would cover his whole head and face, the features of it looked monstrous a thick metal face plate would protect his face from injury. A "jaw" stuck out jutted, not to different from Optimus' battle mouth plate when active however this seemed more, monstrous in appearance.

"JACK HELP ME!" Arcee's voice cried out again, Jack looked up he knew it was her he could hear her from above.

"I'M COMING ARCEE!" he cried out to his love, he reached down and grabbed the helmet placing it over his head, somehow he felt it lock into place, as his breathing got heavier, he felt angrier, about everything, about Vince, about MECH, Airachnid, Megatron and the Decepticons, he wanted them gone, he wanted them dead NO. He wanted them Destroyed! Utterly Broken. He removed the sword from its sheath and charged ahead, somehow his fatigue all but gone as he charged up the circular pathway as he ascended up the room.

Jack stopped as dead in his track as he heard a commotion ahead, the sound of men all with the same voice talking to one another about an escapee, Jack guessed it was him they were talking about, he saw the men from a far off light, many of them Six in total all dressed from head to toe in deep black armor. Jack narrowed his eyed behind his helmet the sword though large seemed weightless, he prepared himself, the very thought of killing these men if they stood in his way came up in his mind, but what chilled him more than anything, was the fact that he didn't care, he needed to find his lover, and these men were in his way. Their funeral.

Jack charged the knights, the first lashed out bringing down his blade to Jack who blocked it with his large but light shield, Jack snarled darkly bringing up his right arm which held his blade the blade cleaving its way through his first opponent like a flaming blade through butter, blood and entrails scattered across the floor and the nearby wall as the knights before him charged at him in force, Jack let out an almost monstrous roar as he charged ahead battering them with his shield all of them stumbling back, some fall to the ground, mercilessly Jack raised his shield and brought it down upon the throat of a downed opponent, using the sharp edge to slice straight through its target and carve into the ground below blood erupting from the severed throat the body twitch rapidly as life drifted from it.

Jack raised his eyes to his still living opponents, he had another rush of anger, suddenly finding a problem with the fact that they were breathing, a problem he didn't like at all, a problem he would soon fix. Snarling remembering Arcee's cried for help Jack felt like he was possessed by the devil itself as he charged at them swinging his blade with ruthless yet professional tenacity, the blade cleaving through them leaving only one whom tried to run, possibly to warn others, Jack had a sudden burst of speed overcome him as he charged his remaining opponent the knight looking back at Jack as he tried to speed up, to no use, as Jack got closer and closer finally impaling the knight with his sword the blade penetrating the black armor and right through the wall.

Jack watched as the man cried out in pain, his rage still unchanged, he didn't just want this man to die, he and other had taken the most important thing in his existence away from him, NO Jack wanted this man's suffering to be agonising. But time was of the essence. With an amazing feet of strength Jack brought up his arm once the blade slicing up through the man's body and up through his head creating a geyser of red which decorated the wall infront of him.

Jack turned and continued running up the long pathway getting higher and higher towards his destination, towards Arcee. Others tried to stop him along his journey. Fools with a death wish or those who seemingly has suicidal tendencies. Jack would not falter, he wold not slow down, he would carve a path in blood and corpses he would defy Gods and Devils to get his Arcee back and even Unicron himself would cower at his rage. Jack impaled another hopeless knight with his blade and threw the body with immense force, the body flew from the blade and crashed through a pair of large wooden doors, Jack marched on staring at what he beheld.

A large room, beautiful, ancient, but still very beautiful, chandeliers adorned the ceiling, paintings of strange suited knights filled the walls, statues of supposedly ancient heroes littered the room. Jack was almost in awe, if it weren't for his undying need to find and rescue his woman. Jack removed the helmet almost reluctantly, as the metal left his head he felt all that rage, that anger immediately leave his body, what he had just done on his way up here crashing back into his mind, his eyes opened wide bugging out he fell to his knees and brought up the contents of his stomach onto the shiny golden floor, how could he have been so merciless, so animalistic? So brutal?

Jack took a moment to gather himself before standing up, he looked around at the area around him for the first time truly without bloodlust filling his eyes and mind. It was truly beautiful to behold. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

'_She'll be around here somewhere, I can still save her. I know I can.' _He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and walked cautiously through the room, his sword now in its sheath his shield over his arm, his helmet held between his arm and torso, Jack scanned the area for any possible way of going.

His eyes caught sight of a door at the other end of the large room, a large wooden set of double doors like those found possible on an old Church, marked with golden inscriptions and golden carvings, jewels and diamonds adorned the top of the doors, two large silver ringed handles hung from the lower sections of the doors seemingly for men of varying heights. Jack carefully walked over to the set of doors then pulled them open by the silver handles with strange ease despite their size and heavy decorated appearance.

Jack walked in cautiously his eyes looking for any possible signs of danger. He found no immediate threats, but was still wary of danger. The ground beneath him was covered in a fine yellow sand his metal boots crunched the sand beneath his feet, Jack looked down then around at the unknown darkness, from behinds came a large crashing sound, turning around swiftly Jack saw the large double doors close and seal themselves behind him.

"Great" he grumbled in a mix of anger and annoyance. Light suddenly flooded the area from above temporarily blinding him. Jack growled in an animalistic way as the light hurt his eyes which had just become accustomed to the dark.

"So!" called out a deep demonic voice. Jack's eyes adjusted as he looked around, the area he found himself was an arena, clearly modelled after an old Roman coliseum. Jack looked up and around unable to locate the owner of the voice, half of him didn't want to, for his mind even in this dreamscape envisioned a truly monstrous being.

"… YOU are the one who has come here to claim his prize?" the voice continued, followed by the sound of rattling chains. Jack continued to scan the area the found at least the cause of the rattling, a cage was being lowered from the dark abyss from above, whether it truly had an end or was just dark from the lack of light pointing in its direction he cared not. With squinted eyes Jack stared at the cage, something or rather someone was inside, a dress of blue and silver with pink outlines, a feminine shape.

"ARCEE!" Jack called out with a gasp. Arcee moved around in her cage and looked down at him.

"JACK NO RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Arcee yelled out begging her lover.

"No Arcee!" He yelled back. "I'm not leaving here without you. I'm not letting you go so easily!" he continued.

Arcee attempted to speak only to be cut off by the dark demonic voice.

"Yes. Of course you'd come for your woman, you are nothing if not predictable boy!" the voice laughed as Jack grimaced angrily towards the darkness. "How NOBLE, how HEROIC! Of you, to thrust yourself into peril to save her. How disgustingly selfless of you." The voice groaned the last sentence in annoyance. Only then then to chuckle which unnerved both Jack and the trapped Arcee.

"Jack, you've GOT to get out of here!" Arcee said looking down at him pleading.

"Even if I wanted to Arcee I can't, and I won't. I'll leave when you can leave with me." He told her his eyes brimming with truth, blazing with an inner strength. Arcee could see it, even from there, a great strength she had never seen before. Except in the eyes of one other.

"How cute" came another voice. Jack's eyes opened in wide recognition of the voice, he looked around frantically for it, for HER.

"Where are you?" he demanded to know anger turning over his fear. He could hear a very organic clicking sound as clawed feet tapped against a rocky surface. Jack placed his helmet back over his head the anger the rage filling him once more.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" he roared out, Arcee was stunned at the rage in his voice. "COME HERE, SHOW YOURSELF. Come here so I can kill you" Jack snarled angrily his voice not his own his voice seemed deeper, his voice was filled with rage.

He once again heard her voice, the vile venomous voice as she laughed, seemingly amused by his words, by his tone of voice.

"Oh Jack, you've changed, how adorable, you've grown a… as you human's say, a "back bone" that's sweet" Airachnid laughed finally she came into the light, she was not as Jack remembered her, now nothing more than a giant spider like creature, Arcee pressed herself to the back of the cage recognising her as the Spider beast from her dream which battled with the mighty fire breathing raptor which now she assumed to be Dynobot.

Jack watched her his eyes narrowed behind his helmet, he snarled angrily watching her, how he wished to get an early shot make her fall, then sink his blade into her carcass and tear her limb from limb, but he couldn't, not the latter anyway, he drew his sword from its sheath and watched her. She made no sudden movements, she seemed confident despite having an emotionless spider face, he dripped the steel handle of his blade in his hand tightly awaiting his own moment to strike. Multiple ways of killing or attempting to kill her flooded his mind, her death now became one of the most important things in his world, second only to having his Arcee back and his arms and pressing their lips together.

Airachnid landed placing all eight appendages on the floor, two extra clawed limbs hung from her face, appendages used for spider's to gather their food, and Jack assumed in this battle he was on the menu. He rolled his neck hearing a satisfying cracking sound as his limbs loosened up.

"It's been a fun journey for us all Jack" Airachnid chuckled seeing the small mouth between her two front appendages move as she spoke. Jack gritted his teeth under his helmet staring at her with rage filled eyes. "But all good things must come to an end" Airachnid lifted herself higher on her legs.

"I'll make sure to piss on your grave" Jack quickly remarked just before Airachnid lashed out with deadly precision and speed spitting green acid towards him, Jack rolled out of its way with ease. He ducked under another jet of green acid and started to run around Airachnid, his steps bringing him ever so slightly closer to her.

Airachnid hissed like the giant spider creature she now was switching tactics from her acidic based spit to try and squash Jack under one of her many feet, she brought up her leg and brought it down upon Jack who again rolled out of the way, the leg came crashing down, Jack spun around and sliced at the leg cutting deep into the sickly looking haired flesh causing Airachnid to scream in pain bringing her leg back away from Jack.

Airachnid brought down another leg upon Jack, he watched the mighty limb come towards him, rage filled his logical mind as he brought back his shield.

"JACK RUN!" Arcee cried out tear filling her eyes, but too late. Airachnid's appendage was too close for Jack to flee. With a rage filled cry he slammed his shield into Airachnid's leg, the sound of breaking muscle was heard as Airachnid's leg was slammed away from Jack's position by the mighty blow of his shield, Airachnid again cried in pain. Jack ran further under the eight legged beast and across her body before gripping his handle with both hand and swiping the blade across one of her legs severing a portion of it from under her, Jack rolled away to a safer distance as Airachnid stumbled with the sudden loss of limb section.

Green blood poured from the wound as the severed limb twitched on the floor as life escaped it, Airachnid stumbled back pressing her tender limb back to the floor the sand pressing against the wound only further her pain as she cried out from the sudden shock.

"You'll pay for that you piece of meat!" Airachnid hissed and lashed out with another spit of acid. Jack shielded himself with his shield and charged towards her, the acid splattered against the shield which miraculously didn't melt, Jack moved his shield below his eye line then jumped as high and as hard as he could, the armour seemed to increase his physical capabilities as he jumped up towards a high section of Airachnid's legs, he impaled his sword into what could be described as a knee joint then pressed his still acid covered shield against the flesh, Airachnid wailed demonically in pain as a soft hissing sound came from the wound as the leg's meat began to burn away.

Arcee watched on in surprise and awe as Jack battled her enemy's dream self. She watched from upon high as the leg dropped from its stump, Airachnid spinning around furiously trying to rid herself of Jack who in turn was holding on strong his blade sunk deep into Airachnid's severed leg stump.

Airachnid hissed in rage before turning to a nearby wall and slamming her body against it, Jack yelled out in pain being caught in the body slam, as Airachnid was hoping he released his grip on his blade and fell to the floor once Airachnid pulled herself away, she stumbled back and looked at her foe.

"Very nice Jack. Very entertaining. But I've had ENOUGH of you!" Airachnid shrieked before slamming one leg down upon him.

"NO!" Arcee cried out placing her hands over her face as she cried, sobbing at the loss of her lover, her Jack. "Frag you Airachnid" she spoke between sobs, suddenly, she heard grunting, groaning. She looked down to see Airachnid growling her leg trembling. Confusion filled Arcee's body before her confusion gave way to relief and awe once more.

Jack growled angrily holding the limb with both hands keeping it away with his body.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Airachnid demanded to know staring down at him, Jack gritted his teeth under the helmet staring up as best he could at the Spider beast, his eyes suddenly caught Arcee's cage, he looked at her longingly, he wanted her by his side, he wanted her, needed her, but she was trapped, she was caged, like an animal. Those thoughts moved through Jack's subconscious his rage boiled over him, he found himself pushing up higher on the limb, he found himself sitting up slowly then getting onto one knee, he gripped the leg tightly his fingers beginning to dig deep into the flesh.

Airachnid flinched trying to pull her leg away but no use, now Jack would not let go, while small, his strength was mighty, but how? With a primal cry of rage Jack toppled Airachnid onto her back using only her one leg snapping the appendage as he did so, he knelt down then took off into a full sprint pulling his blade out of Airachnid in one movement before digging it into her back and dragging the blade along her body, Airachnid screamed in torture feeling the blade slice through her, she turned to get up only for Jack to angle the blade down causing the blade to cut through her body using her movement against her.

The blade sliced through her with relative ease, the blade sliced down her side before Jack used his strength bring the blade down and out of the large Spider's body. Airachnid shrieked out a demonic howl of pain as she stumbled back, green blood poured from her wound like rain, Jack landed with a solid metallic thud on the ground then rolled out of the way of the blood, he turned seeing the wounded Airachnid twitching and hissing from pain.

"What's wrong bitch?" Jack snarled staring at her like she was something below him. Arcee above him was in awe and fear at how Jack battled this demonic Airachnid spider, his skill was only bested by his rage, this strange and uncontrollable rage it had turned her sweet loving Jack into a vicious killer, a monster, but for some reason, she was enticed by it, she felt for lack of a better term: She was turned on by it.

Jack looked up towards Arcee, though she was so far away from him he could somehow see her clearly, he could see her face, her expressions, she was amazed, in awe of him, he felt himself blush under his helmet, he liked to impress her, he felt better about himself able to impress one he saw as a mighty amazon warrior, now in her eyes, HE was the warrior.

"You're getting lucky sweet Jack" Airachnid hissed using small droplets of acid to seal her wound. "But your luck has just run out" she looked at him seeing Jack not paying any attention, he was still looking at Arcee, his mind wandering about his love.

"I'M TALKING!" Airachnid roared, Jack slowly and calmly lowered his gaze to look at her.

"You're still here?" he asked with disgust in his voice. Airachnid's eight eyes opened wide in surprise, surprise at his guile and his tone.

"You dare?" Airachnid hissed, her voice growing deeper in anger. "You Dare! Talk to me like that!" she roared before stampeding towards Jack, who in turn gripped the handle of his sword tighter, Airachnid thrust herself down towards Jack who rolled forward under Airachnid attacks getting in under her body then thrust his blade up into her throat and roared out a god like rage before sprinting forward the blade slicing Airachnid open from underneath her internals, her organs began to fall from the opening crevice created by Jack's blade, Airachnid shrieked out her voice getting higher and higher in pitch as her organs crashed against the ground, Jack brought the blade out from her thorax and stopped as Airachnid's corpse crashed against the lifeless.

"Let her go!" Jack called out towards the darkness above him. "Let her Go, or YOU will join Airachnid in Hell!" Jack roared to the demonic voice.

There was no reply, there was no sound, Jack's anger was replaced by confusion, he looked waited but nothing came.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled out. The cage holding Arcee began to creak as the chain extended the cage rocketed down towards the ground.

"JACK!" Arcee called out in terror as she held onto the cage with a death tight grip. Jack looked on scared for his love, his mind went blank as he acted on instinct, charging ahead as he positioned himself under the cage. "JACK NO!" Arcee cried out on to be stopped abruptly as the cage slammed into Jack's armoured hands his knees narrowed slightly from the sudden weight but was otherwise unharmed.

"Jack are you…okay?" Arcee asked worry filling her voice, Jack groaned from the weight he held.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hold on I'm putting you down" Jack said slowly, as he threw the cage just next to him carefully. "Are you okay Arcee?" he asked worried for her health and wellbeing, he gripped the steel door of the cage and pulled it with all his might tearing the damned thing off its hinges and throwing it across the arena causing it to indent into the far wall.

Arcee stepped out slowly minding not to trip over her long silky dress as Jack removed his helmet, his mind clearing of his rage, his anger now only filled with love and joy at seeing his love once more, she appeared as her Autobot self however with a more human like shape with the dress flowing over her body beautifully, Arcee flung herself into her lovers arms now looking at him eye to eye she pressed her lips to his as they embraced into a passionate loving kiss.

Jack could feel the world around them dissolve from existence, shifting, changing as they both reappeared in the grand room of gold and silver, Jack broke away from Arcee reluctantly the two smiled at one another love filling their eyes for the other. Arcee suddenly stepped back looking at her right arm strangely, Jack looked on in worry hoping he had hurt her, or been hurt previously.

"Arcee what's wrong?" he asked stepping towards her.

"My arm it's, tingling." She said curiously she rolled up the sleeve of her dress looking at her metallic arm, suddenly the metal alloy began to crack pieces of it began to shatter, Arcee's and Jack's eyes filled with horror thinking she was falling apart, dying. But no, the alloy fell from her body leaving only skin, a normal human arm, Arcee looked at Jack confused and in shock. Jack looked back at her his eyes opened wider.

"Arcee your face!" He spoke out in alarm looking as a long crack came over her metal face, Arcee ran a human finger over her face feeling the diagonal crack the lower piece began to slip and slide falling from her body, a human jaw, chin and neck remaining, Arcee grabbed the top half and pulled it from her face, the piece came off with ease revealing a human face, Sadie's face.

"Arcee" he said in awe walking towards her, falling metal was heard from both Jack and Arcee as armor fell from their bodies leaving two young humans to look upon one another, they embraced each other tearfully, refusing to release the other even now as their world went black.

"Jack" came a concerned old voice.

"Jack!" came an older more concerned voice.

Jack groaned slowly as consciousness reclaimed him, his eyes opened slowly, he laid upon a steel berth the other Autobot base, the Autobots were looking down upon him with worry, all except Ratchet who looked on with annoyance. Rafael, Miko and June watched him too with worry, his mother's eyes red and puffy from crying, he could see the light reflect gently off her cheeks where her tears had dried.

"Arcee?" Jack asked weakly.

"Over here partner" Arcee's voice spoke out softly weak like Jack's. He turned his head towards her voice and saw her lying on the medical bay table looking at him smiling gently , a soft smile which he happily returned.

Ratchet stepped forward narrowing his metallic brow plates.

"What you did was reckless Jack, we don't know what could have happened to you, nor do we know what had happened to Arcee, you could have OFFLINED her." Ratchet scorned Jack. His words hurt Jack more than he could have possibly known, Jack's face visibly winced when he spoke.

"Ratchet that's enough, we're all sure Jack would never wish Arcee any harm" Optimus spoke out softly to Ratchet trying to calm him. He turned his gaze to Arcee then to Jack. "And it would appear they are both unharmed. We should leave them and allow them to rest" Optimus told his allies.

"Yeah okay, well I'm just glad you two are okay" Bulkhead said with relief in his voice as he picked up Miko.

"Yeah, like. Don't do that again, 'kay?" Miko asked with an unsure and worried smile. Jack just smiled and nodded in return.

Both Rafael and Bumblebee bid a kind farewell to Jack and Arcee while June kissed Jack gently on the cheek and hugged him gently before turning to look at Arcee.

"I'm glad your back too Arcee, you even gave me quite a scare." June said with a small smile across her face. Arcee nodded slowly.

"It wasn't my intention June, I'm sorry. I'm just glad we're okay" Arcee said with her own small smile, June nodded before Optimus picked her up gently giving the two lovers a slow nod and a soft smile before walking off leaving the two to sleep.

Jack looked at Arcee then got up slowly, Arcee watched him with worried eyes.

"Jack you should rest" her tone was filled with worry as she watched her human lover, he weakly made his way over towards her climbing up to her berth, his tired body making each step seem like a mountain.

"I'm not letting you go, I need you" Jack told her as he climbed on top of her, and laid on her chest plate. "I'm so sorry Arcee." A few tears dripped from Jack's eyes.

"Ssshh, Ssshh. It's okay Jack, we're okay, you just rest, I'm here." She smiled down at him before resting her head back against the berth as Jack closed his eyes to sleep.

When they next awoke Arcee had pulled Jack up a little higher and placed her hands over him gently, protectively.

"Hello Arcee" Jack smiled lovingly up to her before snuggling back into her chest plate. Arcee smiled down looking back to the others unable to see them, she smirked gently taking a hold of her love and brought her up to her face. Jack smirked taking a hold of his lover's face and pressed his lips to hers. Jack instantly felt something, her lips, Arcee's lips were wet, tender as before but now wet, he put it down to her resting and him being barely awake, he merely wanted to enjoy the kiss.

Arcee too felt a difference, she didn't know what it was but the kiss alone felt, better more tender more tasteful. Their kiss became deeper, more passionate, their mouths began to move with one another Jack pressed his tongue into Arcee's mouth he moaned lovingly into their kiss, Arcee moaned back into their kiss she felt a tingling sensation at the bottom of her mouth, it began to twitch began to wriggle then something slapped against his tongue, both Jack and Arcee gasped breaking their kiss, Jack stared at Arcee in shock who returned the stare.

"Arcee?" Jack asked in confusion. Arcee blinked and opened her mouth, Jack watched as a wet metallic blue tongue slid out of Arcee's mouth, Arcee used her free hand to touch it, the tongue though metal was soft, flesh like. "Arcee? How did you get a tongue?" Jack asked once more.

Arcee's mind rushed with thoughts, confused and unsure, she wondered what might have changed her since her falling unconscious. Then it hit her.

"The Chemical" she said looking at Jack. "The chemical must have altered me."

"But it was hurting you Arcee, it was killing you. Wasn't it?" he asked now unsure of what the chemical truly was. Arcee lowered her gaze as she got lost in her thoughts, she'd need to find out from Ratchet. But first. She smirked as she looked at Jack.

"We'll figure it out later" she purred seductively, she felt a strange sensation welling up within her. "Come here big boy" she licked her lips with her new tongue bringing Jack back to her mouth, pressing her lips to his, Jack moaned back into the kiss more than happy to enjoy her lips, their kiss once again got deeper, more passionate as their tongues went into the other's mouth their tongue slapping and wrestling against the others, she felt her semi-metallic tongue transform into a smaller tongue sure to not overly stretch Jack's mouth.

Jack was in utter bliss at feeling this kiss, their most passionate, wet, and lustful. With closed eyes Jack moaned into the kiss his right hand rubbing against her face the other hand gently rubbing against breast left breast plate, Arcee moaned she felt warmth rush into her cheeks and more a strong sensation fill her chest.

Arcee felt the sensation within her growing, she felt such warmth in her chest, her moans grew louder. Suddenly Jack felt the plating of her chest plate shift, Arcee felt it too, they broke away from their kiss as watched as Arcee's breast plate began to shift and retract from the middle into her body, Arcee watched in horrified at what her breast plate hid being her internal systems, but no, two round silver barriers were there and soon enough they too began to shift and retract letting two large silver metallic mounds hang from her.

Jack stared in amazement and awe at them, Arcee was unsure of what they were. Jack looked at Arcee blushing a deep red blush able to see her own pinkish blush upon her cheeks, he reached back down at took the left silver mound in his hand, Arcee bit her lower lip from the sudden sensation she felt from his touch, the metallic mound was so soft, so warm like Arcee's tongue.

'_Metallic breasts.' _Jack thought to himself as he began to kneed her breast with his fingers. Arcee's head flew back from the pleasure it sent through her body, he knelt down completely in awe of the sight before him, he moved his hand causing Arcee to whimper and look at him longingly, pleading for more of the sensation, Jack took a better look at her breast and found a soft round nipple, he blushed but smirked a cruel but sly smirk before rapping his lips around it, causing Arcee to let out a loud moan of pleasure, Jack purred and began to suckle on it, Arcee whimpered, purred and moaned from the feeling Jack was sending through her body, the amazing pleasure she was feeling she found it unbelievable.

Arcee barely even realised the noise she was making, cried out in bliss at her new virgin sensations.

"Oooohh, Oh Jack! Mmm yes! Ooohhh!" Arcee moaned out breathlessly, Jack began to massage her breast with both hands while sucking hungrily on her nipple, Arcee bit her lip in bliss, she reached up with her right hand and began to kneed and massage her right breast, the sensation and pleasure burst through her once more, the felt the warm feeling flow within her, a burning hot feeling growing within her like before but more intense, hotter, the feeling growing within her was lower down her body, Arcee whimpered and began to rub her legs together subconsciously.

"Oooohh! OOHHH!" Arcee cried out feeling a fire burn through her body.

"What's going on in here!" Ratchet called out, the sound of metal feet pounding towards the two to immediate stop.

Jack looked back pulling himself away from Arcee's new breasts, reluctantly as it was. Arcee sat up feeling the fire within her rapidly dying down.

'_Now I understand why humans hate "cock blocks" ' _Arcee thought to herself, as her breasts stiffened, the metallic silver shielding shifted back over them drawing them back into safety, before her blue breast plate covered her torso.

"Nothing Ratchet" Arcee called out just as she became presentable. "Me and Jack were just getting. Reacquainted" her words were full of seduction aimed towards Jack as she smirked at the old medic who in turn grimaced in disgust. "But I would like you to do something for me" she asked her tone changing to a serious almost curious tone. Ratchet's curiosity were perked.

"And what would that be?" he almost dared to ask. Then stumbled back in shock as Arcee stuck out her new tongue which had by now transformed back into its full size.

"By Primus, what on Cybertron is that?" Ratchet leaned closer to get a better look.

"It's a tongue Ratchet" Jack said in a casual tone of voice as if it wasn't obvious.

"But Cybertronians DON'T have tongues, we don't NEED them!" he said emphasising the two main words in his sentence in a louder voice. He picked up the scanner and began to scan her whole body. Jack and Arcee watched him silently, Arcee withdrew her tongue back into her mouth as Ratchet analysed her.

"And?" Arcee asked getting impatient, she could see Optimus walking up towards them from behind Ratchet.

"What is going on old friend?" Optimus asked before stopping behind Ratchet.

"I'm not sure Optimus, but it would appear Arcee has become … some form of mutant" he spoke in disgust reading the results of the analysis. "Her internal systems appear to be normal yet, she seems to have developed a strange organ. My results are telling me it's both technological AND organic. But how?" he asked to anyone who could answer.

"My guess is the virus or the chemical that was attacking me" Arcee stated her previous thought, Ratchet took it into consideration, then looked at Jack.

"That is possible, but it was harming you, it was destroying you, but then Jack touched it." He said focusing on Jack. "My hypothesis. Is that this chemical must have absorbed Jack's DNA when he touched it…"

Jack looked at his hand suddenly then up towards Ratchet.

"I did feeling a sting when my hand made contact with it." He said subconsciously rubbing his hand where he felt the sting. This notion seemed to please Ratchet's curiosity.

"So you said I have a stomach?" Arcee said looking at Ratchet catching his attention.

"Just like Dynobot maybe" Jack said as he looked at Arcee. Arcee thought for a moment before Ratchet spoke up.

"It's possible, if MECH was able to gain something from their battle with Dynobot then alter it into that chemical, then maybe with Jack's DNA it has altered you Arcee in a similar way to what Dynobot became. A technorganic being." Ratchet was almost in awe at this conclusion.

"Then it's more of an Evolution than a mutation Ratchet" Optimus pointed out. "A Transcendence into a new form" he continued.

"How is THIS an evolution Optimus? It's a mutation it's unnatural" Ratchet tried to defend his description.

"From what Arcee and Jack learned of Dynobot his need for Energon was decreased due to his ability to feed and regain Energon is an impressive ability Ratchet, something that I would count as an evolution than a mutation." Optimus explained before looking at Arcee.

"Have you discovered anything else that has changed Arcee?" he asked curiously.

Arcee blinked and looked at Jack who looked back at her sweating with a red blush over his face.

"No… Nothing yet Optimus" Arcee said putting on her best professional face she could while being embarrassed to tell her commanding officer and friend about her new sexual anatomy, Optimus however saw the brief look of embarrassment on Jack's face but didn't think any more about it.

"Very well Arcee if you witness any other changes please inform us." He asked calmly, before turning his gaze to look at the analysis results himself. "Most interesting" he said to himself nodding his head slowly.

"Optimus!" Arcee suddenly thought back to the battle with MECH, Optimus turned to look at her. "What about the Iacon relic?"

"We were not able to recover it Arcee."

"It's all my fault, if I didn't get covered in the chemical…" Arcee began placing the blame on herself.

"No Arcee" Optimus said defiantly. "The blame is not yours to bare. Do not even think that." Optimus stared her down with a strong look before his expression changed to one of sorrow. "If anyone is to blame it is I. I blindly led us into that trap my mind focused on recovering the relic, it was bad judgement and my narrow mindedness that you were injured and we didn't recover the relic." Optimus spoke in a sad defeated tone.

"We can go back and get it Optimus. We have too. I'll be ready when you are" Arcee spoke in a strong tone of voice looking at her leader.

"No Arcee, you should rest" Jack said finally looking up at her worried.

"I agree with Jack Arcee, you have gone through a change none of us could have expected you need to rest and learn about your new technorganic state." Optimus said to her.

"I could. OR. I could get back into the fight, you need as many soldiers as you can to recover the relic. We can't let MECH have any Iacon technology." Arcee refused to back down. Optimus lowered his head and imitated a sigh.

"Very well, but I doubt MECH will have stayed in their location and we do not know where they are. It could take us many solar cycles to find them" Optimus said again in his defeated tone.

"Don't give up Optimus, they may not have moved, they'll think their base is impenetrable ." Jack said trying to cheer up the large Cybertronian. "And if that's true they'll be over confident, you guys can do this. I know you can" Jack's tone of voice was strong. Optimus looked at his young human ally and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for believing in us Jack." Optimus replied before looking at Arcee who nodded in agreement with Jack. "Then we shall put the co-ordinates back into the Ground bridge and prepare for an attack"

At the mention of the ground bridge Arcee thought of something.

"How did we bridge back? I thought there was a jammer" she said curiously.

"There was." Ratchet spoke up receiving a raised brow from Arcee. "Then sudden the jammer went offline and I was able to bridge you all back" he shrugged. "Don't know how but I thank Primus it happened." He said before turning off the scanner.

Arcee prepared to speak when her communications system came online. She blinked and looked pressed her hand to the side of her head.

"Hello?" she asked, the others looked at her curious as to who would be calling her, and how they got her frequency.

"So, you are awake at last." Came a familiar deep throaty voice. Arcee's optics opened wide.

"Dynobot?!" She sat up suddenly, Jack and Ratchet opened their optics in surprise, Optimus merely watched.

"I take it by the sound of you, you have recovered from whatever the humans had done to you." He let out a low snarl before continuing. "You didn't look in good shape when I last saw you."

Arcee blinked before coming to a realisation.

"It was you. You were the one who shut down MECHs jammer back at their base"

"Indeed." Dynobot snarled once more, "You can thank me later, tell you Autobot allies that the human have not yet moved from their base, nor have they located me. I do suggest you all meet me at the following co-ordinates." Dynobot said giving Arcee chance to explain to the others.

"Dynobot, was the one who shut down the jammer, he's still there hiding, he's asking us to aid him in attacking the base, he'll send us his co-ordinates" Arcee told ratchet and Optimus.

"Aiding a Decepticon? Have you gone mad? He'll take the relic for himself" Ratchet scoffed.

"Hold steady old friend, Dynobot seems to have noble intentions, he aided us in our escape without us knowing, and has aided Arcee and Jack in escaping MECH upon their first encounter, and I believe saved you from an Insecticon" Optimus pointed out to Ratchet, who grumbled in remembrance.

"We're all ready Dynobot" Arcee said finally.

"X-23. K-11. P-12 Meet me there. I'll be waiting" the line went dead after Dynobot gave her his co-ordinates.

Arcee told Ratchet the coordinates who walked off then set them into the Ground bridge.

"Yes, I have him on sensors an unknown signal. Must be Dynobot." Ratchet spoke up looking to the others.

Optimus stood up straight pressing opening up his own intercom system.

"All Autobots return to base, Arcee is awake and we are preparing to attack base. I'll have Ratchet send for Wheeljack, we will be having… extra help this time around." Optimus spoke before ending the call.

"We will meet up with Dynobot then plan our attack. We cannot let MECH and Airachnid have that Iacon Relic, hopefully the casing will keep them from the relic before we retrieve" Optimus said to everyone present around him before nodding to Ratchet to call Wheeljack.

Within the hour the rest of the Autobots including Wheeljack had converged in the control room. All of them were looking at Optimus as he spoke.

"We will Rendezvous with Dynobot at the ground bridge co-ordinates, from there we will separate into three groups of two and surround the MECH base, Arcee you have battled against and with Dynobot before it will be you will be his part…." Optimus stopped himself and rephrased himself. " you will with Dynobot, I will be with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack you two are together. The plan is basic, simple, but effective, their efforts and weapons will be spread out further, we MUST get that relic, but I will not sacrifice one of you to do it. That is all Autobots, may Primus be with us. Let's Roll Out."

With that the ground bridge powered up the swirling green vortex opened up as the Autobots charged through it coming out a few hundred yards away from the MECH base, in a small dug out, possible created by Dynobot to keep himself covered. The Autobots had their blasters ready in case of sudden attack.

"Alright…" Wheeljack spoke as the Autobots retracted their weapons. "… so where is this ex-Con?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"Right behind you" came the deep throated voice of Dynobot. The Autobots turned around gazing upon Dynobot in his Utah Raptor form. "We meet again Arcee" Dynobot smirked before stomping up to them watching the ground bridge vortex fade away.

"Huh, I didn't believe them when they said there was a Cybertronian who turns into a flesh looking lizard. Well Con's will take all sorts of freaks" Wheeljack spat as he looked smugly at the freakish alt mode of the Cybertronian warrior, Dynobot snarled at Wheeljack before transforming his body shifting and turning before standing up in robot mode, towering over them standing just a bit higher than Optimus.

"Say that again Wrecker." Dynobot snarled as Wheeljack tilted his head back to look up to him.

"Okay, you're a big bot. I'll give you that." Wheeljack said stepping back a little to better look at their ally.

Optimus stepped forward and extended a hand.

"I am Optimus Prime, I thank you for the aid you have given to my soldiers Dynobot I am in your debt."

Dynobot looked at Optimus' hand, the thought of slapping it away in annoyance crossed his mind but thought better of it, merely choosing to ignore the hand.

"Yes well, pleasantries aside, I called you all to my location to fight and get your precious relic back, not to have a friendly get together." Dynobot snarled after speaking a trait he seemed to do more often.

Optimus nodded once then informed Dynobot of their plan, Dynobot nodded in agreement allowing himself to follow the plan, for now.

"Alright Autobots, get into position. For today, we reclaim that relic." Optimus said looking at his soldiers and their temporary ally before turning back looking up over the dug out at the MECH base. He narrowed his optics slightly before continuing.

"…Let's Move…"

Jason's Notes:

Hello everyone. I would like to apologies for the long delay in bring Chapter Four to you all real life really did put a hold on it. But I'm glad to finally get it done. Chapter Five hopefully shouldn't take as long to do. So I'm really excited.

I'd like to thank all my readers for enjoying my work and I love reading reviews. So if you have a minute or so please write a review and leave some criticism.

Thanks again


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – To Reclaim what was Lost.

Throughout her life Arcee had been her life altered, for better or worse, it had been altered. She started her existence upon Cybertron as low ranking Security Officer in one of the major cities, she had what was considered a normal existence, keeping the peace, making sure Cybertronians stayed in line.

That was until the Civil war broke out between the Autobots and Decepticons, her world, her life was thrown in mayhem having allied herself with the Autobots to battle the Decepticon rebellion. That was over Five Hundred years ago. Her life was constant battling and survival, carnage and mayhem became the new normal for her, pain became a close acquaintance misery her mission was to fight and keep fighting until the day she went offline, nothing was left in existence for her.

That was until "he" came into her life. A young human Sixteen Year of age by the name Jackson "Jack" Darby, her ally, her friend turned Sparkmate and lover. He gave her something she never had something she didn't realise she had needed. Love. He filled her spark with such warmth while doing the smallest thing, he became her rock of sorts, he became her strength. And both became the others life, they meant everything to one another, they would die for the other only for them to avenge their love and end their life to be together again in the afterlife.

Arcee had evolved, she had transcended from her "basic" Cybertronian status, she had become; new. Her body had not physically changed, she could still transform, her HUD told her so, but she had changed, her powerful body had gained organic traits.

Her brief moment of passion with her lover revealed two abilities that came with her new status as "Technorganic" within her mouth now laid a technological yet organic tongue with could transform itself into a thinner size to fit within her lovers mouth as they kissed, their kiss erupted a new level of warmth inside her, a new level of passion and heat, her torso armor plating had shifted folding to the side of her body, two armor plated orbs had unfolded revealing two metallic but skin like mounds which resembled female breasts, and felt so sensitive when Jack touched them, teased them, kissed them, she made a note to continue their passionate embrace WHEN not if WHEN she returned, her medic had revealed she like her lover Jack now homed a stomach like organ within her torso, something which would alter anything consumed into Energon, she wondered how it would feel to actually eat rather than insert Energon directly into her body.

So many new things to try.

But now. She found herself with a strange ally, a tall powerful Cybertronian. A savage and vicious warrior who had been the first Technorganic, his state was more altered than hers, his alternate form being bestial than vehicle, and his body was covered in a pseudo-flesh.

The heat from the midday sun beat down upon them, they did not sweat, they could not, the sandy gravel beneath them crunched under their feet and heavy metallic bodies.

Dynobot snarled. He and Arcee had taken roughly ten cycles/minutes to move around to another side of the base. The Autobot's plan was simple, Three teams of two separated on different angles all attack the base at once to divide their enemies forces.

Arcee remember how well their last assault went, they all became badly damaged, she herself became infected with a virus which later thanks to Jack's interference altered her into her current state. But now this time. They had Dynobot. The Ex Decepticon ruled by a forceful code of a honour which he kept too with pride, never wavering, never faltering. He was big, bigger than Optimus and Arcee knew from experience this Ex-Con was powerful, in terms of sheer power, he was more powerful than she. He would even the odds more in their favour.

"Optimus we're in position" Arcee whispered into her com unit. Dynobot was by her side both of them keeping low their optics staring straight at the MECH base.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead are in position as well Arcee, keep low and move forward, we must close as much distance between them undetected as possible, then we strike. I shall not lead us into another ambush again." Optimus spoke quietly, he was ready this time, they all were.

"Right Optimus." She looked at Dynobot. "Are you sure you destroyed their surveillance system?" she asked him, his action had now become a part of their plan. He nodded.

"I attacked while they were busy with you and your fellow Autobots inside the base, I destroyed their central jammer and their surveillance equipment, however they COULD have fixed it by now." Dynobot informed her. Arcee nodded looking back at the base.

"You get that Optimus?" she asked her commander through her com unit.

"I heard Arcee, let us all hope MECH haven't had time to repair it yet, then our mission will go much smoother. We move up now, Optimus out" Optimus ended the call.

Arcee looked at Dynobot and nodded the two of them closing in low to the ground as they could, Dynobot having to crawl Commando style due to his size, Arcee kept her stance low, knelt down as she moved.

She could see from the corner of her optics the slight specks of Wheeljack and Bulkhead moving towards the base, Wheeljack having an easier time to remain hidden than the larger and rounder Bulkhead. She chuckled inwardly as she kept they moved closer. She looked off back at the base and narrowed her optics, zooming in to scan the area, there was no sign of security, no soldier, no Drones, no Airachnid.

'_This is too easy'_ she thought to herself, and normally she was right about these things. From behind her Arcee heard Dynobot let out a quiet deep throated snarl, she turned her gaze back to him with a raised metallic brow.

"This is too easy" he whispered, confirming Arcee's thoughts. She turned back around to look at the base infront of her. Arcee moved forward carefully keeping her optics wide open, keeping herself alert.

The Autobots finally got within range of the MECH base.

"Prepare to attack." Optimus called from his communications unit to the others. Receiving replies from them his right blaster folded from within his arm and nodded to Bumblebee.

"I'll go first Bumblebee you follow in behind me, keep low." Optimus spoke softly to the young yellow scout, receiving short buzzes in return.

Silas watched on from within his MECH base at the Iacon Relic, his MECH forces and even Airachnid having trouble opening the sealed crate.

"What could be inside it?" he asked casually turning his glance to his dark metal lover.

"I couldn't tell you. The crate is huge, and is heavy even to myself, and this being an Iacon Relic, it could be anything, but whatever it is, it's powerful." Airachnid said her tone almost respectful towards the unknown relic. Silas picked up on her tone and nodded his head slowly before turning back to look at the crate.

"Then we best find a way to open the accursed thing before the Autobots launch a counter attack" Silas commented coldly.

Airachnid smirked thinking about her previous battle, and what she had done to Arcee.

"Do not worry my love, I'm sure Optimus and his allies will be too busy mourning their beloved Arcee to initiate and attack" Airachnid smirked, she felt good over seemingly destroying her ancient enemy, and kept an audio file of Arcee's scream of sheer agony. It was like a sweet lullaby that she would play to send her into sleep at nights.

"I'm sure they are" Silas said calmly, his tone a little brighter after remembering the work his beloved Ex-Con did to one of the Autobots. It would not only weaken their numbers, but damage their moral, a powerful strike to his enemies.

Airachnid and Silas watched in silence as the MECH forces continued to try and break open the relic with their advanced power tools, tool of which they once used to dissect and torture Breakdown, but even these powerful tools were leaving little to no mark upon the giant crate. Airachnid turned to voice a sudden idea when the entire base rocked from a sudden explosion. Warning Alarms blared out loudly and lights turned red further exclaiming the danger.

Silas immediately turned towards one of his soldiers standing by a computer.

"REPORT!" he yelled, the soldier's fingers worked quickly at the keyboard of the computer to get information on what was happening, he turned back to Silas.

"SIR THE AUTOBOTS. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he cried out.

Silas and Airachnid looked at one another.

"It will be for revenge" she said to him. Silas nodded in agreement then looked back to the soldier.

"RELEASE THE MARK TWO DRONES AND READY THE TANKS AND CHOPPERS!" he yelled, the soldier typed at the computer to open the containers of the newer advanced MECH Drones.

Outside the Autobots opened fire with powerful bolts of Energon which exploded against the Base's surface blowing away chunks of concrete. They were immediately upon the base as the large doors opened unleashing a first wave of tanks which immediately auto-locked onto the Autobots and opened fire with powerful shells. The Autobots rolled out of the way of the initial shots and watched as the tanks rapidly transformed into Drones.

The Drones separated into a militarily formation, and opened fire with heavy calibre bullets and explosive shells.

Bumblebee rolled out of the way and ducked under cover from the sudden barrage Optimus right next to him. He turned his gaze to the hangar not too far from his current position. Narrowing his optics he dashed out from cover and fired rapidly at the Drones.

"BUMBLEBEE NO!" Optimus cried out trying to stop the young scout, he turned his attention to the Drones and fired bolts of Energon at them.

Bulkhead watched from another location keeping himself in cover watching as Bumblebee's initial shots didn't destroy the Drones that were hit, only seeing them explode once Optimus stronger bolts slammed into their metallic bodies.

"Seems to me MECHs upgraded them" Bulkhead commented to Wheeljack who stayed with him behind cover.

"So we were right. The first bunch WERE just prototypes" Wheeljack grimaced. MECH was becoming more dangerous the longer they existed .

Bulkhead grumbled his hands shifting into blasters as he and Wheeljack move out from their cover and open fire with rapid shots of powerful Energon. The bolts slam against the Mark Two Drones a single shot of even Bulkhead's blasters damage them greatly but do not destroy them. Their armor is thicker, no longer made of primarily Earth based alloys, their structures created with a mix of Titanium and alloys made from Vehicons, the resulting alloy being strong than the earth based metal but weaker than a Vehicon.

The Drones adjust their targets towards Bulkhead and Wheeljack then open fire the bullets tearing at the large Cybertronians before the two of them get back under cover, which is crumbling away rapidly from repeated fire.

"OPTIMUS We could use a hand!" Wheeljack called out to the Prime.

Optimus rolled his shoulders, his left hand shifting into another blaster, crouching down he jumps up onto the base's structure his feet crushing the structure under his weight, the Drones now below him he opens fire with repeated powerful bolts of Energon which explode against the heads of the MECH Drones destroying the human controller inside rendering the Drones inoperable.

Optimus lowers his head. Even though they are MECH he finds it distasteful to harm a human, mentally shaking his head he refocuses on his mission. A low humming is heard coming from behind Optimus, he turns around seeing Seven Chopper Gunships hover up to his level and unleash a barrage of hellfire missiles at the powerful Prime. The missiles slam against his mighty chassis and knock him off the building smoke rising from his body as he is thrown back through the air and eventually slams then skids across the ground, chips and shards of armor coming off from his body and leaving a small trail across the floor.

'OPTIMUS!' Bumblebee thinks his optics wide open he looks up seeing the Choppers, he opens fire upon them while running out from his cover. The Choppers move gracefully around the shots, then fly forward over the base's perimeter dropping powerful mines as they fly over.

"EVERYONE DET DOWN!" Wheeljack calls out as he and Bulkhead dive away from the dropped mines, Bumblebee turns to away, the mines explode with a powerful yield destroying most of the Autobots cover and causing the young Scout to be blown off of his feet and scrapping against the floor, less gracefully than Optimus had been not moments ago.

"MECH are getting desperate" Bulkhead calls out from the ground, before he stands up, he turns seeing the Choppers turning around.

"From what I've seen of human based craft like those, they SHOULDN'T be that agile" Wheeljack said narrowing his optics and began to fire at the returning Choppers, Bulkhead watched Wheeljack for less than a moment before copying him, his blasters trained on the returning choppers and unleashing a rapid barrage of Energon.

The Choppers were modified, they were new, an alteration to Silas' plan. The Choppers moved out of the way from the barrage as best as they could, their alloy began to shift, the tail of the Choppers began to fold under it followed by the propellers which stuck split into two sets of two blades repositioning themselves like shoulders on either side of the choppers, the Cockpit acting as the head as the rest became like a snake's torso and tail, the missiles and Vulcan cannon weaponry extended outwards and twisted, parts turning and repositioning the missile system turning into upper arm pieces with the Vulcan cannon weaponry became the lower arms.

Their alloy was the same as the Mark Two Land Drones. MECH has unleashed their Mark One Aerial Drone.

"MECH's got Aerial Drones!" Wheeljack called out as the newly transformed Drones increased in speed and agility, their firepower by comparison was smaller, but their speed made up for it. The new Aerial Drones opened fired their heavy calibre Vulcan cannon weapon systems, the bullets tearing at the sand and the ground as the shots ran towards the Autobots.

Optimus groaned before rolling onto his chest and fired repeated blasts of Energon at the Aerial drones, the shots hit a two targets causing them to explode, the others broke away from the destroyed two not wanting to be caught within the blast radius.

"Autobots regroup and take down those Drones!" Optimus said standing up his voice full of authority and strength. Bumblebee rose up next to him as Bulkhead and Wheeljack readied themselves.

"Autobots!..." Optimus called out the Drones firing a barrage of hellfire missiles. Optimus narrowed his optics at the mighty barrage. "…Open fire!" He ordered, the Autobots opened fired with a powerful barrage aimed in the Drones' direction. Optimus' blasts were more focused on the missiles. The shots crashed into a few missiles causing them to explode, setting off the explosives prematurely in the other missiles thus destroying the barrage. The Drones ducked and weaved around the blasts, some shots clipping and scrapping across the metallic bodies.

"See Silas?" Airachnid said watching on the monitors. Silas who was watching beside her on a catwalk turned towards his lover with a raised brow. "The Autobots return in weaker number, the first wave of Aerial Drones are putting up more than a fight against them." She smirked her optics not leaving the screen. Silas nodded in agreement.

"Yes my dear. When the rest of the Drones are powered up, they'll all be unleashed, then no more Autobots." He smirked he found his new Drones to be more effective than he had realised, this small diversion to his main plan was surprisingly useful, initially he had only used them as an experiment, to test something which was beyond modern technology and thinking. Their success had been more than satisfying. "Perhaps with future upgrades and more Drones, we could take on Megatron and his Decepticons" he added as an afterthought.

Airachnid's mind whirled with the idea. An army of much more advanced Drones, their weapon systems more advanced than they are now, their transformed states more complex, more Cybertronian is style. An entire army with a true King and Queen to rule over them. Airachnid's metallic lips quirked up into a smirk.

"That is a delicious idea my dear" she commented to Silas, who was in turn looking at her to gauge her reaction, he too smirked and looked at the screen, the Aerial Drones were dodging the Autobots Energon bolts, but they knew eventually the drones would fail, they would be destroyed, but no matter. They had served their purpose as a worthy distraction while the rest of them powered up.

A sudden explosion behind them brought the evil couple out of their thoughts and fantasies, metal crumbled to the floor unlucky MECH agents crushed under the heavy alloys. Airachnid and Silas spun around to look at the surprise attack.

"No." Airachnid's voice quiet in shock as she and Silas stared at the very much alive and very pissed off form of Arcee staring at them with murder in her optics.

"No. It's impossible, you're dead" Airachnid continued stepping back slowly. "The virus should have eaten you alive." Airachnid's clenched her hands into a fists.

"You should have tried harder to kill me" Arcee spat back with venom in her voice. Arcee immediately switched out her hands for her blasters and began firing her left weapon at her dreaded nemesis and her right at multiple MECH equipment and personnel.

Airachnid shrieked as the first few shots hit her dead on, the power within each blast greater than what Arcee had given off before, Airachnid opened out her palms and fired off quick bolts of Energon at her blue foe. Arcee ducked under the shots and directed both of her blasters at Airachnid and opened fire with a quick volley knocking the dreaded rogue off her feet and onto the floor, the solid metal ground cracking under her weight. Arcee continued her assault upon the downed Cybertronian, bolts of Energon tearing at Airachnid's enhanced armor the smell of smouldering and melting metal began to fill the air around the MECH soldiers who by now were firing heavy calibre armor piercing rounds at Arcee, though the rifle sized ammunition was doing little to slow the angered blue amazon, as she continued to blast at her downed enemy, sheer murder was filling her optics and a primal rage filled her mind.

Airachnid continued to roar and shriek as she her spark chamber and face with her arms, which in turn were slowly been eaten away by the burning hot Energon, from the corner of her optics Airachnid saw Silas hoist a large human projectile weapon over his shoulder and aim it at Arcee.

Without any car for his men, Silas fired the powerful anti-tank rocket at Arcee, the shot hitting her directly in her side sending her off the Autobot off of her feet and crashing into the wall behind her.

"Cover Airachnid!" Silas ordered his men loudly with unquestionable resolve, MECH soldiers advanced towards Arcee continuing to fire at her, as she shook her head from the sudden dizziness brought on by the shock and force of the rocket, her armor was damaged but not intensely, she opened her optic lids and saw Airachnid getting to her feet, Arcee gritted her teeth and let out a deep angry snarl.

With brute force Arcee pulled herself from the wall, Airachnid took this opportunity to ready her new weapon systems, her spider legs shifted into their cannon formats, parts of her body unfolded revealing heavy based human weaponry, she armed herself as Arcee looked at her then looked down to the floor. Arcee had a brief moment and acted without thinking, taking one quick step forward she brought her right leg back and with full force kicked a single MECH soldier, his bones shattering upon impact only worsened when his broken body crashed against Airachnid's face blood smearing her face and covering her optics her head snapped back from the sudden surprising force the soldiers' body fell limply crashing to the floor.

Other soldier turned their gaze to look at what happened to their comrade before taking steps back to increase their distance from their blue enemy, Arcee cared little for them, or their puny weapons, her gaze fixed upon the Decepticon rogue who had ruined her life, and endangered her future happiness with the one human she cared for most. Jack. While she still drew power from her spark, she was a threat, a sickening bloodlust filled Arcee as she let out a mighty cry of battle and resumed her powerful barrage of Energon, her weapons aiming at Airachnid's upgraded weapon systems, primarily anything Earth based.

Arcee bolts slammed against Airachnid's weapons, a bolt crashed against Airachnid's arm mounted heavy missile causing it to explode, the explosion rocked the entire base sending the rogue flying back crashing through the wall and landing in a burning damaged heap. Arcee looked down to the MECH operatives and snarled angrily at them, her blasters pointing in their general direction, they all looked upon one another before retreating rapidly. Arcee hated them, hated MECH they were cruel, evil and pitiful examples of human life and human nature. Not like her Jack, Jack was perfect in her eyes, handsome, kind, loving, intelligent and patient. Perfection of humanity. She allowed herself to smile dreamily at the thought of him for a moment before turning her attention to the large gaping hole in the wall.

"Airachnid" Arcee growled as she stomped towards the hole her left blaster retracting into her arm she stretched her fingers as her hand slid back into place above her wrist, she placed her hand on the side of the hole and aimed her blaster inside, her optics scanning for the spider. Nothing. Some small scraps of armor, servos and various other parts littering the floor.

Arcee cautiously stepped through the hole her optics scanning the whole area around her, then she saw it. A disposal area. The had a few damaged parts of Vehicons and Insecticons.

"So they do rebuild her" she said quietly to herself. Everything in this area seemed to be simply thrown around with little coordination, she stepped further into the room, scanning the room Arcee had to admit, she'd have thought MECH would have had more pieces to fix Airachnid. She could hear the vast fighting going out on outside, the sounds of Energon being fired, the sound of explosions and MECHs' drones, she mentally cursed this part of their plan. She looked around slowly, Airachnid was here, somewhere.

A clattering sound in the corner rang out across the room.

Arcee turned quickly and fired a volley of Energon bolts in the direction of the sound. Nothing.

A Trap!

A bloodcurdling screech came out from behind Arcee. Before the Autobot could turn she felt a palm slam into the side of her head and send her face crashing into the ground smashing deep into it before being dragged roughly across the concrete which broke up from the force, Arcee tried to cry out in pain only for gravel to fill her mouth only to her to spit it out, she felt herself being pulled out of the concrete, her optics opened just in time to see the solid metal wall rushing towards her.

Airachnid slammed Arcee's face deep into the wall, leaving a large dent within the alloy, before bringing the concussed Autobot out from the wall before roughly slamming her back into it with enough force to force her face through the alloy leaving her head to stick out into another room. She didn't have time to scan the immediate area she could see and tried to regain her focus and break free.

Airachnid wouldn't give her time as she repeatedly slammed her elbow down upon the trapped Femme's body armor buckling, parts breaking, Arcee crying out in pain, Airachnid growling in anger, Airachnid placed her hand on Arcee's body and hoisted herself up into the air before slamming her entire mass down onto Arcee's back causing the Autobot to fall to the ground a large tear through the metal wall formed by Arcee's stronger neck as the hit the ground, Arcee could feel damage around her neck, somewhere within her logical mind she guessed that attack as a weak attempt to decapitate her head from her body using the wall as blade.

Arcee continued to cry out in pain as Airachnid assaulted her, Arcee clenched her optics shut and pushed against the wall, only to have Airachnid bring an elbow down upon one of Arcee's arm joints weakening the joint and damaging her. With great determination Arcee got to her knee and began to pull with all her might all the while Airachnid not letting up on her assault smashing Arcee's armor and trying to tear pieces away to get to her weaker body frame.

With a mighty push of her arms Arcee broke free and pushed herself back and away from Airachnid, the dreaded spider in the middle of bringing an elbow down upon her foe only to miss and slam her elbow into the ground.

Arcee got to her feet and now looked at Airachnid, her optics opened wide at the damage, Airachnid's body, heavily damaged, the explosion from the missile at such a range had greatly damaged her armor, and frame, her left arm in which the missile was connected to blown off just above her elbow wired and shards of metal hanging loosely at the stump, half of Airachnid's facial plating torn away her teeth revealed at the side of her face, a bare optics exposed on the damaged side of her face. Her entire left side showed signs of damage, Arcee almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"You might as well get on your knees and accept a mercy killing Airachnid, I'm a big enough Autobot to grant you that" Arcee offered her foe, though knew full well her answer.

"Oh dearest Arcee." Airachnid said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "And here I thought we knew each other better"

Arcee already knew that would have been her answer. "I know Airachnid. I just wanted a clear conscience before I ripped your spark out and rammed it down your throat" Arcee spoke in a cold threatening tone. Airachnid smirked seeing her enemy like this, so cold, cruel, much like herself, she smirked and began charging up Energon in her right hand.

Arcee gave Airachnid an angry snarl before dashing towards her, Airachnid aimed her right hand at Arcee to fire off a powerful charged bolt of Energon, terror racked through Airachnid as her hand sparked with electrical Energon, her blaster had been damaged from the explosion, her palm exploded destroying her built in Energon blaster and shards of her hand and forearm armor fell to the ground, Airachnid grit her teeth in pain, only to remember an angered Arcee advancing rapidly to her position, she looked up only to catch a sharp blade across her face slicing at her remaining facial armor leaving behind a deep scar, Airachnid stumbled back as Arcee lashed out with her arms with deadly efficiency her blades slicing at Airachnid's arms and damaged chassis.

Airachnid lashed out with a hopeless swing of her arm, Arcee ducked under the pitiful attempt at retaliation behind bringing her arm back up uppercutting Airachnid in the chin cracking and shattering alloy around her jaw and head, her fist slipped over Airachnid's chin as she was in the beginning of being propelled away from the attack, when Arcee's blade cut into Airachnid's lower jaw the blade dug in and sliced, cleaving Airachnid's lower and upper jaw in two the slice just stopping at her optics. Airachnid flew back as Energon poured from her face before landing heavily on her back, a sickening gargled scream erupted from Airachnid, the sound similar to a human screaming while choking on their own blood. Arcee had watched many 80s horror movies.

Arcee merely watched as Airachnid flailed on the ground as Energon poured from her, she didn't want to, but she found a sickening satisfaction at watching Airachnid's suffering, poetic justice for all the pain Airachnid had done to not only her but to others across the universe.

Airachnid rolled onto her front, Arcee watched in mild annoyance and slight surprise as the near dead Rogue rose to her feet. Airachnid even to the bitter end refusing to die. Airachnid stumbled as she got to her feet, her Energon dangerously low, she could feel her spark fading, but refused to end it so simply. She leaned against a wall and turned to look at Arcee, now Arcee could see the damage she had done, Airachnid's face nearly cleaved in half the cut just ending below her optics, her voice box damaged her jaws none functioning tendering her temporarily mute. If she escaped to fix herself.

Airachnid let out a gargled growl of anger as she looked at Arcee, her optics studying her.

'_This isn't right, this shouldn't be happening, she shouldn't be here!' _Airachnid thought to herself, she was sure Arcee should have died from the virus, they had previously tested it on a damaged Vehicon, and he perished within minutes, it was then Airachnid noticed something, something was amiss about Arcee, her optics looked her over carefully, something wasn't right, something infront of her about Arcee wasn't right. Suddenly Airachnid's eyes opened wide in realisation.

Arcee was undamaged. Her armor had fixed itself as if nothing had happened, sure she could see scrapes and minor cuts, but major armor removal and damage she had caused to Arcee while she was trapped had healed.

'_IMPOSSIBLE!' _She thought angrily. Airachnid tried to process any possible reason for Arcee's new regenerative capabilities.

'_The Virus!' _Airachnid suddenly realised. The sound of metal banging against metal broke her out of her thoughts just in time to see Arcee bring her bladed left arm to strike down at Airachnid's damaged head, pieces of her crowned head shattered and slammed against the floor before Arcee rapidly pounded her dreaded foe with her fists, Airachnid's armor buckled and shattered pieces falling to the floor.

"You're scrap out of luck Airachnid" Arcee spoke in a cold tone stopping briefly from her assault before jumping up and spinning herself round, her right leg sticking out as it slammed across Airachnid's broken face and sent the rogue soring across the air and crashed into the ground. Arcee marched over to the Airachnid who was trying to get up, failing miserably due to her weakened state, Arcee shifted out her blasters and began to charge them, her pace like not faltering, metal feet pounding against the floor banging like the drums of death.

Airachnid spluttered Energon from her facial gash before weakly rolling herself onto her back. Her HUD telling her, her Energon was dangerously low, her weapons were offline and her spark would become extinguished soon if she did not receive repairs.

Arcee's mind was blank, her optics staring mercilessly at Airachnid who was trying to drag herself away, Arcee didn't even make note of the silence outside, the battle was over, the Drones were destroyed, now to tie up loose ends, and get the relic. Arcee had been waiting for this moment for far too long Airachnid's demise was at hand, before Arcee would have felt some remorse some sense of Autobot honour that would have refrained her from ending the existence of something so merciless and cruel, but right now, this moment, she felt nothing.

Wordlessly Arcee stopped infront of Airachnid who had dragged herself into a corner trapping herself, Airachnid watched wide eyed as Arcee raised her blasters to Airachnid's head. This was the end of the line. Arcee wanted to savor the moment briefly. She stared daggers at Airachnid who tried to cover herself with her damaged right arm and the stump of her left.

Something tugged at Arcee from behind.

The shot went wide crashing into the far walls blowing pen large gaping holes. Airachnid looked on in shock.

He was alive.

Arcee turned her gaze to her attacker who hoisted her off of her feet and into the air effortlessly.

"WASPINATOR CANNOT GO OFFLINE! WASPINATOR HAS PLANS!" came a deep shrieking voice.

The Immortal one lived. His shattered body had reformed perfectly.

Arcee cried out in pain as Waspinator shook her violently his grip tight around her trying to break her. Arcee aimed her blasters and began to fire rapidly at the Immortal Insecticons head, Waspinator howled at her loudly before throwing her across the room.

Airachnid watched on she stared at the Insecticon.

'_Now you are mine slave!' _ She thought, she would have smirked if she could this immortal Insecticon so big and powerful would make an excellent enforcer for her and her beloved Silas.

'_No one control Waspinator!' _A voice in her head spoke back, Airachnid's optics opened wide as Waspinator turned to look at her.

"You!" he said venomously, stomping up to her. "You thought you destroy Waspinator! Thought you could KILL ME! I AM FOREVER!" he yelled at her angrily, his lower arms began to charge up a powerful blast of Energon.

Rapid bolts of Energon struck Waspinator in the back, he turned his gaze and aim to the blue femme as she charged towards him firing shot after shot. With a deep throated roar, Waspinator fired to dual charged shot, purple streaks of Energon unleashed from his small hands directed at Arcee who knelt down and dived out of the way, the area she once stood in nothing but a smouldering crater a second later.

Arcee landed on the ground and rolled sideways onto her knees before sending off more shots of Energon. The blasts, while more powerful due to her Technorganic state were still not strong enough to effectively damage to colossal Insecticon leader. He snarled in annoyance at the femmes pitiful attempts at his destruction, quickly he transformed into his Insectoid form and flew towards Arcee at great speed, the Autobot caught off guard had no time to react as she felt the full force charge of Waspinator as he slammed his head into her lifting her off her feet before ramming her through the wall and into another room before pivoting slightly and dragging her body brutally across the metallic floor.

Arcee cried out in agony from the brutal assault, she clenched her eyes shut tightly retaliated by hitting Waspinator upon his insectoid head, regardless of how futile her attack was, soon enough Waspinator stopped dragging Arcee across the ground, removing his great weight from her for a brief moment to transform back into his more robot shaped form, reached down to the injured Arcee and threw her with great strength into the far wall.

Arcee hit the wall parts of her armor shattering and her body beginning to tire, she looked up and around weakly, she was in a larger room than before, at the end of it was what looked like a pedestal surrounded by a lot of equipment seemingly designed to cut.

'_The relic!' _she thought, this must have been the room MECH held the relic, or at least since their last attack. Arcee grimaced as she pulled herself from the wall, Waspinator was already making his way towards her confidently. She looked up at him and narrowed her optics.

'_MECH must have moved the relic, all this has been for NOTHING!' _Arcee thought angrily, before switching out both of her hands for her blasters and immediately fired at Waspinator with a barrage of slightly charged bolts, Waspinator snarled, his armor taking shot after shot of Arcee's barrage, Arcee didn't let up, she stayed her ground, kept Waspinator in her sights and unleashed upon him.

Waspinator let out a slow demonic growl before flapping his wings and took into the air, he let out a loud Insecticon howl and continued to fly around the room, Arcee continued fire at the dreaded Insecticon, her Energon shots slammed against walls, the floors the ceiling all the while trying to keep her shots on target. Waspinator moved closer and closer to Arcee moving around to avoid her shots, they did little to damage him, but he enjoyed watching his opponents fight, thinking they had a chance to kill him. He mentally laughed then lashed out with a loud roar flying straight towards her.

Time slowed down. Arcee's shots were hitting him dead on, but weren't slowing him down, weren't making him flinch, the Insecticon Leader didn't even need to shrug off her assault, the distance between them grew shorter and shorter with each passing millisecond, Waspinator opened out his arms, his sharp claws ready to tear her apart, Arcee wouldn't have enough time to dodge him, this could be it for her, so she stayed. She stood her ground and continued to fire, dying a way a soldier should die, in battle.

Something erupted from the air going unheard by either Waspinator of Arcee, a deep throated roar of ancient strength. The space between Arcee and Waspinator was nearly none existent, she could have spit on his face with little effort, she could see his mouth opening, a low pitched shriek coming from his throat his claws nearly upon her.

A flash of brown swept across Arcee's face she turned her body to cover herself from the incoming attack from Waspinator. Nothing. She heard the sounding of a great metallic weight crash against the floor. Arcee turned her optics and saw Waspinator being thrown across the room.

"Dynobot!" Arcee called out as the large Warrior turned to look at her.

"Mission Accomplished!" he called back to her, Arcee tilted her head in confusion. "I got the relic, from the room. Optimus has it. GO!" he yelled then turned his attention back to the gaping hole infront of him, a powerful blast of purple Energon ripped through the hole, Dynobot quickly brought out his shield as it spun around and took the shot, he stood his ground but skidded back across the metallic floor as he cried out in primal defiance.

"RUN!" He yelled back to Arcee who nodded and turned to run. Then she remembered.

"Airachnid" she said quietly in a venomous tone, before running back through the hole. She turned aiming her blasters remembering where Airachnid had been left, she was gone. "FRAG!" she cursed then ran out into the first room where she had first appeared before Airachnid and Silas.

Arcee stepped through the room from the hole, she could hear the climactic battle of Waspinator and Dynobot in the background she ran further into the room, suddenly a powerful weight hit her and caused her to stumble, a damaged arm wrapped around her throat as she felt sharp pain into her back and her side.

Airachnid wrapped her arm around Arcee the damaged rogue able to heal partially with internal repairs and regain small amount of Energon from an Energon cube she left in the room the two ancient enemies were currently in, Airachnid continued to bag her knees against Arcee's frame hoping to buckle her, damage her, anything!

Arcee tried to swing Airachnid off trying to break her foes grasp, but Airachnid held on for her very existence and continued her attack.

Arcee winced as Airachnid's knees began to dig into her body, the pain was building and she couldn't get Airachnid off of her. Arcee snarled then ran forwards as fast as she could to a far off wall, her speed picked up, Airachnid cared not as she continued to attack. Arcee jumped at the wall and spun at the last second slamming Airachnid against it and using her own body to crush Airachnid further.

The dread Decepticon rogue cried out in gargled pain letting go as gravity pulled them back down to the floor, Arcee took note of the vat of virus nearby as they fell to the ground, she readied to grab Airachnid only for a sudden missile to strike at her and slam her back against the wall, Airachnid already hit the floor and immediately began to crawl away.

"GET AIRACHNID OUT OF HERE!" Airachnid heard the voice of her lover, her Silas, he was still here, he hadn't left her, she felt warm inside for her human. MECH soldiers poured out from the door and fired at Arcee with their rifles, Arcee finally landed o the ground her body damaged more from the missile strike.

"Set the base to self-destruct, we're leaving." Silas called out as one of his personnel turned towards the computer and activated the self-destruct sequence. Silas meanwhile called for an Aerial Drone to get himself and Airachnid evacuated. Airachnid crawled her way over to Silas, who smiled at her and rubbed her hand over her damaged face.

"We will, have our revenge" he said softly to her.

Before either could say or do anything else Arcee brought her foot down scarily close to Silas' position, the human stumbled and Airachnid lashed out trying to grab Arcee, the Autobot expected such an attack as she had tried to cover herself from the MECH soldiers' constant firing, she reached out grabbing Airachnid's arm she spun and with all her might sent the dreaded creature soaring through the air and right into the vat of virus. The glass shattered as Airachnid landed on it the virus coating her body as she began to unleash a ear wrenching shriek of utter agony.

Arcee smirked at her job well done, only to be interrupted as the ceiling of the facility tore open, as Aerial drones came to evacuate MECH forces.

The Drones immediately began to fire at Arcee who took off running towards her original entrance to the outside.

"NEVERMIND HER EVAC AIRACHNID AND LET GO!" Silas called out angrily. The Drones hovered low as MECH forces boarded the Drones, and a pair of Drones hoisted the screaming body of Airachnid into the air. MECH turned to leave for another base, as the current one counted down for detonation.

Optimus looking worse for wear, his armor slightly damaged, along with his other male Autobots stood outside the base, the relic in his hand awaiting Arcee.

'_Come on Arcee. I can sense you are still functional.' _Optimus told himself mentally.

The plan had gone almost perfectly, Optimus, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead would provide a distraction for the main MECH forces, while Arcee and Dynobot sneak into the base and reclaim the Relic. Dynobot had brought the relic to Optimus as planned, Wheeljack had commented on Dynobot's loyalty, believe a Decepticon would keep such an item, Dynobot had merely snarled at him and left to get Arcee.

That had been Five or so minutes ago and Optimus was worrying.

The Autobots heard a voice call out, they looked up seeing their blue ally running towards them.

"Alright let's go!" Wheeljack called out as Arcee got closer.

"NO! We have to wait for Dynobot!" She called back. Wheeljack tried to argue only to be interrupted by Optimus.

"Arcee is right, without his help this victory could not have been possible." Optimus said strongly in his authoritative tone, he pressed his com link to the side of his head.

"Dynobot, Arcee is with us, where are you?" Optimus called out to him. There was a brief silence.

"Waspinator is here!" Dynobot called out from the coms link. The Other Autobots apart from Arcee looked worried finding out about Waspinator's return.

"The base is going to blow, get out of her! NOW!" He roared. "I will keep Waspinator busy" he said before closing his coms link.

"Dynobot! Dynobot!" Optimus tried to call back, but got no reply. He lowered his head his optics closed reluctantly. "Ratchet open up a ground bridge, we're coming home"

"WHAT!?" Arcee cried out. "We can't leave him here!" she yelled at Optimus, who in turn visibly flinched.

"I do not want to Arcee, but he had made his choice, the base could explode any moment and Waspinator is do dangerous a threat." The Autobot could hear the pain in Optimus' voice, he did not leaving an ally behind, at all.

Behind them the green vortex opened.

"Autobots. Let's roll" Optimus said softly as they all ran into the vortex, Arcee stopped briefly to look at the base, her fists clenched and a pained expression on her face before leaving, the vortex closing behind them.

Inside the base the battle between the two behemoth Cybertronians raged on, the area flashing red with warning lights, the air filled with warning sirens.

"YOU CANNOT OFFLINE ME!" Waspinator yelled out slashing Dynobot with his claws a deep scratch cutting at Dynobot's face. The rogue yelled out and stumbled only to be hit with another claw. Waspinator lashed out with a third strike only for Dynobot to grab his arm with one clawed hand then grabbed the other arm with his other hand, he leaned back then with great forced thrust himself forward and pulled Waspinator towards him and slammed his armoured forehead against Waspinator face, causing the entire mass of metal to cave in on itself.

Waspinator stumbled back, his body was already damaged from their battle as was Dynobot's.

"Wrong VERMIN! I can offline ANYTHING!" he snarled and charged towards the stunned Insecticon, he dipped down picked up his sword which had been dropped, Waspinator lashed out with his claws only for Dynobot to duck under the attack.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG WARRIOR!" Dynobot yelled out in rage impaling Waspinator through the throat then slammed him against the wall. Causing Waspinator to gargle out in pain. Dynobot grabbed the blade of his sword and pulled it all the way through causing a deep hole in Waspinator's throat nearly severing his head from his body, but the immortal one was only temporarily damaged, and fired at Dynobot with a surprise shot of Energon blasting the warrior across the room.

Waspinator went down to one knee and concentrated on healing his throat, the damage was extensive, the fallen pieces of metal began to rise and re-enter his throat and reattach to damage parts. The healing process was interrupted as a double shot powerful green Energon slammed into his body, knocking him back. Waspinator looked up to the damaged Dynobot growling furiously at him the Ex-cons eyes lit up green with power.

"T MINUS ONE MINUTE TILL SELF-DESTRUCT" called out the mechanical voice of the base's computer. Waspinator looked at Dynobot before turning into his insectoid form and attempted to fly out of the base, Dynobot followed him and fired multiple shots of Energon from his optics, the shots hit their targets severing Waspinator's wings from his body as he fell to the floor in a heap, before changing to his robot form.

"Going somewhere insect?" Dynobot snarled at him. Waspinator snarled back at him as he rose.

The self-destruct was counting down rapidly. Both Cybertronians charge up their blasters switching the setting to beam rather than bolt.

Dynobot snarled, the snarled grew louder turning into a roar as green heat began to rise from his eyes. Waspinator fired a double handed beam of Energon as Dynobot retaliated firing back his own optic blast, the beams collided in the middle a small ball of conflicting energy began to form the energies beginning to push back the opponents, Dynobot slammed his sword into the ground and dug his feet in as Waspinator slammed his long arms into the ground to stop his movements, the ball of conflicting energy began to grow larger mixing purple and green.

Waspinator pushed more Energon, more energy into his blast as the ball began to move closer to Dynobot, purple beginning to overtake green, the base's countdown reaching past the 30 second mark. Dynobot watched in an anger as the ball grew larger and closer to his face, Waspinator watched on with sick joy as his opponents fate was sealed. But not for long.

Dynobot unleashed an ancient primeval roar of rage mixed with that of the war cry of a Cybertronian warrior, the conflicting ball grew larger and began to move away from his face at rapid speed, getting closer and closer towards Waspinator.

The Insecticon could do nothing, putting more energy into his blast only made the ball bigger, Dynobot's roar drowned out the wailing warning sirens, Waspinator stared on in horror as he could take no more, the ball exploded against him. A bright flash of energy erupted over the area as the counter reached 0, all sound was replaced by an explosion of great magnitude. All life seemingly vaporised into memory.

The Autobot base was silent as they watched on using satellite imagery to see the base explode. Not a word was said, not a movement was made. Even Miko was silent. They all just looked at the now barren landscape infront of them being displayed on Ratchet computer terminal.

Arcee felt pain inside, an trusting and powerful ally was gone, sacrificed himself to save her. Again. She felt a warm hand touch her leg, she looked down as saw Jack smiling up at her sadly, the news of what Dynobot had done weighed on him heavily, he himself trusted Dynobot too.

Arcee smiled at her boyfriend then turned to look at the screen once more, as did Jack.

The silence seemed to last an eternity. Then finally broken by Optimus Prime.

"We will never forget the sacrifice you made Dynobot, to not only give us a fighting chance to gain the relic, but to rid the Universe of Waspinator." His voice was quiet, sad but strong. The others silently agreed. Optimus knew they would not forget the Decepticon Warrior, himself only knowing him for a short time would think of him highly as a warrior, but knew those like Arcee and Jack would miss him greater.

Silence again, not a word was spoken. Until…

"We are even Autobots" came a weak but alive raspy voice over the Autobot intercom. Everyone blinked in unison.

"Dynobot?" Optimus spoke.

"Yes Prime." Dynobot spoke before snarling. "You have your relic. The victory is yours today." The ex-con spoke in a softer tone.

"You have aided us greatly this day Dynobot" Optimus began in strong tone of voice. Inside he was happy the warrior was alive. "I offer you this…" he continued the others looked at him questioningly. "…if you wish, you may join us, and battle against Megatron" the others looked at Optimus in shock offering a Decepticon a chance to join them.

Dynobot replied calmly. "I'll think about it." Dynobot said, "but don't get your hopes up…" he was silent for a moment. "It was an honour to fight by your side once again Arcee. May we do battle in the future." With that the com signal closed.

"Count on it" Arcee said softly smirking as she looked at the screen.

The battle was won. The heroes were alive. And enemies had been weakened.

The Autobots looked at the relic as Prime placed it on the floor his hand pressing against it softly, a glow of yellow came from the crate as segments of it began to retract in on themselves.

This day the Autobots could celebrate.

Arcee picked Jack up and lifted him caringly up to her face, the two young lover came closer to one another as slipped their tongues into the other's mouth and tasted one another in a sweet passionate French kiss. This day their love only grew more.

Jason's Notes:

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've been heavily distracted. This is the second to last chapter of Transcendence. Chapter 6 coming up as soon as possible. Hopefully before Christmas as I want to get a one shot Christmas story done. Before Christmas day.

So cross your fingers and wish me luck.

Thanks again to everyone who reads this and everyone who enjoys my stories. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Together as one.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SEXUAL CONTENT. **Please keep a box of tissues handy.

A slight victory had come at last for the Autobots.

After a second battle against MECH with the aid of the Decepticon Rogue Warrior Dynobot, the Autobots had reclaimed the relic, which was now laid out before them.

Optimus stood back as the case finally retracted leaving the weapon bare infront of them. Ratchet gasped seeing the weapon.

"By the All spark" Ratchet gasped in awe and wonder as Optimus lifted the weapon.

"Optimus. What is it?" Jack asked his tone in as much awe and wonder as Ratchet's.

The weapon was a long, even to Optimus, his hand wrapped around the grip, his index finger resting against the trigger, his left hand resting around the forward grip of the large rifle.

"Jack. That …" Arcee began then looked at Ratchet. "It can't be what I think it is. It's impossible" Arcee spoke, her tone had a hint of fear in it, if what she heard about the weapon was true.

"A weapon of such power even the mighty Unicron himself feared it" Ratchet spoke his optics not faltering from the weapon, upon hearing the mention of the great destroyer and his fear of this weapon now placed resting in Optimus' grasp sent shivers down the three kids spines.

"I didn't think Unicron was afraid of anything" Rafael said with fear in his voice, he would never forget that day. Never.

"Many of Cybertron thought such a weapon to be but Myth and Legend Rafael." Ratchet said turning his gaze towards the young boy, Raf looked up at Ratchet as he continued. "Not many of us believed it actually existed. But here it is before us. Thank Primus WE found it" Ratchet sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hey wait." Miko finally spoke up as she ran towards the case. "There's something else in here" she said and looked into the case. The others watched on as she hefted up, with quite a lot of strain, a large capsule. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

Jack walked up to her and looked at it, then at the weapon, before looking at Ratchet who picked it up from Miko's grasp and began to look it over with his optics.

"I'm not sure Miko" Ratchet admitted looking it over curiously before Jack spoke up.

"Not to sound stupid or anything, but, I guess it's some kind of… bullet" he said his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

Ratchet looked at him strangely. "Jack projectiles are Earth technology, we Cybertronians have never used such technology" Ratchet scorned him. Arcee stepped forward.

"Doesn't mean it couldn't be some kind of bullet Ratchet, we didn't even know the Ion Cannon even existed let alone how it works." Arcee spoke out annoyed as she defended Jack. they looked at one another and smiled, Jack mouthed a thank you to Arcee who winked in return.

Optimus who had been looking the weapon over, spoke up before Ratchet could argue.

"Ratchet, I do believe Jack is right. At least to a certain extent" everyone looked at Optimus confused, while Ratchet had shock mixed in with his expression. Optimus turned the weapon and pulled back lever which raised a section of the weapon revealing a single port. Optimus examined it before speaking.

"It seems this weapon is similar to Earth based technology, at least in terms of loading. It would appear the Ion Cannon is loaded with these capsules as some form of ammunition" Optimus stated wondering if he was correct.

"But why would these capsules be so…" Ratchet stopped speaking once he saw something inside the capsule within his hand, he looked it over and twisted it off with his other hand and looked inside a bright yellow glow lit up his face. "By the all Spark" he gasped. "Golden Energon!"

"what's "golden Energon""? Miko asked.

"Only the most powerful and most rare Energon in all the Universe, forget dark and forget Red Energon…" Bulkhead started to which Miko raised her brow to Red Energon, "I'll explain later. Gold Energon is extremely powerful, legend has it, it Super charges Cybertronians to become near invincible" Bulkhead positioned his arms as if he was showing off his large muscles, similar to body building humans.

"Others say it can bring the dead back to life, without imperfection that Dark Energon does" Ratchet spoke up.

Optimus looked at the cannon. "And the Ion Cannon must be able to harness all that Energon into a single blast. Such power would be immense."

"Alright. SO!" Miko said getting herself excited. "I say we hunt down the cons take the Cannon and BLOW 'EM TO BITS!" She said jumping in glee.

"Ugh Miko one problem" Jack said in a calmed tone, Miko and the others looked at him as he pointed into the case. "We only have two shots in total" he exclaimed, the others looked seeing only one other capsule in case. Optimus eyes the other capsule in Ratchet's hand as he covered it back over.

"Then we must use the Cannon sparingly and only in time of great crisis or in great need" he said carefully. He looked over to his Autobots and the kids.

"Today has been a rough day my friends, I believe we are all deserving our fair share of rest." He allowed himself a pause before continuing. "I thank you all again my Autobots for all you have done for me, I may not say it much, but your help and your efforts and greatly appreciated, and I could not be more thankful to have you all with me." Optimus smiled at them kindly, the others smiled and bowed their heads to him.

"it's an honour to serve with you Optimus" Arcee spoke out.

Bumblebee spoke out with happy and upbeat clicks.

"We're all here for you Optimus" Bulkhead said as he banged his fists together.

"We will always be with you Optimus" Ratchet said finally said as Optimus placed the Ion Cannon back into its case and Ratchet placed the capsule back in too then watched as the case reformed over the weapon and sealed in tightly, unable to be opened without the touch of a Prime.

The other Autobots spread out with their friends, Miko and Bulkhead went to listen to heavy rock and roll music, Bumblebee and the young Rafael began to play video games together, Arcee and Jack, they snuck off into a deeper part of the base.

Optimus in a rare moment for him looked at his allies walking away to do what they wanted, he smiled warmly towards them, Ratchet caught him and raised a brow.

"Optimus are you alright?" he asked worried about his old friend.

"I am Ratchet thank you. I am just watching our team, our family." He spoke softly his gaze did not leave his Autobots. "Though we are outnumbered I feel incredible optimism about the future, I believe we can indeed win this war more now than ever."

"Yes the Ion Cannon will be…" Ratchet began only for Optimus to jump back in.

"No Old friend, not the Cannon, the Cannon is a tool. I never thought a single tool would win us a war, no. Rather this family we are here, I believe every single one of them will be vital in winning this war, the children, Mrs Darby and even Agent Fowler as well as the others." He smiled at his own words. Jack alone had more than proved himself to the aging Cybertronian, and every day he saw Jack grow much. Miko and Rafael as well had shown themselves to be of great asset, and he would not have wanted a greater team of strong human allies.

"We few Autobots will win this war, I feel this. I know this. We shall be victorious!" he said confidently as he looked to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded and smiled at Optimus, never had he seen his friend so confident in anything before.

Arcee and Jack settled down on the floor in one of the rooms deeper within the base, Arcee smiled down to her lover as he hugged her torso.

"I love you Arcee" Jack said passionately, Arcee purred gently as she hugged him back and ran her fingers over his back soothingly.

"I love you too Jack" Arcee spoke softly.

Jack raised his head to look at her and smiled, the two drew closer before pressing their soft lips together, both moaned into their loving kiss, starved of the others affection and looking for their fill.

Jack brushed his tongue against Arcee's lip begging for entry, which she happily allowed, her lips parted as her own tongue slid into Jack's mouth, the two tongues began to dance with one another as the kiss intensified. Arcee felt herself getting hot again, her breastplate once more began to retract, the black round armor underneath retracted into herself revealing her soft silver breasts.

Jack lowered his hands to her breasts and cupped them gently, he began to kneed them with his fingers causing soft little moans to come from Arcee into their passionate kiss. Jack felt spurred on as he broke their kiss, Arcee watched him lustfully as he lowered himself to her right breast and began to kiss it gently with his lips, Arcee sighed softly as her cheeks lit up red with a blush, she felt so warm inside, so loved, she watched as Jack dragged his tongue over her breast causing her to whimper before wrapping his mouth around her nipple and sucked upon it hungrily.

Arcee covered her mouth as she let out a cry of pleasure, she felt a little embarrassed she felt so good under such a small action, she felt like she could melt into Jack's touch, she felt … submissive. She a powerful Cybertronian soldier, felt submissive to a human. No she corrected mentally, not just A human, HER Human, her Boyfriend, her Lover, her Man, her Jack, and what he was doing to her felt all so good.

Jack moved his attention to her other breast, his tongue gliding over it, it was so soft and so warm, he could hardly believe it was, most definitely some form of metal, and it tasted, he couldn't describe it, the texture of her breasts was indescribable, the best word or phrase he could think of was "Sexually Delicious". He'd go with that. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked on it feeling the nipple erect in his mouth as his tongue flicked over it, driving his amazon lover insane.

He looked up to her with his eyes and watch her bite her finger as she whimpered her optics looking down at him weakly but filled with so much lust and longing. He felt proud of himself being able to make the woman of his life, his existence, happy, make her feel loved in such a way that he felt loved.

"Oh Arcee" Jack purred her name removing his mouth from her nipple briefly only to wrap his lips around it once more. Arcee shut her optics tightly and moaned with sexual satisfaction, but she felt herself getting hotter and hotter, she felt this before when she had awoken, a heat building up between her legs, and an urge, a deep urge she had never experienced before but knew she wanted to feel it more and more.

Suddenly Jack phone rang. After the second ring Jack pulled away and both he and Arcee let out a disappointed sigh.

"Money says it's your mother" Arcee said as she looked at Jack, Jack looked up to his lover then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"You win the bet" Jack said with slight annoyance in his voice at being interrupted, by his mother none the less. He opened his phone to take the call. "Hi Mom."

"Jack, Ratchet just called said Arcee and the others were back are you coming home soon?" she asked not knowing what she had interrupted.

'_Ratchet…'_ Jack and Arcee thought with annoyance written all over their faces, Arcee with her enhanced hearing could hear what June was saying over the phone.

"Ugh Yeah mom, Arcee just wanted to rest before we left, big battle you know, they take a lot out of you" Jack said trying to keep his voice at an even tone, trying to his not only his frustration at Ratchet, who in their minds did this on purpose, but also to hide his sexual frustration.

"Alright well I'll see you soon, give my best to Arcee" June said in a happy tone before hanging up.

Jack groaned slowly as he closed his phone rubbing his closed eyes with his fingers.

"He did it on purpose." Arcee said suddenly as her armor and breastplate reformed over her breasts.

"Would you bet money on it?" Jack asked with a slight joking tone to his voice.

"I'd bet my spark on it" she said with slight annoyance. She shook her head and imitated a sigh. "I guess we better get going then. Or else June will get suspicious" Arcee said in a saddened tone.

"I know" was all Jack replied with, he hopped down from Arcee allowing her to stand up and the couple walked into the communications room and both glared angrily at Ratchet who was working at the computer terminal. Feeling their gaze he turned to look at them, a sudden shock of fear rose up within him, only to be replaced by a sly smugness.

"I see June called you, I called her to tell her Arcee and the others had returned and you'd be home soon." Ratchet said while smirking, trying with little effort to cover his smug tone, knowing very well he had interrupted something. As he had planned.

The couple said nothing as Arcee transformed into her vehicular form, Jack placed his helmet over his head and straddled her then held onto her handlebars before Arcee set off out through the main entrance and into the desert.

The sky at night was a mix of orange, and pink as the sun was setting over the horizon, it was also enchanting, the two lover were together as they made their way home, not a word was spoken in their comfortable silence. Jack's mind had been replaying the recent events, Arcee being brought into the base nearly dead in shrieking like a Banshee, the virus stealing his DNA and merging it with hers, her Transcendence into a technorganic, a being of metal and flesh, of the Technological and the Organic.

He thought about his dream, how terrifying it was and how savage he had been, and how scared Arcee had looked at one point, his rage at battling the dark knights and battling the monstrous Airachnid spider, and even to his own disgust, his glee and joy to killing every, single, last one of them, their cries of pain, their pleas of mercy as he ripped the life from them. He loved it.

He shook his head of the thoughts and focused on other events, their awakening and their realisation at their change and their make out sessions of which he was quickly beginning to love, her lips were so smooth, her tongue was like pure energy in his mouth. He now was realising the possibilities that could be opened up to him and his cheeks lit up bright red and became very warm under his helmet with a blush. He gulped mentally, they might be able to do … "it".

He wasn't ready, at least not yet, he wanted their first time to be right, to be romantic and passionate, not just based on lust and wanting like two wild animals attractive to one another's scent and doing it for the sake of doing it.

'_We need another date' _he told himself, a smile crossed his lips, he knew what he wanted to look for, he knew the type of place he wanted, but he didn't know WHERE to find it. But he would, God and Primus as his witness, he would find it.

The trek home ended as Jack dismounted his lover, the garage doors closed as she transformed and heaved a sigh of relief. That was her first transformation back and forth from robot to vehicle and back again since her "evolution". It felt a little different like more inside her was shifting and turning to accommodate the form, but otherwise it felt fine, felt normal enough.

"Hey Arcee I'm going to get some food. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Jack asked smiling up to his love. Arcee was about to reply when something within her grumbled, she looked down placing a hand over her stomach region. It was then Arcee herself an ache within her and she groaned.

"Something doesn't feel right in there Jack" Arcee spoke as she groaned, Jack looked at her in worry thinking what could be wrong. Then something came to mind.

"Maybe YOU'RE hungry" he said pointing at her. Arcee looked at him quizzically. "I mean you're part organic now, so maybe you've got to eat too." He said to her. Arcee tilted her head rolling her optics to the side in thought.

"Maybe Jack. Um, would it be too much to ask if … I, could have something to eat, maybe, please?" Arcee asked in a shy tone, the moment seemed very awkward for her. Jack smiled up to her with a warm loving smile.

"I'll ask mom to make us some food, I'll explain to her about what's going on with you…" Jack said before being quickly interrupted by Arcee.

"Just make sure you leave out about my, other changes" she said hinting to her breastplate with her optics. Jack blushed a bright red immediately and nodded.

"No worries. I'll be back" he said as his blush began to fade and ran out of the garage.

Arcee sighed leaning back and looked around the garage, on the way back she too had been thinking about recent events the battles with MECH and the attack of Waspinator, she prayed to Primus that Waspinator was at last destroyed, but if Dynobot had survived then Waspinator would return, she was certain of it.

Arcee thought of her change from the virus, her newer self. The Technorganic change, she was hungry, she'd never been hungry before, she knew of hunger and organics need to feed, she was worried this need to feed would do more damage than good. She could only imagine it now, on a stealth mission, the enemy totally unaware of her presence, then her stomach grumbles because she's hungry, and EVERYONE hears it. She chuckled to herself if it were anyone else, it'd be humorous. But again, the change wasn't without its bonus's her new tongue gave her body such pleasure when she kissed Jack, "French Kissing" she had heard the style being called, the act of putting ones tongue into the mouth of a lover, or VERY close friend. Her breasts were so delicate so sensitive to touch one touch from Jack's fingers and she had felt a shiver go down her body and right into her spark.

Her mind drifted to the dream she had, another "share dream" she seemed to be having with Jack, the remember awakening in that infernal cage dressed as some medieval princess she remembered the dread voice talking to her telling her it would force her to watch her beloved's demise. She had watched an armoured Jack battle the Airachnid spider, and was surprised, at his brutality, at his strength and skill, she was in awe of it and dare she say, even afraid of what he had become when wearing that armour. Though when they embraced she felt warm, felt comforted.

She smiled to herself and purred softly remembering Jack's warm arms around her.

"Hey Arcee!" Jack called out to her as he entered the garage. Arcee turned her gaze to look at him and smiled. "I explained to mom about your stomach and she's going to make you some food. However it's going to be human sized so it … well, might not fill you up" he told her, his words sounding embarrassed as he spoke.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll be fine." She was optimistic about her first meal, she wondered if she'd actually like human food. Jack prepared his table moving the seat around to the other side so he can look at is girlfriend, Arcee smiled down to him as she watched.

"Jack, what do you think our future will hold for us now?" Arcee asked, her mind has been pondering this question since Optimus had allowed them to rest, Jack stopped what he was doing, and gazed off into space as he tried to piece together his thoughts.

"I'm not sure Arcee" he began his voice quiet but wise and spoke without looking at her. "There is a lot to take into account with your change, so I'm not entirely sure." He turned his attention to setting the table, grabbing a table cloth and placing it other the table as best he could, the cloth itself was too small to cover the table entirely making Jack trying to even it out as best he could from his perspective.

"Are you happy at the possibilities now? I mean, what if it never happened and I was just "normal"" Arcee asked her voice saddened at her last few words, Jack turned his attention to her immediately and shook his head slowly as he walked to her his hands placed lovingly on her legs.

"Arcee I'd love you till the day I died and into the afterlife, no matter what ever happened to you" Jack looked into her optics to prove he wasn't lying, Arcee gazed into them not detecting any lies or deceit, she smiled and cursed herself mentally for doubting him.

"I'm sorry Jack, it's just." Arcee sighed as before she continued. "I never thought what could have been possible for us, I never thought, this, would have happened to me" Arcee explained to Jack her hands going over her body as she said "this" meaning her technorganic state.

Jack chuckled and patted her leg softly. "I told you Arcee, I'd love you no matter what."

Arcee sighed, she was being stupid and she knew it, Jack would always prove himself to her, and he would do so even if she didn't ask for it, this was his dedication to her, his love for her, and she knew she could ask no more of any being.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm just. Not used to relationship stuff" she said as she blushed her hand scratching the back of her head in the same manner as Jack did when he was embarrassed. "I mean, I know we've been dating a few weeks now." She stopped for a moment to think. "well we've been a couple for a few weeks now, and I'm still not used to the whole politics behind such a relationship. I'm still new to the whole concept." She admitted somewhat sadly to her boyfriend.

Jack understood, he knew the whole relationship ordeal was new to not only her but the Cybertronians as a whole. As a couple they were doing great in his mind, they were close, intimate and passionate about one another, he was beyond happy at their relationship.

"I understand Arcee. You don't need to be worried and there's no need to apologies, relationships are new to you, heck its new to me too." He said stepping back and chuckling briefly, Arcee smiled at him for being so understanding, Jack sighed softly, a calm soft sigh. "I've said it before Arcee. I love you, you and only you, you don't need to worry about us. Because I think we're doing great, my life has…" he stopped to allow himself some air as his mind caught up to him. "…I've never been so happy before in my life, I have great friends, a great life, and the Universe's greatest Girlfriend of whom holds my heart." He blushed at his cheesy words.

Arcee felt her spark warm up intensely, Jack's words had more than touched her, his words always mattered to her and always made her feel special, she felt something wet slide under her optics as her first ever set of tears began to run down her cheek. Jack was astounded by the sight and would have been worried if not for the loving smile on her face.

"Thank you Jack." She said as she felt her tears roll down her face. "I. I love you" she smiled at him before picking him up suddenly and bringing into a heartfelt embrace which Jack was more than happy to return. He smiled as they hugged one another loving the warmth coming from the other.

'_Yes.' _Arcee thought to herself _'This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with' _she smiled lovingly to herself as a final tear ran down her face, the floor was wet with her tears.

"I love you Arcee" Jack said quietly so only she could hear, Arcee sighed contently and simply held him close to her. The two were still in their loving embrace only disturbed by the sound of someone clearing their throat from the door. Arcee and Jack both looked to see June smirking at them slyly with a plate in each hand, one plate was actually a tray with a larger amount of food on it.

"Alright you two love birds your dinner is ready." She said as she walked to the table and placed Jack's infront of his chair and Arcee's opposite his. She watch as Arcee placed Jack down and let him walk to the table and sit down.

"Thanks mom it looks great" Jack said with a smile. June nodded to him then looked at Arcee.

"I hope it's to your liking Arcee, I'm no gourmet chef." She said with a hint of sadness. Arcee moved closer to the table making sure not to drag her leg across the floor and sat against the wall

"Thank you June. I appreciate it. I really do, besides." She looked over her tray with various cooked foods on it. "I'm no food critic" she chuckled and bowed her head to June in a sign of respect. June smiled up to Arcee.

"Well enjoy your dinners and I'll see you later" and with that June turned on her heels and walked out of the garage and walked into the living room.

Arcee looked at the cutlery she was given, her knife and fork were bigger than Jack's, obviously to accommodate her larger hands, she had seen June use these before during the summer for a "barbeque" as they had called it. Arcee picked up the fork gently, the wooden handle wouldn't hold up to too much pressure from her fingers, she looked at her food and hesitated.

"What's wrong Arcee?" Jack asked noticing her hesitation.

"I'm just anxious. Don't know what to expect." She admitted and looked over the plate, or tray rather, once more, there was a spread of different meats, Jack noted some meats were what June had wanted to cook soon to empty the freezer, there was a large helping of mashed potato, French fries, a few vegetables and few sauces to go with them. Arcee looked back to Jack. "Where do I start? Where would you start?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh well you start where ever, but um, I'd try something simple, like the mashed potato." He suggested, not really sure where he'd start himself, Arcee nodded, she knew what the various foods were, she'd seen Jack eat them long enough and had asked questions about the foods previously.

Arcee scooped some potato onto her fork and brought it to her mouth, closed her lips and pulled the fork out, the potato dropped onto her tongue, sensation flew around her circuitry and into her mind, her tongue picked up all forms of information, but she knew just one thing. It tasted good.

Jack smirked seeing the eyes of his love literally light up as she smiled upon tasting her first food and watched as she happily dug into various other things on her plate.

The two ate comfortably as Jack thought about suggesting their second date.

"Hey Arcee." Jack began just as he swallowed his mouthful of food, Arcee lifted her gaze to look at him as he took a sip or orange juice to moisten his throat. "I've been thinking that we should have another date" he said with a small smile over his face.

Arcee smiled at him at the thought of another date, since their first was such a huge success.

"Jack, I'd love to." Arcee said softly before she too took a sip of her drink which was in a large tin bucket. "Where do you want to go?" she asked curiously as she raised a metal brow.

"Well." Jack said with a confident yet sly smirk, a smirk of which peaked Arcee's interest. "I know what I'm looking for, I just need to find it. But I not saying anything until I find it" Jack continued further peaking his loves interest.

"Ooh" Arcee said softly as she thought.

'_Where could he be taking me this time?' _She wondered before putting a piece of pork into her mouth and chewing it slowly.

"When do you think we'll have it?" she asked him. Jack blinked and zoned out temporarily.

'_Oh yeah. I didn't think of that' _ he told himself. Then shrugged softly.

"I don't know Arcee, hopefully I'll find the place then get everything set up, I don't want to ruin it for us again." He sighed sadly as he finished causing Arcee to shake her from side to side.

"Now you listen to me Jackson Darby." Arcee said firmly, Jack winced at the use of his extended name. "Our last date was amazing, sure it rained, you're human, you can't control the weather. I for one loved it, it was my first date Jack and it's so memorable" she admitted to him in a softer loving tone of voice. She gently placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

Jack smiled at Arcee's comforting words and thanked her. The two shared a brief kiss before getting back to their dinner. The two sat in comfortable silence as they finished and sleep began to overtake them. The two kissed one another goodnight, Jack taking their plates and empty drink containers away, Arcee said her goodbyes to her lover before leaning back to rest.

As Jack slept numbers and letters flashed through his mind, a code? A Computer phrase? No. They seemed like coordinates. K-27 North, I-92 West. His mind blurred as before him was an opening in a Jungle, large surface area in some corner of a rain forest, a water fall filling a natural warm pond of fresh water heated by the warm blazing sun and the heated volcanic Earth underneath. A small piece of Paradise in the world of man. That would be where he would take his love. That's where she would be happy.

"… That is if she is alive long enough to get there." A voice, dark and gravelly from his previous dream. Jack's eyed focused upon two dark red eye staring at him, the figure pulled back and stared at him with a smirk upon his fanged face. Megatron.

"Hello Jack" he laughed and stepped back slowly, Jack scanned the area he was in, he was trapped in a cage, restraints on his arms aboard the Nemesis, Jack struggled to break free. Megatron continued to speak. "So? Taking you beloved Autobot out for some copulation hmm?" Megatron asked in a sickening friendly tone as he raised his brow plates as he hummed. Before laughing in that sickening tone Jack remembered so well.

"Do not worry yourself boy, she is here. Why would we split up such a successful couple?" he asked with a smirk before standing to the side, Arcee too was in restraints. Jack struggled once again to break free, to get free and save his beloved. "Awww how sweet you wish to save your mate" he chuckled before imitating a spit to the ground. "How sickening" he spoke with venom on his words.

Jack growled in a tone of voice that was not his, he struggled to break free, to get out, bloodlust filled his mind, he would save Arcee, he would pound Megatron into the ground and God help anyone who stepped in his way. But he couldn't. Jack's mind was so filled with confusion and rage it still had not dawned upon him that he was looking "down" at Megatron.

Megatron laughed walking off to the corner of Jack's vision and picked up a strange device the tip of which surged with electricity. "Pretty isn't it?" Megatron said to Jack smirking as the electricity danced around the tip of the object in Megatron's hand.

"Let's see if we can't make her scream" he turned his attention away from Jack and walked to Arcee, she was weakened, Energon dripped from her slowly, Jack could see she was awake, if not just barely. Megatron chuckled before jabbing the item into Arcee's side lightning danced around her form as she screamed out in agony. Jack cried out in anger his retrains pulled tightly against his body as he tried to save his lover. Megatron pulled the item away from Arcee as she slumped back against her restraints.

"Jack. D…don't tell them anything" Arcee said weakly as she lifted her head to try and look at him.

"ARCEE!" He yelled out his voice deep and gravelly, similar to Megatron's, but much deeper in tone. His eyes were fixed on his beloved.

"Awww, what's the matter Jack, do you want to kill me." Megatron laughed at Jack's attempt to escape. "How grim, locked up like an animal, unable to save the one you hold dearest to your heart" Megatron chuckled, he did something to the device in hand as the electricity increased in intensity, Jack saw the light from it grow brighter, before Megatron pressed in into Arcee's damaged chest causing her to shriek in agony.

"NOOOOO!" Jack roared out, his restraints pulled, tighter and tighter, Jack would not stop, would not relent, his rage overwhelmed him. His beloved needed him, Megatron would die. Jack heard a monstrous mechanical roar as he felt his retrains shatter against his strength as shattered his cage before charging at Megatron, who turned around with a look of surprise and anger. The mechanical roar was heard once more as he charged into Megatron.

Jack suddenly sat up in his bed a cold sweat running down his face his breathing was slow his pupils dilated from shock and fear, he looked but was not seeing. His mind playing back his dream. It seemed so real, it was terrifying. Jack laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling above him, his breathing slow and deep as he regained his composure, he closed his eyes.

'_It's only a dream, it's only a dream.' _He continued to tell himself as such to calm himself down. Jack looked at his clock which read: 7:35

It was a Saturday. He didn't have work either. He could have his entire day to his love.

If nothing came up at the Autobot base that is. He was sure all the Autobots were hoping for some peace and quiet for a full day at least.

Jack did his usual early morning routine, getting up, getting showered, dressed. However, he walked into the garage instead of getting his breakfast immediately and saw Arcee snoozing softly in her robot form as she laid against the wall with her legs crossed and arms folded on her chest.

Jack smiled at the sight, he had wanted to ask if Arcee wanted any breakfast but looking at her now, he didn't want to disturb her from her sleep.

'_Lord knows she deserves it' _he mentally told himself. He thought for a moment then rushed into his bedroom, grabbing a dark coloured pen and an A3 sized sheet of white card and wrote a large but quick message on it before returning to the garage still finding the sleeping Arcee. Jack moved around to her side and looked at her trying to analyse where her optics would look upon first awakening, eventually he laid the card infront of her, the message would stare at her as she awoke.

With that, Jack walked carefully into the kitchen, hoping that Arcee didn't awaken.

Later with a soft groan Arcee's optics slowly opened, she unlike her mate had a peaceful dream. Within her dream she had impaled Airachnid and watched thousands of tiny metal spiders swarm and begin to devour her.

'_Lost In Space was still a funny movie' _she told herself remembering the scene her dream was based off she chuckled and shook her head from side to side to shake the sleep from her body. Sudden, she looked down, her optics caught the large A3 sheet of card laid across the floor. Curiously she leaned forward and looked at the quick message.

"Breakfast? Love Jack" she read quietly, she smiled lovingly then transformed into her vehicular form before moving herself towards the door leading into the Darby home.

"Jack?" she called out for her love. Jack leaned back from the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Hey, you get my message?" he asked in a cheerful happy tone. Arcee mentally nodded before realising she couldn't nod in this form.

"Yes I did, I'll have breakfast if you're sure it's okay" she said softly, still a little embarrassed to be eating human food.

"It's no trouble" came the voice of June, Arcee turned her gaze to look at June standing in her white nightgown at the stovetops with a frying pan in her hand frying some bacon. "Jack said I should prepare to make you some meals from now on." June began and Arcee felt a little guilty, she was now leaching off of them and not helping with prices.

"June look you and Jack shouldn't I mean…" Arcee began in a sad tone of voice before being interrupted by June.

"You're going to talk about price right? Don't." she said with a smirk. "You've saved my life and Jack's life more times than I care to count, and that's WHILE I've known about you, so a little extra money going into getting more food isn't a bad thing, besides we can afford it, between Jack's wages and mine we always have enough money for food." June smirked once more in a confident and positive tone of voice.

Arcee felt like she was talking to a female earth based equivalent of Optimus. Perhaps if Optimus had a mother, "Mrs Prime". The mental image of Optimus in a woman's wig wearing an apron while holding a frying pan as if it were a deadly weapon came into her mind, she was glad she was in vehicle form as she would have been covering her mouth from laughter.

Later Jack joined Arcee, now in robot form once more, in the garage as the two began to eat breakfast. An "Classic English Breakfast" she heard it called. Sausages, Bacon, Fried Mushrooms, Fried Tomatoes, buttered toast and bakes beans. Arcee's portions were much larger than Jack, obviously due to their size difference.

"I have to say." Arcee said before putting another lot of food into her mouth and chewed it on one side of her mouth so she could speak coherently. "The English have strange tastes" she said to Jack who nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it." He chuckled and swallowed some food. "I'm surprised they don't die of heart attack from all the fried food" he chuckled and continued to eat.

After breakfast, Jack returned to the garage after washing up their cutlery, he smiled up at Arcee before walking up to her and embracing her leg. Arcee watched him fondly and smiled.

"So you're a leg man are you?" she joked and watched his cheeks flare up red.

"You could say I like a bit of umm," he paused and checked the door, Arcee looked and listened for June, Jack looked at Arcee who gave him a simple nod. ", I like a bit of everything really." He winked and began to stroke her leg. Arcee purred gently from his touch as his hands worked up and down her leg softly.

"Mmm, you keep that up handsome and I won't be held accountable for my actions." She told him, her words oozing with seduction. Jack gulped, and looked up to her his face as red as Knockout's paint job.

Arcee lifted Jack up with one hand and pressed her lips to his, the two moaned gently into their soft and sweet kiss. They both prayed they would be able to control themselves while in the garage. Thankfully they broke apart after so long, making sure they didn't get too heated.

"I had a dream last night" Jack begun as he looked into her optics. He was going to tell her about the vision of their dream place, and leave out the darker side of his dream, hoping he could keep his cool and not let on anything else. "I saw where I wanted to take you. It was gorgeous Arcee, I know you'd like it" he spoke in a dreamy way then began to describe it. The soft yellow ground, the large pool of warm water, the waterfall at one end filling the emptying pool, a rotation of water going out one way and in another following a circuit and heated by nature, Arcee could only image what it was, what it would be like, she hoped this place that Jack had seen was real, it sounded like a paradise.

Jack and Arcee sat with one another in comfortable silence, it had become common for them to simply sit with one another content with their closeness, and time would seemingly fly by. Arcee smiled then looked down at Jack.

"What's it like outside?" she asked him casually.

Jack looked up at her then peaked closed his eyes, he could hear the faint sound of rain falling from the sky and hitting the ground of the roof of the garage.

"It's raining, listen." He said without opening his eyes, Arcee closed her optics and increased her audio input, she could hear the rain while not in it, she felt it's soothing rhythm as it impacted with solid objects outside, tree, the ground, and roofs, or people, she could hear the odd cursing of people on the opposite side of the road as they were for some reason or another forced to walk in the rain.

The sound of the rain brought her mind back to their first date in the Moors of Northern England. The place the rested under the fruit tree, the full moon beaming it's radiant light down to them, that strange wolf-man creature she saw off in the distance as it howled to the moon, then the rain as it poured down upon them. She remembered the rhythm of it as they entered that storage area with the hay, as the rain bounced off of the metal roof.

It was so relaxing, so romantic. Jack was romantic, she remembered the first time they kiss passionately, it seemed so awkward to her now without her tongue, but Jack made it work, he made everything work. She remembered when Jack was scared when she felt his erection, then his failed dejected tone when she saw it in the flesh. She felt her spark warm up as she remembered touching it, stroking it, she smiled warmly, she felt herself heat up more, she remember her index finger and thumb wrapped around his erection as he began to thrust. It was so erotic, so passionate, but she felt sad, it was all they could do, she couldn't do anything other than "jerk him off" as the phrase went, she couldn't do other things like oral sex, she needed wet lips, she needed a moist mouth … she needed, a … tongue.

'_Wait a minute.' _She told herself, she opened her eyes in sudden realisation, she DID have those now she COULD.

'_Oh Primus, I can perform oral sex on Jack.' _ The sudden realisation had her worried. She'd thought about it, but back then thinking about it was safe because she couldn't but now, she wasn't sure if she wanted too.

'_NO!' _ she mentally argued with herself. _'Jack has done so much for me, made me feel so much. THAT is the least I can do for him' _ she'd made up her mind, and she rapidly thought of a plan.

"That'll work" she said to herself quietly, not meaning to catch Jack's attention.

"Hmm? What you say Arcee?" he asked in a dreamily way, his eyes still closed, Arcee looked down to him with a determined look.

"Jack get your warmest clothing on, we're going out for a ride" she told him in her strict tone. Jack's eyes flung open and looked up at her and blinked.

"Outside? In the rain?" he asked making sure he'd heard her right. Arcee nodded in confirmation. "But you hate the rain"

"True, but I love you more than I hate the rain" she told him her facial expression not changing. "Now get ready, I have an idea" she informed her lover who blinked for a moment before nodding, he got up and ran to his room.

"Mom me and Arcee are going out for a while don't know when we'll be back" he called out to June as he passed by the living room to the stairs. June called out an "okay" of confirmation as she watched T.V a rare pass time for her.

Jack returned to the garage with a thick jacket boots instead of his usual sneakers.

"Will this be okay Arcee?" he asked as he looked at her for approval. She smiled to him an nodded before transforming.

"Hop on Handsome. You're going for a ride"

Jack could already hear the seduction in her words, he didn't know what she was planning, but part of him really didn't care, he mounted his love as the garage doors opened.

"Alright, lets rock and roll" Jack said with a smirk. He could almost feel Arcee roll her eyes.

"You've been dying to say haven't you?" she asked in a dull tone with an underline of humour. Jack chuckled as he put on his helmet.

"Yeah, I kind of have" he admitted a little shyly. He heard Arcee chuckle. He gripped her handlebars and hey pair of them set off too where ever Arcee was going.

'_Somewhere outside so we can hear the rain, but covered so it doesn't bother us. But out of the way so we can be alone. Where to go, where to go?' _ this is where Arcee wanted to go, her mind ran through multiple ideas, but none were very helpful, including an old derelict building no longer in use. No it had to perfect, Jack put so much effort into their relationship, she wouldn't let it go to waste.

As they went along the road, Arcee turned her attention away from location hunting and to Jack, the young boy hadn't said anything since they left, or if he had, she hadn't noticed, Arcee felt quite low if Jack felt she had been ignoring him and she hadn't noticed.

"Hey Jack, you okay?" Arcee asked as she looked at him with her mirrors.

"Yeah I'm okay Arcee, the rain isn't so bad it's just when it's windy." Jack didn't sound like he was cold, and he was wearing special motorcycle gloves June had bought him not too long ago. Arcee thought it was a good idea for him to wear the gloves, better grip on her and it kept his hands warm and dry.

'_Wait am I his girlfriend or his second mother?' _ Arcee wondered and mentally shook her head at such a thought, it'd be much stranger is she saw Jack as a son. Especially with what she had in mind for him.

"Well as long as you're warm Jack then I'm happy" Jack could feel Arcee's warm smile from within her, he let go off one of her bars and gently stroked her.

"Thanks Arcee" he spoke in a soft loving tone. Arcee would have blushed if she could in that form, his touch even through gloves was so warming.

Arcee went off road and into the desert. She moved deep into the desert to their place, it was perfect, all except for being out in the open with no cover.

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't know where to go" she said with a huff.

"What was your plan Arcee?" he asked as he sat back, Arcee wouldn't move if his hands weren't on the handlebars.

"To find a nice secluded place with some shelter, so you and me could be alone, then we'd …" she thought for a moment not wanting to reveal her true plan. "… just I don't know, I was hoping to be romantic for a change, you've be the romantic one in this relationship so far Jack, I wanted to give it a try, and I've already fragged it up" Arcee's tone became more and more depressed as she spoke, Jack felt pain in his heart for her.

"Don't worry Arcee" he leaned down and hugged her, "This is romantic, you, me, the rain, no one and nothing more miles." Jack stroked the sides of her motorcycle chassis before sitting up.

Arcee smiled internally, but wasn't satisfied, she quickly thought about what could be done.

"Wait a second Jack." Arcee said suddenly as an idea came t mind. "I got a plan. You stay here."

Confused Jack got off of Arcee and watched her change to her beautiful amazon like form, she smiled down to her lover. "I'll be right back Jack." Before Jack could say anymore Arcee ran and jumped down from the top of the rocky hill, down below to lower ground. Arcee smirked and looked up rain dripped onto her optics gently she closed her lids to clean them then look at the rocky walls around her.

"If I can't find cover. I'll make cover" with a smirk she drew her blasters from within her arm and switched the settings to beam rather than bolt. Aiming she began to fire two concentrated beams of Energon into the rock cutting and carving through it like it was butter, the created a strong sound hole in the wall, fit for herself and Jack to stay under. She smirked and looked up back to where her Jack would be. She knelt down and with great strength jumped up high, she dug her fingers and feet into the rocky surface and began to climb the rest of the way.

Jack listened as Arcee made her way back up and smiled as he saw her at last, she smirked looking at her directly in the eyes.

"I made our place Jack" she was happy and confident, she out stretched her arm and Jack walked into her grasp, gently closing it she jumped back and readied herself for landing Jack was secured and safe within her grasp as she landed with a hard thud onto her feet.

"That was sweet Arcee" Jack said to her excited, his face flustered from the sudden stop.

"Ah, that was nothing" she chuckled softly and turned towards their little hidey hole. "This is what I wanted for us Jack." She explained to him and walked into their new little spot and placed Jack down onto the ground. Arcee watched Jack as he removed his helmet, his gloves then his jacket, he placed them on the ground and looked out towards the vast desert and the rain which fell upon it.

"It's beautiful Arcee" his words were so soft and quiet Arcee just heard him, she smiled and knelt sat down next to him looking out, he was right, it was beautiful in its own strange way.

It seemed like a short eternity had passed between them, the two lovers sat in the new spot just gazing out to the world, Arcee chuckled and looked down to her man leaning against her leg, the thoughts of what she wanted to do to him and now what she COULD do to him filled her mind, filled her spark, she was feeling hot all of a sudden.

"Ooh Jack" Arcee chirped in a seductive tone. Jack turned to look up to Arcee and noticed the way she was looking at him, her breasts were now fully exposed, he looked at her bug eyed and mouth open a tiny dribble of drool dripping from his mouth and a little blood coming from his nose.

"Eyes up handsome." She continued in her seductive tone. "You've hit the jackpot" she purred and leaned down towards him and gently pushed him onto his back.

"A-Arcee?" Jack gasped as he hit the floor a little roughly, he stared at Arcee as, delicately she unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them and slowly slid them off of his legs, dirty thoughts went through his mind at Arcee intent, his penis was beginning to erect inside his underwear.

"Oooh, Mmmm, is this for me?" she joked in her sultry tone her fingers rubbing against the soft fabric gently causing Jack to release a moan as he leaned back his cheeks blushing brightly as his erection got longer and harder. "Good boy Jack, good boy." She praised him before gently an ever so carefully tugged at his underwear and pulling them off finally freeing what she so desired.

"Oh God Arcee" Jack blushed a deep crimson at the sight of his thick, hard stiff erection. Arcee ogled it, as if seeing it in a whole new light, the possibilities now becoming a reality.

"I love Jack. You deserve this" Arcee purred her optics not leaving his cock. Before Jack could even think a reply Arcee's tongue slid along his length tasting the soft flesh around the hard muscle, Jack winced and moaned in delight.

The taste whirled around inside Arcee's mind, it was unlike the food she had tasted and was giving her a different effect, making her hotter, very, very hot, but also giving her a hunger, a new hunger she hadn't felt before. A craving. Arcee continued to slide her tongue up, over and around Jack's erection causing the young teen to moan out loudly, his cries to joy only heated Arcee up more. Her tongue began to shift and get smaller as she wrapped the head of his erection around her soft wet lips, her tongue licked the head in circles tasting the salty pre-cum that was now dribbling out of him.

'_Oh Primus. The Taste, it's…' _Arcee thought to herself, she too was now blushing, the taste while salty she found exquisite, she continued to lick at the head and now only began to suckle upon like a baby suckles on its bottle.

"OH GOD!" Jack cried out in bliss as he felt immense pleasure flow through his body from his erection, he forced his eyes open and looked at Arcee, her optics were closed as she began to bob her head up and down along his length, inch by inch was taken into her mouth and glorious sucking sensation covered more and more of his cock. Jack whimpered a little, he was still a virgin, and the pleasure was so grand, beyond his wildest dreams.

Arcee lathered Jack's erection with her tongue as more and more slid into her mouth, his cries and moans of joy were exciting her further and further, and the initial joy and pleasure that she could now please her lover in such an intimate and sexual way was itself alone making her hot and horny, but the additional cries only intensified it. The salty substance grew in amount, the head continued to leak it from the hole she had discovered with her tongue and seemed to excite Jack whenever her tongue gently teased the whole by lapping at it like a hungry dog laps at water.

She continued to bob her head up and down her lover, Jack cried more and more in sweet bliss, his hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles were turning white, he could feel his testicles and erection begin to throb and a strong sensation was growing within him, a heated sensation, orgasmic. Arcee's mouth was so hot, so wet, he would never have believed THIS was her intention, but really he wasn't complaining.

"A, A, Arcee!" Jack cried out trying to hold back his orgasm. "I'm, I'm gunna cum!" he called out, and whimpered.

Arcee heard him and continued, her expansive research on the matter of sexual intercourse most of which being porn helped her know certain slang. Oh which "cum" meant his sperm and some men warned their lovers when they were about to erupt. Arcee was excited about the idea that she had excited so much. She leaned her head back her hand cupping his balls softly and massaged them tenderly.

"Do it Jack, I want the full experience" she panted briefly before returning to her position and bobbed her head up and down her lover's shaft feverously and hungrily. Jack gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly before releasing a cry of pleasure so intense it echoed slightly across the air, Jack thrust up into his lovers mouth as he began to coat the inner walls of her mouth with his hot seed.

Arcee's optics flung open. He came. His seed. The taste, unbelievable. She swallowed everything he released into her, her tongue continued to slide up and down his length. The intense pleasure the warmth it over came her, the two of them heard shifting coming from her lower body as Arcee cried out sudden and sat up then fell back onto her rear end.

Jack looked up his eyes transfixed on one thing, Arcee blushed at the erotic feeling within her.

"Arcee" Jack said softly as he got removed the rest of his clothing and walked over to her, Arcee panted softly and traced where the intense heat was coming from, her fingers pressed against something soft and moist, an intense jolt of pleasure shot through her.

"Jack, oohh, what is it?" she gasped as the pleasure softened, she looked at Jack longingly, she felt like she was in heat, a soft aroma was in the air, a heated aroma. The smell of hormones and sex. It was intoxicating.

"Oh my god Arcee" Jack said softly before kneeling infront of her and eyed a small female sex between her legs, her lower armor had retracted similar to her breastplate and allowed access to this, succulent piece of female anatomy. Without think Jack ran a finger over the lips of Arcee's sex causing the large female to gasp in pleasure and leaned back against her elbows.

"Jack!" she cried out, blushing a heated red. The vagina was of human size much to Jack amazement, it was made of the same soft alloy as her breasts a wonder of nature, pink like parts of her body he was amazed at the sight, Arcee watched her lover between her legs as he pressed his face closer. An intense wave washed over her causing her to cry out in bliss as Jack's wet tongue slid up and down the lips of her sex, she grasped her breasts and began to massage them further intensifying the feeling, Arcee cried out and whimpered, never before feeling like this but knowing she wanted it more and more, a growing, burning sensation filling her, she didn't know what it was, she couldn't even bring herself to speak, all that escaped her mouth were whimpers and cries of joy.

Jack's tongue was overwhelmed by the taste of Arcee's juices, a sweet yet slightly bitter taste, he compared it to drinking red bull. Jack leaned his head back and panted a little, his erection was still so hard and stiff, he wanted to give into desire and take her then and there truly make this Large Intergalactic Amazon his woman in mind body and soul, but no. He wanted to give her the feeling she had given him. He felt her optics on him and looked up, her optics were begging, pleading for more.

He smirked then cracked the knuckles in her right hand before sliding his middle finger into her, the soft wet walls welcomed him openly and pressed against him almost massaging his finger as it entered. Arcee bit her bottom lip trying and failing to cover up a whimper. Jack felt power flow through him, he loved it, he moved his finger in and out of her, slowly and first and watched her reaction.

Arcee closed her optics shut tightly, the filling feeling in her overwhelmed her, whatever he was doing was amazing. Suddenly the feeling intensified, Arcee stifled another whimper her legs beginning to twitch from the sensations flowing through her. Jack chuckled mentally as he had added his index finger into her, she was wild, she was wet, all so very wet, and the smell of arousal filled his nostrils, the caveman inside him ordered him to shove his erection into her and claim her.

Jack shook his head softly, ignoring that intense desire, for the time being that is, he lowered his head once more and began to lick and lap at her juicy sex as his fingers slid back and forth in and out her soft pink metal lips.

"OH PRIMUS JACK!" Arcee finally cried out as the sensation filled her intensely and released her wave of juices from her body, Jack clamped his mouth around her sex and swallowed her juices as much as he could, a few drops escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin or splattered around his mouth, but it was glorious none the less. Finally the juices ceased to escape and Jack leaned back to look at Arcee, she was puffing, panting, she stared at him with intense sexual lust.

"I love you too Arcee" Jack said before standing up. Arcee gulped with a little bit of fear, she didn't know what was to happen now, but she was confused, why was she afraid, what was she afraid of. Her questions were answered by the return of the filling feeling, but at a whole new level, she didn't feel like she was being filled she felt she was being stuffed. Arcee leaned her head back and moaned.

Jack looked up to her as he pushed the head of his cock between her lips and slid himself in, she was tight, but wet and also very hot. Jack let out a soft sigh as the warmth covered his penis, Arcee whimpered softly as he slid further and further into her, thankfully unlike human females he encountered no hymen. He moaned softly as his testicles touched her.

"It's all in Arcee" he said softly as he looked up to her, Arcee looked down to her love and smiled a loving smile.

"Take me Jack" she blushed at her own words. A powerful Cybertronian warrior and she was sounding like a horny teenager, but at this very moment she cared not at all.

Jack merely nodded as Arcee repositioned her legs, bringing her knees up as spreading her legs a little further apart to better watch her lover, who in turn placed his hands upon her body.

'_Here goes everything.' _Jack thought mentally and proceeded to destroy both their virginities as moved his hips back and forth, his cock beginning to slide in and out of his lover. Arcee gasped and released a long drawn out moan of sexual joy.

Heat overwhelmed the lovers as their danced the ancient dance of love.

"Oh 'Cee." Jack moaned as slid himself in and out of her warm body.

Arcee leaned back further at a 45 degree angle, pleasure flowing through her more and more with each soft slide of Jack's erection. Suddenly Arcee gasped as Jack thrust into her hard, she turned to look at him his eyes looking right at her, seeing her reaction to the sudden movement, Arcee nodded quickly. Jack pulled out suddenly leaving in only the head of his erection before slamming himself back inside her, Arcee cried out of pleasure as Jack continued to thrust in and out of his horny girlfriend.

Jack held on tightly to Arcee as he slammed his erection in and out of her rapidly, his balls slapping against her body, her soft walls massaging the long hard member as it entered and exited, Jack grit his teeth leaning further into as he sped up.

"YES! JACK! OH PRIMUS!"

Spurred on, Jack thrust harder, the sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh was heard as Jack thrust into her.

"Oh! HARDER BABY!"

Jack closed his eyes tightly, he could barely contain himself, he bit his lower lip trying to hold it back, trying to last as long as he could. "Oh God Arcee. I can't hold it!" he whimpered weakly as his hips moved back and forth, his cock slamming into her body with tremendous force.

"Do it Jack. CUM!" Arcee cried out surprising herself, sounding like a sex craved teen, she wanted it. Everything he had. All of it inside her. Arcee whimpered, moaned, and cried out in sexual bliss, the intense pleasure flowing through her, her own orgasm had been building more intense than before, she too was holding it back, and her defences were weakening, she could barely hold it in any longer.

"OH YES!" with one last cry Arcee unleashed her orgasm her muscles clamping down tightly around Jack, causing him to whimper, one thrust, another, and another, he pulled out and rammed his cock into her all the way as he unleashed his hot seed into her body as her own juices splashed out against his.

The two lovers cried out from orgasm their cries echoing through the air. They stayed still for what seemed like hours, was in fact but a few seconds, the two looking into each other's eyes as if saying "thank you" to one another for the experience.

Reluctantly Jack pulled out. Like a plug holding back water, some of their juices dribbled out of her, Jack smirked kneeling before her and licked them off of her body. Arcee gently lifted him up, he seemed so heavy now, her strength all but zapped from the experience, the two kissed deeply, passionately, Jack shared the taste of their juices with her as their tongue rolled over one another.

"Mmmm" Arcee purred before breaking the kiss. "Could taste nice on a salad" she jested, both chuckled weakly before embracing one another in an exhausted loving hug, Arcee pushed herself against the wall as the two looked into one another eyes, kissing briefly they held one another and dozed off into sleep, happy to be together and together they always would be.

Jason's Notes:

I thank you all for your patience, I would LOVE feedback, especially on my first actual full sexual scene, I hope it was effective and it was written well.

This is the last Transformers story. FOR A WHILE. I am moving onto other fiction before returning, I shall be continuing this "canon" I have created one I return.

However with season 3 of Transformers Prime coming up it will further clash with what I have planned in the future of my stories ESPECIALLY the Dinobots team. So if I don't come back to this when season 3 airs. Please keep an open mind that I am veering into my own idea. Thank you.

I will be branching off into different stories. Such as Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and at some point things like Teen Titans and Ed, Edd n Eddy.

So I would love all your support, but if you are just here for Transformers, that's fine too.

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and I hope you have a Happy New Year and a productive 2013. God bless you all.


End file.
